Herz über Kopf (Thorki AU)
by Lhoki
Summary: Loki ist als junger Mann ohne Gedächtnis in Asgard aufgeschlagen, ohne Erinnerung an seine Herkunft. Das Einzige was er glaubte zu wissen war sein Name: Loki. Loki schaffte es vom Straßendieb zum Magier, der Alltag scheint ihm allerdings langweilig und stumpf; Doch eines Tages kehrt der goldene Prinz von seiner Reise nach Asgard zurück und Lokis Welt beginnt Kopf zu stehen...
1. Der goldene Prinz

Hallo zusammen!

Ich bin Lhoki und offensichtlich ziemlicher Thorki-Fan. Ich liebe One-Shots (auch schmutzige, jaja!) und hab mich dennoch mal dazu entschlossen, eine etwas längere FF zu beginnen. Länger in dem Sinn, dass ich einfach schreiben werde bis nichts mehr geht und wenn es dann rum ist, ist es rum!

Über Ideen, Kritik und Anregungen würde ich mich freuen, außerdem dürft ihr bei Fragen gerne jederzeit schreiben.

Also, man sieht sich!

* * *

Wieso war er gleich nochmal hier?

Achja richtig. Er half bei den Zeremonien.

Loki versuchte nicht laut zu seufzen, während er sein Standbein wechselte und die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt hielt, wie all die anderen Seidr neben ihm. Heute war ausnahmslos viel los, Loki konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so viele Asen auf einem Fleck gesehen zu haben. Es wurde gedrängelt, geschrien, jeder trug seine beste Ausgehrobe und egal wie alt oder schwach die Leute waren, man hatte sich einen Standplatz ergattert, die Hälse erwartungsvoll zum Observatorium gereckt.

Loki erinnerte sich gut an den Tag, an dem er selbst auf der Regenbogenbrücke aufgeschlagen war, hungrig und halbtot. Er hatte keine Ahnung was in seinem Leben zuvor passiert war, es gab keinerlei richtige Erinnerungen, kein Ort, kein Zuhause, keine Eltern, nur Schwärze. Schwärze und zusammenhangslose Alpträume.

Loki war auf den Straßen Asgards aufgewachsen, hatte geklaut, in fremden Häusern gewohnt und eine Menge Unfug angestellt. Teilweise aus Überlebensinstinkt, teilweise aus Langeweile, doch schon bald hatte man den schwarzhaarigen Jungen als _Trickster_ verschrien und er war zu bekannt geworden, um sich zu verstecken. Und als er schließlich ein Pferd vom königlichen Hof gestohlen hatte, hatte man ihn an den Haaren vor den Allvater gezerrt, als öffentliches _Problem_.

Zu seinem Glück oder Pech hatte Odin sein Talent als Magier erkannt und ihn prompt in den Tempel gesteckt, um ihm eine _sinnvolle Beschäftigung_ zu geben, damit er mehr Zeit habe sich um seine Fähigkeiten zu kümmern, anstatt etwas anzustellen.

Loki musste zaghaft lächeln. Klar, als hätte das irgendwas an seiner chaotischen Natur geändert.

„Da kommt er!", hörte er einen der größeren Zuschauer sagen, der über die Köpfe der Masse hinweg spähte. „Da kommt Thor!"

Der Trickster musste zugeben, dass er verdammt neugierig auf den Kronprinzen war, er hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Die Asen sprachen viel über ihn, er war außerordentlich beliebt, ehrbar und ein hervorragender Kämpfer wie es hieß, außerdem habe er seine dreijährige Mannesprüfung in den anderen Welten lebendig und mit Bravour bestanden.

 _Genau das Gegenteil von mir_ , dachte Loki schurkisch schmunzelnd. _Bis auf die Arroganz vielleicht. Die könnten wir gemeinsam haben!_ Aber was spielte das für eine Rolle? Er würde ohnehin nie ein Wort mit ihm wechseln können, sie waren in ihrem Stand so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, nur die sehr alten Seidr wurden hin und wieder an Odins Tisch zu Rate gezogen und Loki befand sich mitten in seiner Ausbildung. Klar, er war gut, hatte Talent, aber es würde unzählige Jahre dauern bis er Thor vielleicht auf Augenhöhe begegnen konnte.

 _Ist doch nur ein verdammter Prinz, wahrscheinlich genauso neunmalklug und steif wie sein Vater_ , beruhigte Loki sich innerlich. Doch dann tauchte Thor in seinem Sichtfeld auf.

Ein schneeweißer Hengst trug den blonden Donnergott auf seinem Rücken, in nervösem aber eleganten Schritt trabte das Tier voran durch die Massen, begleitet von Tyr dem Kriegsherrn und Heimdall, der den Bifröst wohl für die Feierlichkeiten verschlossen hatte.

 _Stell dir vor du wärst gerade dann in Asgard aufgetaucht, als sie das Ding geschlossen hielten. Wahrscheinlich wärst du in tausend Moleküle zerfetzt,_ versuchte seine innere Stimme den Trickster vom Starren abzulenken, doch Loki war wie gebannt, spürte sogar seinen Mund leicht offen stehen.

Das da vor ihm war der perfekte Bilderbuchkrieger, groß, muskulös und dabei trotzdem geschmeidig und beweglich. Thor hob abwechselnd eine Hand um der Menge zu winken, ein verwegenes Grinsen im Gesicht und Loki fragte sich einen langen Moment über, ob das hier real war. Ob der Donnergott real war. Ob dieser Moment tatsächlich passierte, oder ob es wieder einer seiner Träume war, in dem die schöne Szene gleich von irgendeinem Dämon infiltriert wurde.

„Senk den Blick", stubste Erik, sein Meister, Loki unsanft in die Seite und ganz automatisch ließ der Schwarzhaarige die smaragdgrünen Augen gen Boden wandern. Doch er konnte nicht so bleiben. Unmöglich.

Langsam, sodass er es selbst kaum bemerkte, hob er den Blick wieder und plötzlich starrte er in unglaublich blaue Augen, die ihn direkt ansahen.

 _Sturmblau. Wild. Schön._

 _Scheiße!_ , dachte er panisch, doch die anfängliche Angst auf eine Strafe oder auf geweckten Unmut verpuffte augenblicklich, als er den Blick des anderen langsam einzuordnen begann. Es war keine Wut in Thors Augen, keine Missgunst nur… Neugier. Und sein Mund stand leicht offen, ohne dass er es merkte. Sein eigener auch. Loki hätte fast gelacht ob der Situation, doch ein Pfeiler kam ihm dazwischen und Thor samt seiner Eskorte war aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Was war das denn gewesen?

„Konzentrier dich", ermahnte Erik ihn von der Seite und holte ihn augenblicklich zurück aus seiner Gedankenwelt. „Du hast heute eine größere Aufgabe und wenn du es verdirbst, wird das so schnell nicht mehr passieren."

„Ja Meister", murmelte Loki leise, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen mit den Augen zu rollen, als man ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Als würde er je etwas vermasseln.

 _Bis auf den kleinen Unfall am See._ Achja richtig, als er halb Asgard überschwemmt hatte. Naja, sowas kam vor wenn man Lehrling war, oder? Außerdem hatte er beim Saubermachen helfen müssen.

Der Festsaal war geschmückt wie selten, die Königsfamilie hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen und noch mehr Gold und Edelsteine angebracht, fast entwickelte die riesige Halle ein eigenes Leuchten. Die reich gedeckten Speisetafeln ließen selbst Loki das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, auch wenn eher ein zaghafter Esser war. Das sah einfach verdammt lecker aus.

Doch wie bei jedem Fest an dem er bisher teilgenommen hatte gab es kleine magische Einlagen, die einem Theater gleich die Stimmung heben und unterhalten sollten, weshalb der Trickster mit den anderen Magiern an den verlockenden Tischen vorbeilief und sich in einer Reihe aufstellte.

Erik hatte bemerkt, wie leicht es Loki fiel lebendige Wesen darzustellen oder gar zu kopieren und so durfte der Schwarzhaarige heute zum ersten Mal Illusionen von Bilgenschlangen und Eisbestien zaubern.

Ein bisschen aufgeregt war der Trickster schon, doch als das magische Schauspiel begann und sein Part gefragt wurde, legte er all sein Können und seine gesamte Konzentration hinein, während sich in dem Festsaal die exakte Kopie eines gigantischen Eisbären materialisierte, doch Loki konnte es nicht lassen und änderte den Plan: anstatt das Tier nur auftauchen zu lassen, sprang es förmlich wie aus einem Portal nach vorne, direkt vor den Tisch der königlichen Familie, und bleckte die gewaltigen Reißzähne, mächtige Kiefer teilten sich in einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen und auf Anhieb wurde es still unter den Asen.

Dann endlich brach Applaus aus. Der erste der klatschte war Thor, was Loki ein wenig verwunderte, denn man sah selbst dem Donnergott an, dass er sich erschrocken hatte. Der Schreck allerdings verflog sofort und wich einem kühnen Lächeln, das Loki die Gedärme abzuschnüren schien.

Der Trickster kassierte einen scharfen Blick von seinem Meister, doch es war klar, dass eine Strafe ausbleiben würde, denn die Menge _liebte_ es.

Immer mehr Bestien stürmten den Saal, liefen über Tische, sogar etwas wie ein kleines unschuldiges Kätzchen sprang auf den Schoß einer der anwesenden Damen und als sie es berühren wollte, verpuffte es in grünem Nebel. Ein entzücktes Lachen ließ Loki schmunzeln. Ja, diesmal hatte er es im Griff.

Einige Zeit später war alles vorbei, man verbeugte sich und es wurde gejubelt, der Allvater erhob sich von seinem Thron, sprach sein Lob aus, über die _„…besondere Vorstellung zu einem besonderen Anlass."_ Loki spürte augenblicklich die sturmblauen Augen auf sich ruhen und sah zu Boden.

Wieso musste dieser Thor ihn unbedingt ansehen? Konnte er nicht all die anderen ansehen?!

Fast ein wenig wütend versuchte der Trickster seinen schwerer gehenden Atem zu beruhigen, diese kleine Vorstellung hatte ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet. Leichte Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe wischte er sie vorsichtig weg, das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, versuchte er gekonnt zu ignorieren.

Doch als Loki aufsah, schaute der Donnergott bereits zu seinem Vater.

 _Du bist paranoid. Eindeutig._

Besser war wohl, er entspannte sich ein wenig.

Das Fest wurde eröffnet und endlich fand auch Loki einen Platz im Bereich des Adels, wo die Magier üblicherweise unterkamen. Doch die ganzen hochgestochenen Damen und Herren um ihn herum schienen sein Interesse kein bisschen zu wecken, stattdessen schaufelte er etwas Essen auf den Teller und im Gegensatz zu manchen Essgewohnheiten hier am Tisch, nahm er sein Besteck zur Hand.

„Das war zauberhaft, wahrlich!", hörte er die Stimme einer der adeligen Frauen neben sich und sah auf, mit einem knappen, lieblosen Lächeln. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den Namen der Frau und eigentlich wollte er das auch nicht. Die meisten Leute aus dieser Gesellschaftsschicht waren so interessant wie der alljährliche Plätzchen-Wettbewerb an dem sie teilnahmen und zudem schmeckte alles was sie dort fabrizierten ziemlich scheußlich. Aber mal ehrlich, wer kam auf die Idee, Fleischplätzchen zu backen?!

„Loki?"

„Entschuldigung. Bitte was?"

Natürlich hatte er nicht zugehört. Und dann spürte er wieder diese stürmischen Augen im Rücken.

 _Er sieht sicher zu der Frau. Immerhin könnte man in ihrem Ausschnitt Gungnir verstecken._

Wie vermutet hatte die Adelsdame (sehr zu Lokis Freude!) ihren Gesprächsansatz vergessen, stattdessen starrte sie ganz entzückt an dem Trickster vorbei zum Tisch der Herrscherfamilie.

„Er sieht hier her!", meinte die Blondine leise und aufgeregt, sofort schoss ein zartes Rosa in ihre Wangen und Loki atmete tief durch, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Eriks scharfer Blick traf ihn zudem über zwei Tische hinweg und es war als hätte sein Meister einen Radar dafür, wenn Loki kurz davor war etwas Unhöfliches oder gar vollkommen Verrücktes zu tun.

Murrend sah der Trickster wieder auf seinen Teller und musste feststellen, dass sein Hunger bereits vergangen war. Diese Asen machten ihn wirklich fertig, diese ganze Stimmung und dieses oberflächliche Gehabe stand ihm mit einem Mal bis zum Hals.

Während Loki lustlos in seinem Essen stocherte und sich überlegte, wie er sich am besten von dieser Feier entschuldigen konnte, passierte plötzlich etwas, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte: der Mann neben ihm stand auf, ein wenig zu plötzlich und machte Platz für ein ganz anderes Kaliber von Gesellschaft: Thor höchstpersönlich.

Kurz starrte Loki den Donnergott an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, sogar sein aufgespießtes Stück Hühnchen verabschiedete sich von seiner Gabel zurück auf den Teller. Unfassbar.

Wie von einer Riesenwespe gestochen fuhr Loki mit einem Mal von seinem Stuhl auf und senkte den Blick, als wären ihm seine Manieren gerade wieder eingefallen.

„Mein Prinz", meinte er leise und merkte, wie raus seine eigene Stimme sich plötzlich anhörte.

 _Du machst dich lächerlich. Es ist nur ein Prinz._

„Kein Grund den Blick zu senken oder aufzustehen", sprach der Prinz mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die Loki zum ersten Mal hörte. Sie klang dunkel, höflich aber vor allem intelligent und aufgeweckt. Und da war ein Unterton zu hören, der Loki direkt in den Unterleib schoss. Das musste dieser Charme sein, von dem alle sprachen.

Der Trickster konnte nicht glauben, dass es selbst bei ihm wirkte, wo er sich doch gegen all die Idioten hier gefeilt fühlte, sich über ihnen dachte und niemanden an sich heranließ.

 _Bitte erzähl mir eine Geschichte. Eine lange!_ , flehte seine innere Stimme gen Thor und Loki erstickte sie kurzerhand brutal unter seinem Stolz. Er war aufgeregt, klar, das musste es sein.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", wollte Thor mit einem Schmunzeln wissen, als er Lokis innere Verwirrtheit zu bemerken schien.

„Mein Prinz", bot Loki sofort seinen Stuhl an, noch immer fest in der Annahme, der Donnergott wollte zu seiner Sitznachbarin. Doch Thor bemerkte das Missverständnis offensichtlich und mit einem ausgelassenen Lachen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich dachte mir, ich könnte mich zu dir setzen."

 _Natürlich will er zu dir. Wegen der Show, du Idiot._

Thors Lachen war eines der wenigen ehrlichen die Loki gehört hatte und plötzlich fühlte er einen zufriedene Wärme im Bauch, weil er der Grund für dieses wundervolle Lachen war. Andererseits spürte er Wut aufkeimen, weil er sich zum Affen machte. Vor dem Prinzen.

„Verzeihung mein Prinz ich… äh... natürlich."

Ein wenig steif ließ Loki sich wieder nieder und spürte unangenehm, wie alle Augen auf ihm lagen. Er hasste diese Aufmerksamkeit und Thor fokussierte sie praktisch um ein Tausendfaches. Loki fühlte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und die Situation wurde ihm mit einem Mal unangenehm.

Thor schien das wenig zu stören, der Prinz ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, schenkte sich ein Glas Met ein und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen von der Seite.

 _Sieh mich nicht so an du Idiot!_

Fast mechanisch griff Loki zu seinem Becher und vermied es den Blonden anzusehen. Er kam ihm einfach zu perfekt vor. Perfektes Lächeln, perfekter Bart, perfekter Körper, einfach perfekt.

 _Zu perfekt für dich._

Die Stimme in seinem Inneren irritierte Loki fast genauso wie die Aussage des Prinzen die er gerade so noch mitbekommen hatte.

„Das vorhin war wirklich gut. Zum ersten Mal musste ich nicht so tun, als wäre ich beeindruckt. Ich hab mich wirklich erschrocken als die Bestie auf meinem Tisch stand, so als sähe ich sie zum ersten Mal. Sogar Vater hat kurz gezuckt", ein breites Grinsen zierte die perfekten Lippen. „Dafür wollte ich dir danken."

Loki nickte und versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln. Hatte Thor etwa bemerkt, dass es nicht die geplante Show war, die er da vollzogen hatte? Es war schwer zu sagen, was wirklich hinter diesen sturmblauen Augen vorging. Und so ungern Loki es zugab, der Donnergott war interessanter als der ganze Rest und er hatte tatsächlich Lokis Aufmerksamkeit erhascht.

„Ich danke euch mein Prinz. Ich fürchte allerdings, Meister Erik sieht das etwas anders", lächelte Loki nun doch etwas ehrlicher und steckte seine Gabel erneut in das Hühnchen, um etwas zu tun zu haben und den Blonden nicht die ganze Zeit ansehen zu müssen. Thor hob ebenfalls den Becher und trank, ohne seinen Blick jedoch von dem Trickster zu wenden, wie Loki feststelle, als er vorsichtig zur Seite schielte. Bei Hel, wie peinlich!

Loki schob das Stück Fleisch in seinen Mund und kaute bedächtig, zunehmend wütend darüber, dass Thor ihn so ansah ohne etwas zu sagen. Verdammt wenn er etwas wollte, sollte er einfach sprechen!

„Hab ich was im Gesicht?", wollte Loki etwas zu spitz wissen und während die Umsitzenden den Atem anhielte spuckte Thor fast sein Met aus.

„Ich…", der Donnergott wusste offensichtlich nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, es sprach wohl niemand so mit ihm. Doch die blauen Augen waren frei von Ärger, viel mehr war da ein interessiertes Glitzern aufgetaucht. „… ich wollte fragen ob du mich zur großen Jagd begleiten möchtest. Ich will dass du mein Seidr bist."

Die große Jagd! Loki blieb das Hühnchen fast im Hals stecken.

Einmal im Jahr gab es diesen (wie er fand bescheuerten!) Wettbewerb an welchem alle Krieger auszogen, ihnen zur Seite ein Magier, um eine Bilgenschlange zu erlegen. Die Viecher waren riesig, stinkig, giftig, stachelig und mehr Drache als Schlange. Wer auch immer die Dinger benannt hatte, hatte eindeutig einen Hang zur Verniedlichung gehabt.

„Nur ausgebildete Seidr dürfen teilnehmen", erwiderte Loki recht gleichgültig, auch wenn er seine Brust vor Stolz schwellen spüren konnte. Der goldene Prinz wollte ihn! War das zu fassen? Erik würde das niemals glauben und ihn erst recht nicht lassen. Eigentlich… schade.

„Ich bin der Kronprinz!", entgegnete Thor.

„Das sehe ich."

Loki schmunzelte, natürlich wusste er was Thor meinte, aber er konnte einfach nicht still sein. Und gerade als er sich entschuldigen wollte, sah er ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen des Blonden, das ihm augenblicklich Hitze in die Wangen schoss.

„Bitte… begleite mich!", versuchte Thor es erneut und die Worte ließen Loki den Atem anhalten.

Was machte er nur mit ihm?

Etwas zu hektisch schob Loki den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht. Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Und überhaupt, ich fühle mich nicht wohl!"

Gerade als er sich umdrehen und davonstürmen wollte, packte ein eiserner Griff ihn am Handgelenk und Loki sah in das Gesicht des Donnergottes, das voll von Fragen war und fast auch geknickt wirkte. Loki wusste nicht warum, aber der Anblick brach ihm fast das Herz.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal wie du heißt", versuchte Thor die Lage zu entschärfen, doch als er bemerkte wie unangenehm Loki das alles gerade sein musste, ließ er den Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich los.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen des Tricksters ruhten in dem Sturm aus Blau vor ihm und tatsächlich blieb er kurz stehen: „Loki. Mein Name ist Loki."

„Loki…"

Der Tonfall gemischt mit dieser atemberaubend dunklen Stimme raubte Loki jeden klaren Gedanken und mit einem Mal drängte alles in ihm auf Flucht. Er musste dringend hier weg!

„Thor…"

Es klang selbst in seinen Ohren wie ein Abschied als Loki hinauseilte und dann endlich hinaustrat in die kühle Nacht. Endlich frische Luft…

Seufzend streckte der Trickster sich kurz, um sich zu beruhigen und als er endlich seine normale Atmung wiederfand, schlenderte er langsam zum Tempel zurück.

Was für ein seltsamer Tag.


	2. Ein Kessel voll Liebe

Armer Loki darf aufräumen!

Tja, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass das ganze komplizierter wird als er ursprünglich glaubte...

Wie immer freue ich mich über Ideen & Kritik und was ihr sonst so loswerden wollt.

* * *

Putzen und Aufräumen. Ohne Magie!

Loki murrte vor sich hin während er mit bloßen Händen in der Abstellkammer des Tempels wühlte und alte Räucherschalen aussortierte. Natürlich putzte keiner gebrauchtes Zeug und die schmalen Finger klebten voll mit Ölen und anderen Stoffen, die den Schwarzhaarigen die Nase rümpfen ließen.

 _„Das hast du nun davon"_ , imitierte er Erik vom Vorabend. _„Du hast den Prinzen stehen lassen und ein unmögliches Licht auf unseren Tempel geworfen! Du gehst nirgendwo hin, ehe nicht die ganze Kammer blitzeblank ist!"_

Loki rollte mit den Augen. Er war schon den ganzen Morgen hier drin und es konnte noch Stunden, gar Tage dauern bis er in diesem Wirrwarr und Durcheinander wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung hereinbekommen würde. Außerdem fühlte er sich selbst langsam wie ein antiker Ritualgegenstand, während er versuchte den verdammten Staub aus seiner Nase zu bekommen.

Und was war _das_ denn?

Loki krabbelte auf ein paar wackelige Kisten und entdeckte im hintersten Eck einen ganzen Kessel voll mit brauner, stinkender Brühe. Bei den alten Göttern, der musste schon Jahre hier stehen!

„Uääh…"

Der Trickster rümpfte die Nase. Okay, das Ding musste auf jeden Fall hier heraus wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum bleiben sollte. Wenn er nur ein bisschen Magie benutzen würde, würde das sicher keiner merken…

„Loki!"

Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf. Loki, der gerade beide Hände zum Zaubern ausgestreckt hatte, verlor das Gleichgewicht bei dem lauten Türknallen und stürzte mit einem erstickten Schrei von den Kisten in Richtung Kessel, unendlich dankbar dafür, nicht _darin_ gelandet zu sein. Voll von Staub, Dreck und klebrigen Ölresten erhob er sich hustend wieder und wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, was alles irgendwie nur schlimmer machte.

 _Wirklich intelligent_ , spöttelte seine innere Stimme und Loki hielt es nicht für nötig sich umzudrehen, als er die Stimme seines Meisters erkannte.

„Ich mach ja schon Meister Erik, aber was bei Hel ist _das_ denn!? Bilgenschwein-Eingeweide?! Das riecht total übel, kann ich es nicht einfach… wegzaubern?"

Doch als ein aufforderndes Räuspern erklang und keine Schimpftriade oder Antwort kam, wandte Loki sich doch langsam um; und erstarrte.

In der Tür stand nicht nur (ein vor stummer Wut rasender) Erik, sondern auch die mächtige Gestalt des Donnergottes, der gerade sehr offensichtlich versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Loki schoss augenblicklich Hitze in die Wangen, Aufregung, Scham und ein kurzer Blick in eine rostige Spiegelfläche sagten ihm, dass das hier der denkbar _schlechteste_ Zeitpunkt dafür war, Thor zu begegnen. Und wenn er so in die braunen Augen seines Meisters sah, dann war Loki sich sicher, dass Erik ihm keinen Meter über den Weg traute und anscheinend schon fiebrig an der nächsten Strafe tüftelte, die er ihm aufhalsen konnte.

 _Vielen Dank auch Thor_ , hörte er seine innere Stimme und selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang sie sarkastischer als alles andere was er so von sich gab. Und jetzt? Beide starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an und Loki hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

 _Entschuldigung?_ Vielleicht eher … _Entschuldigung für gestern Abend! Aber es war ziemlich unverschämt mich derart zu überrumpeln. Und übrigens, wegen dir sehe ich so aus. Und ich musste noch nie einen verdammten Abstellraum putzen!_

Doch tatsächlich verbeugte Loki sich tief und hielt den Blick gen Boden gerichtet.

„Mein Prinz verzeiht mein… unkonventionelles Auftreten, vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ihr… -", erneut hörte er Erik scharf einatmen. Okay, den Kronprinzen loszuwerden war also keine Option. „… einen Moment wartet bis ich mich… äh, umgezogen habe."

Thor grinste nun endgültig, wie Loki aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte und er wandte sich an Erik.

„Ich danke euch Erik Jorikson. Ich denke von hier ab komme ich selbst zurecht."

Loki hob den Kopf unauffällig an und begann wild hinter dem Rücken des Prinzen in Richtung seines Meisters zu gestikulieren, formte mit seinen Lippen ein stummes _Lass mich nicht allein mit ihm!_ , doch all das half nichts. Ganz pflichtgetreu verschwand sein Meister mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und schloss die Tür. Loki schluckte und straffte die Schultern, als Thor sich wieder an ihn wandte.

 _Verdammte königsloyale Asen._

Thor sah sich in der Abstellkammer um, der tiefrote königliche Umhang, gebunden um eine weinrote Robe, wirkte hier genauso fehl am Platz wie ein Barren Zwergenstahl im Dreck und Loki wurde zunehmend ungeduldiger. Beiläufig fuhr er sich durch die Haare, nur um zu sehen, wie ein Staubteppich langsam in Richtung Boden rieselte. Bei Hel, er wollte einfach nur im Erdboden versinken. Doch ehe die Stille unangenehm werden konnte, klang die tiefe Stimme Thors durch den Raum.

„Es muss schwer sein all die Regeln und Gebräuche zu akzeptieren, für jemanden der nicht hier aufgewachsen ist." Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln sah der Donnergott zu Loki herüber und der Trickster lächelte nur.

Ironischer Weise war der Prinz selbst der Erste, dem das irgendwie Sorgen machte oder besser gesagt, der Verständnis zeigte.

„Ich wünschte Meister Erik würde das auch so sehen", gab Loki zurück und schien noch immer etwas zerknirscht zu sein.

„Ist das hier... machst du das öfter? In solchen… Dingen rumwühlen?" Thor griff nach einer Phiole mit seltsamer blauer Flüssigkeit und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war Loki mit einem Satz bei dem Prinzen, um ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„ _Das_ solltest du besser… das solltet Ihr besser liegen lassen."

„Nenn mich Thor."

„Da drin ist ziemlich… warte, ich soll was?"

„Ich bestehe darauf."

Thors sanftes Lächeln ließ Lokis Gedanken mit einem Mal einfrieren und einige Augenblicke lang konnte er nicht anders, als den Kronprinzen anzustarren. _Hey, du bist per Du mit dem beliebtesten Prinzen aller Zeiten. Erik wird begeistert sein. Wenn du Glück hast, wird er dich die große Wiese mit einer Nagelschere stutzten lassen, anstatt mit den Händen._

Tatsächlich vermutete Lokis Meister selbst hinter dieser Kleinigkeit bestimmt wieder einen Komplott des Tricksters, denn in seinem Kopf war es _unmöglich_ , dass ein Nicht-Ase, irgendein Waisenjunge die Aufmerksamkeit einer so hohen Persönlichkeit erregen konnte. Und bis vor wenigen Stunden hätte Loki ihm ohne Zögern Recht gegeben.

Thor bemerkte Lokis Sprachlosigkeit offensichtlich und tat ein paar Schritte an ihm vorbei ins Innere, wobei die blauen Augen fragend über den Kessel glitten. Offensichtlich hatte Thor vorhin _sehr wohl_ alles mitverfolgt. _Na toll._

„Kannst du das denn überhaupt heben?"

„Naja…", Loki machte ein paar unsichere Schritte neben den Donnergott, hielt die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt und hob eine Braue skeptisch in Richtung der stinkenden Brühe. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ihn selbst erst entdeckt. Daher habe ich gerade wirklich keine Zeit zum Reden, Meister Erik wird richtig wütend, wenn ich nicht spätestens Morgen fertig bin!"

„So viel Talent, und man lässt dich putzen", meinte Thor etwas abfällig und wedelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Nase herum.

 _Ganz genau Herr verwöhnter Königssohn, das normale Leben stinkt!_ , spöttelte Loki in Gedanken und ein freches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Naja, eigentlich sollte ich heute bei einer Zeremonie helfen aber wegen… ehm… es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen."

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Thor den Kopf neigte, die tiefblauen Augen sich wieder dem Trickster widmeten, und zu seiner Überraschung fand Loki darin wohl etwas wie einen Geistesblitz. Thor hatte ganz offensichtlich ein paar Schlüsse aus all dem gezogen, Loki abschätzig musternd, in all seiner prächtigen Schmutzigkeit.

„Es ist wegen mir, oder? Wegen gestern."

„So würde ich das nicht unbedingt ausdrücken… aber... ach was solls. _Ja_ , es ist eine Strafarbeit."

Loki rollte mit den Augen. Zum Teufel mit den Förmlichkeiten, er war echt sauer. Alles nur wegen diesem verdammten goldenen Prinzen und dessen verdammter Neugier. „Hör zu, es ist wirklich nett dass du hier bist, aber wie bereits erwähnt ist es furchtbar ungünstig gerade."

Thor grinste und mit einem Mal ahnte Loki Schlimmes.

Eine Braue hebend schob der Schwarzhaarige sich in Thors Sichtfeld, alarmiert von diesem (zugegeben umwerfend) kühnen Gesichtsausdruck. Loki traute dieser Mimik keinen Meter weit, am liebsten hätte er sich auf Thor geschmissen um ihn von egal was abzuhalten. „Warte, was hast du vor? Ich sehe ganz genau, dass du etwas ausheckst! Thor!"

Doch der Prinz ließ sich nicht beirren, schob die Kisten vor dem Kessel zur Seite als wäre Spielzeug darin und nicht tonnenschweres Ritualbesteck und Loki musste mitansehen, wie der makellose rote Umgang einen ganzen Ballen Staub und Dreck abfing. Der Kessel schwappte leicht als eine Kiste ihn streifte und die Brühe siffte auf den Boden, wo der rote Umhang sie unfreiwillig aufsog wie ein Schwamm. Beide Hände machtlos an den Schläfen spürte Loki Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wollte Thor etwa…?

 _Erik bringt dich um. Tu etwas!_

„Was tust du denn da!", wollte Loki verzweifelt wissen, doch alles was er bekam war ein breites Lächeln, das seine Knie weich werden ließ, während Thor den Kessel einfach anhob. Beeindruckt und aufgescheucht zugleich war Loki sofort zur Stelle und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen.

„Thor, bitte, ich meine das _toternst_ , lass den blöden Kessel stehen!"

„Ich helfe dir einfach und dann hast du endlich Zeit mit mir zu reden."

„Diese Logik ist absolut… bescheuert!", quiekte Loki verzweifelt und suchte nach einem Mittel, den Prinzen aufzuhalten.

„Du hast gesagt, du hast keine Zeit weil du aufräumen musst", erinnerte Thor ihn und auch wenn Loki sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, er konnte diesen verschmitzten Tonfall _hören_. „Und außerdem ist es meine Schuld. Also kann ich es wohl wieder gut machen."

„Gut machen?! Wenn Erik dich mit diesem Ding sieht bin ich _tot_!"

„Ich bin der Kronprinz, ich kläre das schon."

 _Du arroganter Mistsack!_ , fluchte Loki und biss sich gerade so auf die Unterlippe, um es nicht laut zu sagen. Der hatte ja gar keine Ahnung! Sobald Thor dem Tempel den Rücken kehren würde, war der Trickster geliefert. Aber vielleicht mit ein bisschen Schadensbegrenzung…

Schnell nahm Loki den schleifenden Teil des Umhangs vom Boden hoch, schnappte die Putzbürste von einem kleinen Beistelltisch und begann verzweifelt den roten Stoff auszubürsten, während er Thor hinterherlief. Was wie erwartet wenig funktionierte, das Öl hatte den Stoff vollkommen zerstört und das Einzige was passierte war, dass er selbst sich fühlte wie ein verdammter Kammerdiener.

„Bei den alten Göttern, wenn du durch diese Tür…"

Zu spät.

Der Donnergott marschierte samt Kessel hinaus auf die Tempelanlage und Loki stand verloren in der Tür, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu unternehmen. Er konnte ja immer noch beten, dass niemand einen fast zwei Meter großen, gut gekleideten Hünen mit Kilometer gegen den Wind stinkender brauner Kesselbrühe bemerken würde, aber das war ungefähr so wahrscheinlich wie der Gedanke, sich ein Bilgenschwein als Haustier zu halten. Und in einem der Türme tauchte auch schon Eriks entsetztes Gesicht auf.

 _Ja ganz genau Meister, darf ich vorstellen? Der goldene Prinz und die widerliche Kesselbrühe. Erster Akt!_

So sehr Lokis Gedanken versuchten all das locker zu sehen, er sah nur eine endlose Strafe und den Vorwurf, Thor verzaubert zu haben. Es war nämlich verboten einen anderen Asen zu verzaubern. Und wenn etwas verboten war, war es klar, dass Loki es getan haben musste. So oder so ähnlich jedenfalls dachte Erik wohl.

 _Habe ich doch garnicht!_ , verteidigte er sich schon in Gedanken, aber all das würde wenig bringen. Ein letztes Mal rieb Loki sich beruhigend über die Furche zwischen den Brauen, die sich wegen dem Donnergott gebildet hatte.

„Was ist Loki, kommst du? Ich habe keine Ahnung wo der Kessel hin soll!"

„… ja… ja ich komme ja schon! Achtung Stufe!"

Thor wackelte und Loki hielt den Atem an, aber der Donnergott fing sich wieder. Glück gehabt.

 _Meine Nerven…_ , seufzte der Trickster innerlich aber ergab sich seinem Schicksal und folgte dem großen Trottel vor sich, bis er neben ihm lief. Und dafür mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln des Donnergottes belohnt wurde.

Schmunzelnd sah Loki zu Boden.

Thor mochte ein Riesenidiot sein, aber irgendwie war er wirklich süß. _Süß! Bist du ein verliebtes kleines Mädchen oder was?_ Doch selbst dieser Gedanke konnte Lokis triumphierenden, stolzen Gesichtsausdruck nicht vertreiben; der goldene Prinz schleppte _seine_ Strafarbeit durch den Tempel, wo jeder Seidr es sehen konnte.

 _Ganz genau ihr heuchlerischen Blödmänner. Das da ist Thor und ja, er schleppt Zeug durch die Gegend. Für mich. Das habt ihr Langweiler echt nicht kommen sehen!_

Und so wie Loki Asgard kannte, würde aus dem Kessel bald eine ganze Gerüchteküche werden. Schön. Der Trickster liebte es im Gespräch zu sein, sofern dieses Thema ganz Asgard eins auswischte. Außerdem hatte er seit einer ganzen Weile keine Schlagzeilen mehr produziert!

„Danke", meinte er mit einem beschwichtigten Lächeln gen Thor und es war das erste Mal seit er denken konnte, dass er vollkommen ehrlich gelächelt hatte.

„Nicht hierfür."

„Oh doch. _Genau_ hierfür."


	3. Ein königliches Bad

Weiter gehts!

Es ist eine längere und daher eher nicht so turbulent beginnende Geschichte, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

Wenn ihr Fragen oder Anregungen habt, dürft ihr mir gerne schreiben! Zumal die ganze Geschichte ohnehin nicht feststeht, ich schreibe meistens wonach mir der Sinn steht.

* * *

Zugegeben, Thor war echt lustig.

Wenn man mal von seiner überaus arroganten _Ich-bin-der-Prinz_ -Nummer absah, hatte der Blonde immer einen frechen Spruch auf Lager. Doch was Loki am meisten verwunderte war die Tatsache, dass Thor ihn mehr reden ließ, als das er selbst sprach. Es kam Loki wie ein kleines Wunder vor, wenn man mal das Ego des Donnergottes betrachtete.

Zufrieden lag der Kronprinz dann auf den saftig grünen Wiesen, schubste ein paar weiße Blümchen um und lächelte seelenruhig vor sich hin. _Ungefähr so wie jetzt_.

„Hast du überhaupt zugehört?", wollte Loki murrend wissen, während Thor mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genoss.

„Natürlich."

„Es macht eher den Eindruck als würdest du irgendwelchen Gespenstern nachjagen."

„Das nennt man Entspannung. " Wieder dieses freche Grinsen, dass Loki unwillkürlich ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Ja, ich schätze als Königssohn hat man eine Menge Zeit für Entspannung. Nicht so wie wir normales Volk. Wir müssen arbeiten und sind mehr mit Verbeugen beschäftigt, als mit allem anderen."

Thor lachte. Es war das schönste Geräusch der Welt.

„Hör auf zu lachen Thor! Seit du mich verfolgst musste ich mich öfter verbeugen als in den letzten zwei Jahren zusammen!"

„Ich verfolge dich?" Träge öffnete der Donnergott ein Auge um Loki anzusehen, wobei ein amüsiertes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte. „Ich dachte immer es wäre anders herum!"

„Bitte?! Wie oft habe ich dich allein in den letzten Stunden praktisch rausgeworfen?"

„Hmmmm", ein tiefes Brummen, das Loki unwillkürlich schaudern ließ, „… so um die zwölf Mal, schätze ich."

„Du zählst das?"

Wieder nur ein Lachen und Loki verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Prinzen, der plötzlich in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war und absolut nicht locker ließ. Was fand er bloß an ihm? An einem einfachen Magier in Ausbildung? Es gab nichts was Loki besser oder schlechter konnte als all die anderen, im Gegenteil, er war jung, unerfahren und anfällig für allerlei Unfug. Eigentlich der denkbar schlechteste Umgang für königliches Blut. Was wohl Thors Vater davon hielt? Ob Odin das überhaupt wusste?

„Was macht man so den ganzen Tag als Prinz?", wollte Loki schließlich wissen und versuchte dabei mit Absicht gelangweilt zu klingen, um nicht zu viel Interesse zu zeigen. Er wollte Thors riesiges Ego nicht auch noch füttern, sonst würde der Blonde wohl platzen.

„Als Thronfolger muss man ständig an irgendwelchen Banketten und öffentlichen Kundgebungen teilnehmen. Trainieren, trainieren, trainieren. Diplomatenzeug lernen…"

„… sich waschen und bedienen lassen, bewundert werden, armen einfachen Wesen auflauern", komplettierte Loki die Aufzählung und rollte mit den Augen.

Thor grinste noch immer leicht, aber schließlich rollte er sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand, den Trickster musternd, der unter dem intensiven Blick seine Knie unbewusst enger an die Brust zog und erst recht vermied, Thor anzusehen. Denn irgendwie wurde Loki das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese sturmblauen Augen in sein Innerstes sehen wollten. Und das war ein Ort, den Loki nicht vorhatte zu teilen.

„Ich könnte tatsächlich ein Bad brauchen. Sogar meine Augenbrauen kleben", stimmte der Donnergott dem Schwarzhaarigen schließlich zu und rupfte demonstrativ ein Blatt von einer der Blumen, um es sich auf die Braue zu drücken. Es blieb kleben. Loki grinste.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, Thor."

Der Donnergott fischte bereits nach dem nächsten Blatt, klebte es auf die freie Stelle über seinem anderen Auge und wackelte dann mit beiden Brauen. Es sah einfach _zu_ dämlich aus und Loki konnte das Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken, das tatsächlich zu einem Lachen wurde.

Thor musste ebenfalls lachen, ein seltsames Glitzern in den blauen Augen, das der Trickster nicht zu deuten wusste. Aber im Prinzip war es ihm auch egal; sonst hatte Loki nämlich nicht viel zu lachen.

Thor nahm die beiden Blätter wieder herunter und rollte sich auf den Bauch.

„Ich meine das ernst, Loki! Kommst du mit? Wir sind fertig, die Kammer ist aufgeräumt, alles ist entsorgt…"

Thor sah den Trickster aus großen Augen an und der Schwarzhaarige schielte tatsächlich zu dem Prinzen, was ein großer Fehler war. Wie sollte er nein sagen, zu _diesem_ Blick? Dieser verdammte Charme ließ Lokis Kopf immer weich werden wie eine frisch gestopfte Daunendecke.

 _Aber andererseits…_ , wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, mit dem Kronprinzen ein bisschen Wellness nachzugehen? Und ein Bad war mitunter das, was Loki sich gerade am meisten wünschte, denn sie hatten den ganzen Tag geschuftet und sahen furchtbar aus.

 _Er muss auch ohne Rüstung wahnsinnig gut aussehen…_

Mit einem Mal entsetzt von seinen eigenen Gedanken drängte Loki diese aus seinem Kopf, ebenso wie die Bilder eines nackten, extrem gutgebauten Kronprinzen.

 _Nein nein nein… denk nicht mal daran!_

Thor hingegen beobachtete Lokis Gesicht genau und seufzte schließlich enttäuscht auf.

„Lass mich raten: du kannst nicht, weil dein Meister dich _umbringt_?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn er es einfach nie erfährt?"

Nun war es an Loki schurkisch zu schmunzeln. „Ich meine; etwas total Verbotenes tun liegt doch in meinem Nicht-Asen-Blut. Sagt Meister Erik immer. Ich finde, er sollte wenigstens einen Grund bekommen, das behaupten zu können!"

Die Erleichterung in Thors Blick und das spitzbübische Leuchten der blauen Augen machten Loki mit einem Mal glücklich. Es war seltsam, er tat nie etwas für andere, er hatte keine Freunde, keine Familie, eigentlich sah jeder den Trickster als Einzelgänger, dessen spitze Zunge eher gemieden als geschätzt wurde. Wer hörte auch schon gerne unangenehme Wahrheiten?

„Ich mag es wenn du so dreinschaust", holte Thors tiefe Stimme Loki aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Sofort spürte der Trickster Hitze in seine Wangen steigen.

„Ich schaue nicht anders als sonst auch!"

Thor schmunzelte, verkniff sich aber offensichtlich eine Antwort. Stattdessen beugte er sich leicht vor und streckte eine Hand aus, was den Schwarzhaarigen augenblicklich erstarren ließ;

Loki dachte an alles, _alles Mögliche_ , Momentaufnahmen von Küssen kamen durch seinen Kopf geflogen und er konnte keinen Gedanken erfassen oder gar aufhalten, es war das Allerseltsamste, was er je erlebt hatte. Sein Herz raste, sein Atem stand still. So musste es sich ungefähr anfühlen, wenn man auf dem Rücken einer Bilgenschlange hing. Zumindest fand Loki keinen besseren Vergleich für die Mischung aus Angst, Vorfreude und Triumph die er empfand.

Doch die Hand des Donnergottes fand lediglich eine gelöste, ölgetränkte Strähne und schob sie sachte wieder hinter Lokis Ohr.

 _Ernsthaft, du denkst ans Küssen? Das ist der Kronprinz! Männlich und wahrscheinlich längst versprochen. Komm schon, sei kein Trottel._ Loki seufzte innerlich. Tatsächlich kam er sich mit einem Schlag mächtig blöd vor und war ganz froh, als Thor sich kommentarlos erhob und ihm weitere Peinlichkeiten ersparte.

 _Tu einfach als wäre nichts gewesen. Nie._

„Und jetzt? Wollen wir etwa laufen?", murrte der Trickster ungehaltener als er es beabsichtigt hatte, aber verdammt, er schämte sich vor sich selbst.

Thor hingegen ließ sich absolut nichts anmerken, streckte Loki eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen und setzte wieder seinen _Ich-bin-der-Kronprinz_ -Gesichtsausdruck auf. Loki rollte mit den Augen.

„Ach warte, du hast ein Pferd. Wahrscheinlich das tollste, beste und schnellste Pferd."

„Natürlich."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Thor sich ab, dieses strahlende vorfreudige Lächeln auf den Lippen und Loki konnte nicht anders als dümmlich zu grinsen. Wahnsinn, er würde im Palast baden!

„Und dein Vater hat kein Problem damit?"

Lautlos schlich Loki neben Thor durch die Palastgänge, unsichtbar, während der Blonde vorbeilaufende Einherjar grüßte und auch für die eine oder andere hübsche Maid ein nettes Lächeln übrig hatte. Wie erwartet waren die Damen ganz entzückt von dem Donnergott und Loki hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich übergeben.

 _Stell dich nicht so an. Erst nervt es dich, dass er so hinter dir her ist und jetzt bis du eifersüchtig?_

Loki verzog einen Schmollmund und war ganz dankbar dafür, dass Thor ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Es wäre besser… wenn er es nicht erfahren würde", war die halblaute Antwort des Prinzen.

Kein Lächeln. Kein Grinsen.

Auch wenn es amüsant war, dass Thor ihm mit seiner eigenen Aussage kam, so fühlte Loki sich doch augenblicklich unsicher. Was war denn so falsch an ihm? Lag es an seinem Stand? An seinem Aussehen? Daran, dass er so viel angestellt hatte? Mochte Odin ihn nicht? Empfand er ihn als schlechten Umgang?

Tausende Fragen rotierten durch den Schädel des Tricksters und bereiteten ihm ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend. _Möchte der Herr Prinz vielleicht einfach ein neues Spielzeug?_

Vollkommen verunsichert folgte Loki Thor durch die goldglänzenden Flure und mit einem Mal kam ihm das alles als weniger gute Idee vor. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?!

 _Das muss dieser verdammte Charme sein._

„Verstehe", gab Loki schnippisch zurück und reckte stolz das Kinn, auch wenn der Blonde es nicht sehen konnte.

Scheinbar irritiert von dem Tonfall sah Thor nun doch zur Seite, schaute natürlich an ihm vorbei (naja er war ja auch unsichtbar!), doch Loki korrigierte ihn auch nicht. Er lief einfach weiter, sollte der Donnergott ruhig ein bisschen grübeln. Und ganz offensichtlich tat er das auch, dem Ausdruck seiner Augen nach zu urteilen.

 _Gut so._

Wenig später blieb Thor stehen, unterhielt sich lachend mit zwei der Mägde vor einer größeren Tür und Loki konnte mitansehen, wie sie mit einem zarten rosa auf den Wangen kichernd nickten, hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten aber schließlich den Eingang räumten. Loki kam nicht umhin ein Bein auszustrecken, um eines der übermütigen Mädchen zu Fall zu bringen, als sie an ihm vorbeiliefen.

 _Volltreffer._

Verwirrt stand die junge Frau auf, suchte nach der Ursache, fand aber keine.

„Beeil dich Gerti, du hast den Prinz gehört!"

„Ja… tut mir Leid, mir war als wäre da noch jemand…"

„Jetzt komm!"

Loki sah den beiden Frauen grinsend nach und schlüpfte durch den Türspalt, den der Donnergott offen hielt. „Bin drin."

Thor schob sich ebenfalls hindurch und schloss die Tür wieder. „Gut, niemand sollte uns stören. Du kannst also wieder… auftauchen."

Loki grinste noch immer als er wieder wie aus dem Nichts im Raum erschien, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte Thor nicht so oft mit Magiern zu tun, allein sein faszinierter Blick war Lob genug für den Trickster. Und auch ein Ansporn, der Beste zu werden.

 _Um Thor zu beeindrucken._

Erneut würgte der Trickster seine verräterischen Gedanken ab und begann stattdessen sich umzusehen; diese Badehalle war der reinste _Wahnsinn!_

Wände aus Gold und Marmor, die Decke war so hoch, dass wohl auch gut drei Etagen hinein gepasst hätten und Loki musste seinen Kopf ganz in den Nacken legen, um nach oben sehen zu können: Deckenornamente von der Entstehung der neun Welten. Atemberaubend.

Die Becken waren angelegt wie hübsche kleine Naturseen, Wasserdampf stieg in Wölkchen auf und deutete auf heißes Wasser hin, während kleine Zuläufe ähnlich einem Bach vor sich hin plätscherten. Dagegen war das Badehaus im Tempel die reinste Absteige.

Ein paar Pflanzen schafften eine naturnahe Atmosphäre und Loki tat einige Schritte am Rand entlang.

„Das ist echt… total umwerfend", staunte er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, wobei sein Mund sich schlagartig trocken anfühlte: Der Kronprinz hatte nicht lange an seiner Kleidung festgehalten (generell waren die Asen etwas _zu_ freizügig für Lokis Geschmack!) und grinste den Trickster über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Findest du?"

Achtlos warf Thor seine Kleidung auf einen Haufen und das Spiel der Rückenmuskeln und Schultern ließ Loki krampfhaft schlucken. Gab es Wesen die derart perfekt sein konnten? War das möglich? Und wieso strafte man ausgerechnet ihn damit, sich das ansehen zu müssen?

 _Mach den Mund zu du Idiot_ , ermahnte Loki sich und klappte seine Kiefer wieder zusammen, ehe der Donnergott etwas bemerken konnte.

„Es ist wirklich beeindruckend. Unser Badehaus im Tempel hat ein Becken und …", Loki stockte als Thor sich bückte um die Stiefelschnallen zu lösen und der Trickster sah mit hochroten Wangen zur Seite. „… es gibt keine Bäche und Pflanzen und… ominöse Deckenornamente. Ist der Typ mit dem Stab da dein Vater?"

 _Gut gerettet!_

Thor lachte leise, hatte sich nun auch seiner Stiefel und Hosen entledigt und sah, wie die Götter ihn geschaffen hatten, zur Decke. „Ja, das dort oben ist mein Vater. In seinen besseren Jahren, als sein Bart noch braun und seine Knochen noch frisch waren!"

Loki wagte kaum sich zu bewegen und war vollkommen von dem Anblick abgelenkt, der sich ihm bot. Als Thor mit einem offenen Lächeln zu ihm rüber sah, lächelte Loki automatisch mit, auch wenn er kein Wort mitbekommen hatte.

„Loki? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus als würdest du gleich zusammenbrechen", meinte der Donnergott und hob skeptisch beide Brauen.

„Die Hitze es… also ich vertrage Hitze nicht so gut", rettete der Trickster sich und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. Endlich schaffte er es auch den Blick von dem blonden Musterkrieger abzuwenden und begann seine Tunika aufzuknöpfen. „Du musst nicht auf mich warten, es geht gleich wieder!"

Doch es war zu spät, Thor war schon zu ihm getreten, ein gütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er Lokis zittrige Finger zur Seite schob und selbst Hand anlegte an den Knöpfen. Mit wenigen Griffen waren sie offen.

„Bitte, ich kann das selbst!", protestierte Loki mit einer ordentlichen Portion Arroganz in der Stimme, doch alles was er sich einfing war ein noch arroganteres Grinsen des Donnergottes.

„Hab ich gesehen."

Loki holte Luft um erneut dagegen zu wettern, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht bevormunden lassen wie ein kleines Kind und es regte ihn zudem auf, dass Thor irgendwie Recht hatte. Seine Finger zitterten noch immer und seine Wangen pochten, aber dass das tatsächlich nur an der Hitze lag bezweifelte Loki stark. Es war diese verdammte Nähe…

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, die schmale Gestalt einer Frau schlüpfte mit dem Rücken zuerst herein und genauso lautlos wie die Tür aufgeglitten war, schloss sie sich wieder.

„Da bist du ja Thor, Liebling, ich habe dich gesucht weil… oh."

Frigga, die Königin von Asgard stand vor den beiden Männern und Loki wollte mit einem Mal im Boden versinken. Sie hatte all die Gespräche vorher gar nicht mitbekommen, wie musste _das_ denn aussehen!

 _Das wars. Du bist tot. Oder schlimmer, sie verbannen dich irgendwo hin. Vielleicht auf die Insel der Stille._

So erstarrt Loki im ersten Moment war, im Nächsten war er gut zwei Schritte von Thor weggezuckt und hatte eine steife Haltung angenommen, die Tunika hing nahezu haltlos an seinen Schultern und plötzlich schien der Trickster kreidebleich, die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen und gen Boden gerichtet.

„Verzeiht meine Königin! Ich… äh… bin sofort weg!"

Doch noch ehe Loki hinausstürmen könnte, hielt Frigga sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Kichern wenigstens ein bisschen königlicher wirken zu lassen. Als sie Lokis Panik bemerkte hob sie schnell abwehrend die freie Hand und musste nun doch endgültig lachen. „Nein nein… Loki richtig?, kein Grund zur Sorge mein Junge. Ich bin gleich wieder weg, bleib ruhig hier."

Frigga lächelte ihr mütterliches Lächeln, so voller Güte und Wärme, dass Loki sich automatisch entspannte, er musste sich nicht einmal dazu zwingen. Was war nur los mit dieser Familie? Sie waren so anders als die meisten hier und kurz bedauerte der Trickster, seine eigene Mutter nicht zu kennen. Aber nach nur wenigen Momenten mit Frigga in einem Raum wünschte er sich bereits, eine Mutter wie sie haben zu können. Ob seine Eltern auch so… verständnisvoll waren?

 _Er hat ihr Lächeln._

Thors Mutter musterte Loki nur kurz und trotzdem hatte der Schwarzhaarige das Gefühl, dass sie ab diesem Moment eine Menge mehr über ihn wusste, als alle anderen Wesen in Asgard. Ihr Blick war einfühlsam aber scharf wie ein Dolch und als sie Loki schließlich ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, musste auch er schwach Lächeln. Es war ansteckend.

„Thor, dein Vater sucht dich den ganzen Tag bereits, unsere Gäste aus Vanaheim wollten dich unbedingt sehen."

Thor runzelte die Stirn und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er wenig Lust auf solche Empfänge hatte. Der Kronprinz wollte sich drücken.

„Mutter, bitte. Ich bin keinen Tag Zuhause und heute… „, ein kurzer Blick zu Loki, „… war ich wirklich beschäftigt. Könntest du nicht…?"

„Deinen Vater belügen?" Frigga grinste herausfordernd.

„So wollte ich das natürlich nicht sagen…" Thor fuhr sich verlegen durch die blonde Mähne und es war offensichtlich, dass selbst die arrogantesten Männer vor ihren Müttern wieder ungefähr zwölf Jahre alt waren.

„Hast du aber", grinste Loki automatisch und erntete einen belustigen Blick der Königin, ehe sie sich wieder an den Donnergott wandte.

„Ich sage Vater, dir ist nicht wohl und du musst dich ausruhen. Du hast eine lange Reise hinter dir, nicht wahr?" Mit einem Zwinkern öffnete Frigga die Tür wieder ohne Geräusch und Loki fragte sich erneut, wie sie das anstellte. „Viel Spaß Jungs!"

Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

„Hast du mich gerade vor meiner Mutter verpetzt?", wollte Thor mit einem herausfordernden Leuchten in den blauen Augen wissen, doch Loki merkte, dass er seine Verlegenheit über diesen Besuch zu vertuschen versuchte.

„Nicht direkt. Aber es war eine Augenweide den großen Thor in Verlegenheit zu sehen", grinste Loki amüsiert. „Vielleicht könnte ich das beim nächsten Fest als… hey, hey, Thor!"

Mit einem Satz war der Blonde bei dem Trickster, hob ihn hoch und schmiss ihn trotz lauten Protesten samt Kleidung in das Becken hinein. Blubbernd und nach Luft schnappend tauchte Loki auf, schob sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus den Augen und als er Thors Lachanfall bemerkte, setzte der Trickster ein schurkisches Schmunzeln auf.

 _Na warte…_

Mit einer sanften Geste schubste Loki das Wasser vor sich leicht an.

Was als harmlose kleine Welle getarnt Richtung Beckenrand glitt, wurde kurz vor dem Donnergott zu einer meterhohen Wasserkobra, die dem Blonden der Länge nach zischend ins Gesicht klatschte.

Vollkommen nass fischte Thor die blonden Haare und Zöpfchen aus seinem Gesicht, sein Lachen ging in einem gluckernden Husten unter und Loki spürte endlich echte Befriedigung eines gelungenen Rückschlags.

„Steht dir gut. Ist bestimmt bald total in Mode wenn du das trägst", stichelte Loki weiter und deutete auf die nassen blonden Haare.

„Das hat sich bisher niemand getraut…"

Thors Stimme war ein dunkles Knurren, doch anstatt Wut oder Missgunst, hatte der Trickster offensichtlich den Spieltrieb des Prinzen geweckt. Und Thor sah atemberaubend aus, mit diesem entschlossenen, fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen und den nassen Haaren.

„Gewöhn dich dran, _mein Prinz_."

„Bete, dass ich es nicht tue."

Und noch bevor Loki die letzten Worte wirklich erfassen konnte, stürzte Thor sich mit einem verspielten Kampfschrei in das Becken, wo schon bald unter Lachen und Plätschern eine Schlacht um die Vorherrschaft im Badehaus begann.


	4. Balder

Hallo zusammen!

Ein neuer Char taucht auf, wie das Kapitel wohl schon ankündigt: Thors kleiner Bruder Balder. Wahrscheinlich ist er hier doch ein wenig anders als man sich ihn vorstellen würde - aber wer weiß, welche Rolle er noch spielen wird?

Für Kommentare, Kritik und Lob bin ich natürlich sehr dankbar, das ist es was Geschichten verbessert und Autoren antreibt. Danke!

* * *

"Wenn ich nicht immer putzen müsste, würde ich öfter so etwas veranstalten", seufzte Loki zufrieden und wischte mit einem Handtuch über seine Haare, um sie halbwegs trocken zu bekommen.

Sie waren mittlerweile in Thors Zimmer angekommen, nachdem sie in dem Badehaus eine wahre Überschwemmung verursacht hatten, als wäre ein Tsunami hindurchgefegt. Wahrscheinlich hätte man eher auf einen Krieg als auf Badespaß getippt, aber es war Loki egal. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich ausgelastet und glücklich. Und _nass_.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer erklang ein Rumpeln, kurz darauf tauchte Thor mit einem Berg Kleidung auf und schmiss sie auf sein riesiges Himmelbett. Loki war sich sicher, dass fünf Leute problemlos würden darin schlafen können, ohne sich eingeengt zu fühlen und mit einem Mal fragte Loki sich, wie viele Damen hier wohl schon gleichzeitig drin gelegen hatten. Wenn er Thor so ansah, hätte er auf _viele_ getippt.

Die blauen Augen unterzogen Loki einer kritischen Musterung, welcher sich nur mit Handtuch bekleidet plötzlich sehr nackt fühlte und sich einfach abwandte, um in den Spiegel zu sehen und seine Haare zu korrigieren.

"Was ist denn?", wollte der Trickster schließlich wissen und klang wohl genervter als beabsichtigt, aber andererseits ärgerte ihn dieses Starren. Konnte er nicht woanders hinsehen? Loki vermied es, Thors Blick im Spiegel aufzufangen, auch wenn er ihn deutlich spürte.

"Du bist schmaler", kam es etwas rau von dem Donnergott und Loki spürte wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. War es überhaupt möglich, derart empfindlich auf eine Stimme zu reagieren? Diese Tonlage des Prinzen ließ Lokis Knie ständig weich werden und der Trickster hoffte inständig, dass sich das mit der Zeit legen würde.

 _Mit der Zeit! Du willst ihn doch nicht öfter treffen?_

Loki schielte kurz in den Spiegel, sah in diese unglaublich blauen Augen, ehe er den Blick schnell wieder senkte. Irgendwie übte dieser Mann dort am Bett eine Wirkung auf ihn aus, die der Trickster selbst nicht verstand. Es war eine Spannung und Anziehung die sich gefährlich anfühlte, aber auch absolut süchtig machte. Loki wollte den Donnergott reizen, ihm Kontra geben und ihn wahnsinnig machen. Er wollte der Grund für jedes bisschen Wut und für jedes Lächeln sein.

 _Bei Hel hörst du dir selbst zu..._

Loki rubbelte erneut durch seine Haare und verbarg sein Gesicht im Handtuch. "Ja und? Ich bin eben kein Krieger", gab er schnippisch zurück. Er hasste es so zu sein. Kleiner und schwächer als die anderen stolzen Asen, für die lediglich große, starke Krieger von Belang waren. Krieger wie Thor.

"Nein, das ist es nicht... es...", Thor hielt inne und Loki schielte unter dem Handtuch hindurch in den Spiegel. Der Donnergott hatte den Blick kurz gesenkt und es schien als ringe er mit einigen Worten die er sprechen wollte, dann aber offensichtlich doch für sich behielt. "... ich denke meine Kleidung wird dir nicht passen."

 _Er hat sich wieder gefasst._

Thor hob eine kunstvoll gewebte Tunika vom Bett hoch, in tiefem Dunkelblau bestickt mit Goldfäden, dann trat er an Loki heran und hielt es skeptisch gegen seinen Rücken. Der Trickster spürte die Berührung warmer, rauer Finger und wandte sich langsam um, damit er Thor und die Tunika betrachten konnte. Der Donnergott schien allerdings nicht sehr zufrieden.

"Nein, hier würdest zu zwei Mal hereinpassen..."

Loki sah ebenfalls seufzend an sich herunter. "Wenn ich als Kartoffelsack zum Fest gehen wollte, wäre es genau richtig."

Thor grinste und zog sich die Tunika kurzerhand selbst über den Kopf. Natürlich passte sie perfekt und stand dem Blonden ausgezeichnet. Selbst mit feuchten Haaren und ohne jeglichen Schmuck spürte Loki eine gewisse Ehrfurcht vor der königlichen Erscheinung des Prinzen, die massigen Schultern waren gestrafft, die Haltung voller Ehre und doch mit einer großen Portion Wagemut, die sich durch ein verwegenes Grinsen auszeichnete. Wenn man den Donnergott betrachtete, konnte man erahnen wie viel Kraft und Ungeduld in dem noch jungen Körper schlummerte und wie viel mit den Jahren noch dazu kommen würde.

"Warte hier Loki, ich hole dir Sachen von meinem Bruder."

"Balder? Der ist doch erst sechzehn!"

"Du bist nunmal kein Krieger", zwinkerte Thor schelmisch und Loki konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Geste etwas furchtbar Zweideutiges hatte. Dazu warf er ihm seine eigenen Worte an den Kopf!

"Wehe die Tunika ist fliederfarben!", rief Loki ihm hinterher, doch der Donnergott war bereits verschwunden.

Flieder... alles was Balder trug war fliederfarben! Tuniken, Stiefel, ja sogar Edelsteine.

Loki hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wieso man als Königssohn ausgerechnet so eine Mädchenfarbe wählte, aber dann wiederrum konnte es doch gut sein, dass Balder weniger Interesse an Mädchen hatte und vielmehr selbst eines war. Zumindest im Geiste. Also vom anderen Ufer.

 _Andererseits sehen neben Thor alle Asen aus wie Mädchen._

Da war etwas dran. Vielleicht sollte er seine Meinung zu Balder überdenken und es noch einmal mit einem anderen Blickwinkel probieren. _Genau, vielleicht ist er gar nicht stock schwul sondern mag einfach Violett._

Loki grinste.

Die Tür glitt wieder auf, holte den Trickster aus seinen Tagträumen zurück, während der Donnergott triumphierend über seinen Fund lächelte;

Zwar war es _lilafarben_ (wer hätte das gedacht...!), aber es war derart dunkel, dass es auch hätte schwarz sein können. Lediglich bei Bewegung veränderte der Stoff durch Lichteinfall seine Farbe und schimmerte in kräftigem Dunkelviolett.

 _Wunderschön._

"Das ist toll ich... hatte so etwas noch nie an."

Beeindruckt nahm Loki den Stoff zwischen die Finger nachdem Thor zu ihm getreten war und ließ ihn sanft durch seine Hände gleiten, ein fasziniertes Glitzern in den Augen. Die Seidr trugen eher einfache Roben, oder Variationen aus Leder, aber feine Ausgeh-Sachen gab es nicht. Und dieses Stück hier war wahrhaftig königlich. "Ich kann das nicht tragen. Die Leute werden mich ansehen, das geht nicht."

Thor schmunzelte nur und reichte Loki die Tunika.

"Hey, du bist mit dem Kronprinzen auf dem Fest. Du solltest meiner würdig aussehen und nicht in der Menge versinken. Wobei...-"

Doch weiter kam Thor nicht, denn Loki drückte den Stoff zurück gegen die Brust des Blonden, mit einer Vehemenz die ihn selbst überraschte.

"Heißt das ich genüge dir sonst nicht?", schnappte Loki zurück und reckte das Kinn. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber mit einem Mal fühlte er sich von Thors Worten verletzt, ja richtig hinabgesetzt. Was war denn so falsch an seiner normalen Kleidung? Oder an ihm?

"Loki ich..." Thors überraschtes Gesicht sprach für sich.

"Ich bin kein _Prinz_ Thor, ich bin nicht wie du! Nicht so edel nicht so... verwöhnt und _verzogen_!" Loki gestikulierte mit übertriebener Dramatik und merkte schon, wie es in Thors Körper langsam zu brodeln begann.

"Ich bin verzogen?", versuchte der Prinz es bemüht ruhig und schien irgendwas zwischen verwirrt und fassungslos zu sein. "Ich glaube, ich würde das gerne noch einmal hören!"

Loki verengte die Augen leicht, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Thor so arrogant an wie er konnte. Er würde sicher nicht vor Thor kuschen, nur weil er ein Prinz war! Er hatte ihn beleidigt und Loki konnte das kaum hinnehmen. Als wäre er minderwertig nur weil er nicht königlich war!

"Du bist _absolut_ verzogen! Nur weil du der zukünftige König bist glaubst du, du kannst tun und lassen was du willst! Vor allem armen _normalen_ Bürgern nachstellen scheint dir Spaß zu machen, nur um ihnen dann zu sagen wie _wenig_ sie in ihrem Dasein wert sind!"

"Loki hör auf...", mahnte der Blonde und sog bemüht tief Luft ein, doch seine Muskeln begannen bereits unter Spannung zu zucken.

 _Weiter. Weiter!_

"Mit _was_ aufhören? Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen! Erst bedrängst du mich, dann willst du nicht verschwinden, verführst mich zu Dingen die ich bereuen werde und versucht mich dann zu einem...-" Loki wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft weil er keine Worte fand, "... zu einem königlichen _Haustier_ zu machen?! Ich sag dir jetzt mal was ...- au!"

Mit einem lauten Knurren hatte Thor sich auf ihn gestürzt, Loki zappelte ebenfalls knurrend, hatte aber keine Chance gegen den eisernen Griff um seinen Körper. Thor drückte ihn zu Boden und allein das Gewicht des Donnergottes reichte, um Loki dort zu halten. Der Trickster dachte über einen Zauber nach, aber so wütend und abgelenkt wie er gerade war, würde das nur in einem Unfall enden.

"Lass mich los Thor!"

"Ich würde dir gerade _so_ gerne diese Zunge abbeißen", knurrte Thor, doch sein Blick hatte neben Aggressionen ein dunklen Glanz bekommen, der Loki gleichermaßen fesselte wie faszinierte.

Eine ganze Weile lang herrschte spannungsgeladene Stille zwischen ihnen, in welcher die beiden Männer sich anstarrten, wütend, fragend, abwartend. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Thor kochte förmlich, noch immer unterschwellig knurrend, während Loki es selbst in dieser Position schaffte, arrogant das Kinn zu recken.

Dann plötzlich wurde der Blick des Donnergottes weicher, weniger wütend, doch seine Stimme war ernst und leise. "Bitte komm mit mir auf das Fest Loki."

Loki konnte nicht anders als sich ebenfalls zu entspannen, zumindest was seinen Ärger anging. Mit einem Mall verpuffte sämtliche Wut und so sehr der Trickster böse auf den Donnergott sein wollte, er schaffte es nicht. Nicht bei dieser entwaffnenden Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme.

Loki stützt sich mit beiden Ellebogen leicht auf.

"Okay..."

"Okay. ... Ziehst du es an?"

"Na gut."

Thors Blick war ernst und er ruhte noch einige Momente in den grünen Augen, ehe der Donnergott sich langsam erhob und dem Trickster aufhalf.

Es war eine mehr als seltsame Situation; Diese plötzliche Nähe eben hatte Lokis Herz hämmern lassen, als wollte es aus seiner Brust springen und auch Thors Atem war etwas ungleichmäßig. Und das schlimmste daran war, Loki wusste, dass er ihn mit Absicht gereizt hatte. Doch das schien der Donnergott immerhin nicht bemerkt zu haben.

 _Peinlicher wird es nicht mehr..._

Wortlos lief Loki zu der Robe zurück, hob sie vom Boden auf, zusammen mit einer schwarzen Lederhose und verschwand in dem anliegenden Waschraum. Die Asen mochten freizügiger sein und Thor hätte sich wohl ohne Umschweife vor ihm umgezogen, aber Loki konnte das nicht; er schätzte das bisschen Privatsphäre nach diesem Moment, um seinen Kopf wieder halbwegs ordnen zu können.

Die Robe passte tatsächlich ziemlich gut und als Loki hinaustrat, die Haare streng zurückgekämmt, spürte er sofort Thors Blick auf sich. Der Blonde sagte nichts, hatte aber wieder _dieses_ Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das umwerfende _du-musst-immer-mitlächeln_ -Lächeln undnd Loki spürte schon, wie seine Mundwinkel sich automatisch zu einem Schmunzeln verzogen.

Doch plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Loki entwickelte allmähllich eine Abneigung gegen Türklopfen und diesmal versuchte er sich besser zu wappnen, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und straffte die Schultern. Ohne auf ein herein zu warten glitt die Tür auf.

"Hey Thor, wollen wir zusammen... - oh."

Balder war eingetreten, in strahlenden Pastelltönen und Loki hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl geblendet zu werden. Wie alle anderen Asen die letzten Tage starrte auch Balder auf den Trickster, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Thor, fragend, vollkommen _verwirrt_.

 _Oh nein... nein nein nein!_

Es war ein Blick mit dem man Dinge bedachte, die nahezu unfassbar schienen. So würde man wohl einen Zwerg im eigenen Badezimmer betrachten, oder Odin in Unterwäsche auf dem Thron. Doch dieser Blick galt Thor und sagte eindeutig etwas wie _'Ein Mann in deinem Zimmer?! Vor dem Fest? Keine gutgebaute Brünette?!_ ' und Loki musste schwer schlucken.

Sofort hob er leicht die Hände und winkte abwehrend. Balder grinste nur breiter.

 _Du bist hier der Blödmann vom anderen Ufer, nicht ich!_

Am liebsten hätte er Balder am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt, Thor merkte von all dem mal wieder rein garnichts und Loki fuhr sich mit einer Hand resigniert durchs Gesicht.

"Wer ist das?", wollte Balder wissen.

"Das ist Loki. Er ist ein Seidr!"

"... in Ausbildung", ergänzte der Trickster.

Thor lächelte breit. "Er hat eine Menge Talent."

Balders Braue wanderte immer höher, skeptisch blickte er zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Thor vergab wohl nicht oft Komplimente, dem Gesichtsausdruck des Braunhaarigen nach zu urteilen.

 _Toll, das wird der beste Gerüchteeintopf der Welt!_

"Ihr geht zusammen aufs Fest?", wollte Balder weiter wissen.

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

Verwirrt sah Thor zu Loki rüber, offensichtlich auf eine Erklärung wartend, denn schließlich hatte der Trickster eben noch zugestimmt. Balder grinste wieder erwartungsvoll.

"Also ja, wir gehen zusammen dort hin. Aber nicht _so_ eine Art von zusammen!", erklärte Loki schließlich so geduldig wie er konnte.

"Welche Art von zusammen?" Thor hatte es wirklich nicht mit subtilen Andeutungen.

"Schon klar", half Balder etwas nach. "Ihr geht zusammen aufs Fest."

"Ja?" Thor sah erwartungsvoll zu dem Trickster.

"Ja! Bei den alten Göttern, _ja_ , wir gehen zusammen dort hin. Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir das dann tatsächlich mal täten?!", rollte Loki fassungslos mit den Augen.

"Nimm ihn nicht so ernst Balder, es ist schwer für ihn sich an den Umgang mit der königlichen Familie zu gewöhnen", flüsterte Thor grinsend und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. "Abgesehen von den Stimmungsschwankungen ist er wirklich nett."

"Scheint mir ein wenig zickig zu sein, der Gute", flüsterte Balder zurück.

"Ich kann euch hören..."

Entnervt verschränkte Loki die Arme vor der Brust, als beide Brüder ihn breit angrinsten. Verarschten die ihn etwa gerade? Oder hatte Thor es tatsächlich immer noch nicht begriffen und Balder war einfach nur darauf angesprungen? Es war schwer zu sagen, Thor wirkte und war keineswegs dumm, wenn auch öfter etwas begriffsstutzig.

"Siehst gut aus Loki", lächelte Balder dann versöhnlich.

"Ja..", stimmte Thor zu, leicht in Gedanken. "Gut... Gehen wir!"


	5. Eine Entscheidung

Soo, weiter gehts!

Ein kurzes Kapitelchen, aber doch mit der ein oder anderen Überraschung

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Kommentare, Anregungen und Kritik nehme ich übrigens gerne entgegen, schließlich sind es Leser, die einen motivieren weiter zu machen :3

* * *

 _Zusammen_ war ein ziemlich dehnbarer Begriff wenn man mit dem Donnergott auf ein Fest ging. Die Feier zu seinen Ehren hielt noch mindestens drei Tage lang an und die Halle war wie gestern Abend berstend voll mit Asen, Speisen und Getränken.

Sobald Thor auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, hatten die Massen ihn wieder belagert, jeder wollte auf einen Trinkspruch mit dem goldenen Prinzen anstoßen und Loki merkte schnell, dass er sich besser verzog, weil er im Weg stand.

Mit einem Glas Wein streifte er stattdessen über das Fest, getroffen von fragenden Blicken, woher die Robe an ihm stammte und fast war der Trickster verleitet eine Ansage zu machen, dass er sie geklaut habe. Vom königlichen Hofe! Weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als _lilane_ Roben zu klauen. Na gut, diese hier war schön, aber es war einfach nicht seine Farbe.

Mürrisch leerte Loki sein zweites Glas, den Donnergott ständig im Auge. Thor hatte schon nach weniger Zeit deutlich mehr Alkohol intus und man konnte beobachten, wie er im Umgang mit allen lockerer wurde... hier ein Händeschütteln, dort ein Schulterklopfen... lag seine Hand etwa an der Brust von der Rothaarigen?

Der Stich der Eifersucht war gigantisch und Loki drückte sich zwischen zwei Feiernden an den Tisch, um sich Wein nachzuschenken.

 _Du verträgst nicht so viel... denk daran!_

"Hey, pass doch auf!"

"Pass doch selber auf...!", gab Loki schlechtgelaunt zurück und etwas in seinem Blick musste mörderisch wirken, denn der deutlich größere Ase ließ es einfach gut sein und wandte sich murrend und angepisst wieder seinem Essen zu.

Loki hingegen war sämtlicher Appetit vergangen, ihm war regelrecht schlecht wenn er Thor mit all den Frauen sah, die sich anboten ihm _Gesellschaft_ zu leisten. Ja klar, als wäre es das Einzige was sie täten.

 _Was interessiert es dich? Du magst ihn doch sowieso nicht._

Loki nippte an seinem Glas, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und trat auf einen der Balkone nach draußen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und Asgard erstrahlte in tausend Lichtern aus Kerzen und Öllampen, zu Ehren der siegreichen Heimkehr seines Prinzen.

 _Hätte ich ihn bloß nie kennengelernt_.

Den Blick auf die rote Flüssigkeit gesenkt, das Glas langsam schwenkend, bemerkte Loki gar nicht wie noch jemand den Balkon betrat.

"So früh schon grübelnd hier draußen?"

Loki hob den Kopf leicht genervt. Es war Balder.

"Ich vertrage die Hitze nicht so gut", gab er seine Standartantwort zum Besten und beachtete den jungen Prinzen nicht weiter. Doch Balder gab sich damit nicht zufrieden und trat stattdessen näher zu dem Trickster, um sich neben ihm auf das Geländer zu lehnen.

"Magst du Männer?" Balder legte den Kopf leicht schief, mit einem neckischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. _Ganz schön direkt. Und betrunken. Und das in seinem Alter!_

Auch wenn Loki wusste, dass er diese Diskussion besser nicht betrunken führen sollte, so schaffte er doch einen überraschten und entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen (vielleicht gelang er ihm so gut, weil er tatsächlich überrascht und entsetzt war...).

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na so wie ich es sage. Ob du auf Männer stehst!"

Loki schwieg.

Stand er denn auf Männer? Sein erster Gedanke war ein klares _nein_ , aber dann wiederrum, wann hatte er sich mal zu Frauen hingezogen gefühlt? Oder zu überhaupt wem? Oder hingezogen zu _irgendetwas_? Loki konnte sich tatsächlich nicht erinnern und alles was er wusste war, dass lediglich Thors Nähe ihn in einen besorgniserregenden Zustand versetzte. War das etwa weil er...?

"Nein, tut mir Leid", beschloss Loki etwas härter als beabsichtigt und trank einen großen Schluck Wein.

"Ach wirklich?" Balder rückte grinsend näher an den Trickster, die rotbraunen Augen unablässig in seine gebohrt und Loki hatte Mühe diesem Blick standzuhalten. Der Wein machte ihn hitzig und kühn, seine Beine allerdings wackelig und durch diese plötzliche Nähe bedrängt bohrte Loki seine freie Hand in das Geländer an seinem Rücken.

 _Du sitzt fest. Mach jetzt keine Szene, das ist Balder!_

"Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

Trotz der kühlen Luft draußen spürte Loki wie seine Wangen immer heißer wurden. Was hatte der Kerl denn vor? Er kam ihm so nah, wollte er etwa...?

Die Bilder von Thor mit Frauen im Arm zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und Lokis gekränkter Stolz schrie förmlich danach, sich auch jemanden für das Fest zu suchen, etwas Spaß zu haben und nicht zu grübeln. Nicht alleine zu sein.

Plötzlich spürte Loki warme Lippen auf seinen und für den Moment war der Schwarzhaarige erstarrt. Er war betrunken, der Kuss fühlte sich weich und gut an, zwei Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und dieser angenehme Druck von Muskeln...

 _Das ist Balder_.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen schob der Trickster den Braunhaarigen von sich, ihn fassungslos anstarrend. "Was tust du da! Du... du bist keine Prinz _essin_ und erst _sechzehn_!"

"Du bist auch nicht viel älter", grinste Balder belustigt, ließ aber von Loki ab, offensichtlich mehr als zufrieden. Mit einem amüsierten Leuchten in den Augen verschwand Thors Bruder wieder im Inneren und ließ Loki staunend, völlig perplex zurück.

Nachdenklich fuhr Loki mit einem Finger über seine Lippen, in dem Versuch das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, doch es kam ihm wie ein irrer Traum vor.

 _Du mochtest es._

Murrend schob Loki seine Gedanken zur Seite und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Es war spät, er war müde von dem ganzen Tag und Thor war ohnehin nicht aufzutreiben, dafür aber sein Bruder, der ihn geküsst hatte. Er sollte _dringend_ von hier weg.

 _Wenn Thor es getan hätte..._

Allein die Vorstellung ließ Lokis Knie weich werden und er beschloss, dass er dringend mehr Wein brauchte. Und am besten Zeit alleine, denn all die fröhlichen Gesichter in dem Raum hielt er nicht mehr aus. Allerdings konnte er nicht ohne seine Sachen gehen, die in Thors Gemächern lagen.

Loki stellte den Becher auf einem Tischchen ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum königlichen Palasttrakt. Natürlich kam er hier alleine nicht hindurch... aber wer spielte schon gerne fair? Er wollte ja nur kurz seine Sachen holen.

Unsichtbar schlich er an den Wachen vorbei, öffnete die Tür zu Thors Zimmer einen Spalt breit und schlüpfte lautlos hindurch, bemüht vorsichtig. Doch die Laute hinter ihm, ließen Loki aufhorchen:

Langsam drehte der Trickster sich um, nur um Thor mit der Rothaarigen zu sehen, ziemlich nackt und wild knutschend auf dem Bett. Lokis Konzentration war mit einem Mal weg und sofort wurde er sichtbar, den Mund leicht ungläubig geöffnet.

Die Frau bemerkte den Schwarzhaarigen zuerst, war aber derart betrunken, dass sie nur kichernd auf ihn zeigte und Thor, der wohl eher mit einem Geist gerechnet hatte, drehte sich ihrem Fingerzeig nach um.

"Was gibt es denn dort zu lachen, hm?", wollte er grinsend wissen, doch sein Grinsen erstarb als er Loki entdeckte. Kein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

Loki war das nicht nur extrem _peinlich_ , er spürte auch eine tiefe Enttäuschung, als wäre irgendeine keimende Hoffnung geplatzt, die er angefangen hatte zu hegen. Aber _diese Szene_ kam in dieser Hoffnung sicher nicht vor und war der Aulöser völliger Lethargie.

Thors geschocktes Gesicht (war es wegen seinem Gesichtsausdruck? Er musste verletzt wirken...) holte den Trickster zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, doch unerwarteter Weise spürte er keinerlei Wut. Nur Resignation. Ohne Zögern zog er Balders Tunika über den Kopf, schlüpfte aus seinen Lederhosen, es war ihm egal, dass Thor ihn anstarrte. Ebenso flink hatte er seine eigene, noch feuchte Kleidung vom Stuhl geschnappt und angezogen.

"Loki was... warte wo gehst du hin?"

"An einen Ort der möglichst wenig mit _hier_ zu tun hat", gab der Trickster vollkommen gleichgültig zurück.

"Warte... wie..."

"Machs gut Thor."

Dann war Loki aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Als Loki am frühen Morgen völlig betrunken zum Tempel zurückgekrochen kam, sparte selbst Erik sich einen Kommentar, sah dem Häufchen Elend lediglich nach, wie es in Richtung seines Zimmers verschwand.

Loki war vollkommen am Ende und auch wenn er erfoglreich jede andere Erinnerung getötet hatte, so blieb doch ausgerechnet die zurück, in der nackte Körper sich auf Thors Bett räkelten. Wieso musste er so gequält werden? Und dann auch noch wegen etwas völlig Unbedeutendem? Was ging es ihn überhaupt an?

 _Du bist ein Idiot. Ein Riesenidiot._

Ja, Loki fühlte sich so. Er fand doch ohnehin, dass Thor ihm ständig zu nahe trat und nun hatte er diese Nähe eben auf eine Frau verlagert. _Genau was du wolltest._ Aber warum fühlte es sich nur so furchtbar kalt an?

 _Du bist betrunken. Geh ins Bett._

Ohne Widersprüche folgte Loki seiner inneren Stimme, fiel stöhnend in die weichen Kissen und zog mit einem Griff den kleinen Mülleimer näher an das Bett heran. _Nur für alle Fälle._

Keinen Augenblick später war er eingeschlafen.

Es klopfte. Es klopfte _laut_. Loki stöhnte.

"Was ist denn...", brummte er so laut er konnte, doch er bereute es augenblicklich durch explosionsartige Kopfschmerzen. Okay, er hatte gestern Einiges getrunken, wahrscheinlich konnte er ganz froh sein noch zu atmen.

"Loki, mach auf. Der Prinz ist hier um dich zu sehen!"

"Ich will _ihn_ aber nicht sehen", gab Loki zurück und ließ seine Stimme noch elendiger als ohnehin schon klingen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

"Loki, ich kann ihn nicht wegschicken..."

"Bitte Meister Erik. Es geht mir... ich fühle mich als hätte eine Horde Bilgenschweine mich überrannt. Könnt Ihr... könnt Ihr nicht einmal gnädig sein? Ich..." Allein bei dem Gedanken Thor _jetzt_ gegenübertreten zu müssen drehte sich Loki der Magen um und dann geschah wohl etwas, das seinen gesamten Tag rettete: er musste kotzen.

"Loki... übergibst du dich?"

 _Nein, ich tu nur so!_ , rollte Loki innerlichen mit den Augen, dennoch fühlte er sich jetzt schon besser und er stand schwerfällig vom Bett auf, um zum Waschraum zu kommen. "Wie ich bereits sagte... _es geht mir nicht gut_!"

"Ich werde dem Kronprinzen ausrichten lassen, dass du unpässlich bist..."

 _Endlich ein wenig Kooperation._ "Danke Meister."

Schritte, die sich entfernten. Sehr gut, dann konnte er sich diese Situation für heute ersparen, aber wie lange würde das gut gehen? Er konnte Thor ja nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, allein wegen der Tatsache, dass er ein Seidr war und früher oder später würde auch er zu wichtigen Besprechungen hinzugezogen. Der Magierorden stand der königlichen Familie in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr nah.

 _Sag ihm einfach, dass du ihn nicht mehr sehen kannst. Sag ihm die Wahrheit. Du könntest einen Brief schreiben!_

Ja einen Brief. Das war eine gute Idee! Gleich nachdem er fertig war mit seinem Elend und der Übelkeit, ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen und etwas gegessen hatte, würde er einen Brief schreiben. Oh, vorher würde er noch eine ganze Weile einfach nur _schlafen_.

Loki hatte seinen Brief abgeschickt, per verzauberter Brieftaube (nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Botschaft niemand anderem in die Hände fiel) und war eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Er hatte kurz und prägnant geschildert warum es besser war, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sahen und dass er ohnehin zu wenig Zeit hatte als Seidr, um dauerhaft irgendwelche Unternehmungen zu starten. Und dass er seine Zeit ja ohnehin alleine verbringen konnte, wenn sie sich verabredeten und er der einzige war, der dabei auftauchte.

Thor würde es sicher verstehen. Schließlich brauchte er ihn nicht, oder? Das hatte er auf dem Fest ja ganz deutlich bewiesen.


	6. Nähe und Notlügen

So, weiter gehts!  
Wäre hätte gedacht, dass auch Thor nicht so gut mit dem Abschied leben kann? (Schon klar, ungefähr alle :P)  
Und zum ersten Mal wird es ein bisschen... wärmer.. rrr.

Wie immer bin ich für Kommentare und Co. dankbar!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen !

* * *

Auch der nächste Tag verging, ohne dass Thor auftauchte.

Loki nutzte den Tag um sich etwas zu erholen und seine Übungen zu machen, was er die letzte Zeit kaum hatte tun können. Meister Erik allerdings war kurz davor ihn früher aus dem Unterricht zu entlassen, weil jeder Versuch Konzentration zu üben bei Loki nach wenigen Sekunden scheiterte.

"Du bist abgelenkt", meinte Erik streng und straffte die Schultern. "Wenn ich dein Feind wäre, wärst du jetzt tot!"

Loki seufzte lautlos. "Noch einmal."

Zugegeben, er _war_ abgelenkt. Nach seinem Brief an Thor hatte er nichts mehr von diesem gehört und langsam glaubte der Trickster, dass ihr Abschied tatsächlich permanent sein könnte. Es riss ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg, so sehr er auch versuchte diesen Gedanken ins positive Licht zu rücken.

 _Er war vernünftig. Er hat es eingesehen._

 _Dachtest du er würde kommen und versuchen deine Meinung zu ändern?_

Erneut kassierte Loki die volle Breitseite eines Windstoßes, der ihn von den Füßen fegte. Verdammt, wieso wollten ihm seine Gedanken bloß nicht gehorchen?

Das Training war ein voller Reinfall gewesen und Loki saß frustriert in seinem Zimmer. Wieso nur musste er die ganze Zeit an diesen Idioten denken, der ihn behandelte wie einen Diener, den man rufen und stehen lassen konnte wie man wollte?

Vielleicht weil Thor Charme hatte, einen gewissen Grad an Wagemut und nicht weniger bereit war verrückte und verbotene Dinge zu tun als er selbst? _Verbotene Dinge. Ungefähr wie das, was du wirklich willst?_ Was war denn was er wollte? Offensichtlich nicht, den Donnergott loswerden. Denn das hatte er ja erfolgreich gemeistert wie es schien.

Schon wieder drehten seine Gedanken sich im Kreis. Das brachte rein gar nichts, er brauchte frische Luft. Seufzend klappte Loki den alten Wälzer über Runenmagie zu und trat hinaus in die Nacht. Es war dunkel auf dem kleinen Weg vor seinem Zimmer und wie immer lehnte er sich an die brusthohe Mauer an, von der aus er über die halbe Tempelanlage blicken konnte, unter ihm nichts als Gestrüpp und Dunkelheit. Es war herrlich, ein leichter Wind wehte und Loki fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit dieser blöden Feier ein klein wenig leichter. Er würde es schon schaffen. Er würde darüber hinwegkommen und... was waren das für Geräusche?

Skeptisch zog der Trickster die Brauen zusammen, rutschte etwas weiter nach links und hob die Fersen an, um besser über die Brüstung schauen zu können. Dort unten bewegte sich doch was! In dem Dornenbusch, er konnte es genau sehen. Als würde jemand versuchen an der Mauer hochzuklettern. _Ein Angriff_ , schoss es Loki durch den Kopf, doch gerade als er sich abgewandt hatte um Alarm zu schlagen, war ein bekanntes Blond aufgeblitzt.

 _Konnte das etwa?_

Langsam setzte der Trickster seine Schritte zurück und gerade als er wieder über die Mauer lugen wollte, tauchte plötzlich Thors Gesicht vor ihm auf.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei zuckte Loki zurück, stolperte über die Begrenzung des Gehwegs und fiel zu Boden, die grünen Augen erschrocken aufgerissen, sein Herz hämmerte gegen den Brustkorb.

"Loki!"

Thor war sofort bei ihm und da er ihn offensichtlich dringend sprechen wollte, machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe dem Schwarzhaarigen aufzuhelfen, sondern kniete sich einfach neben ihn in den Dreck. "Loki bitte, du musst mir zuhören... ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, wie Leid es mir tut. Weißt du Loki, es ist auch neu für mich. Ich mag dich sehr und du bist so anders als ich. Du bist so anders als _alle_. Du sagst was du denkst und das ist... erfrischend und ehrlich. Ich kenne es nicht, dass man mir die Stirn bietet aber ich mag es und... bitte, verzeih mir. Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben weniger wert zu sein. Im Gegenteil, du bist ...-"

"Shhh Thor, bitte, keine Komplimente mehr!"

Lokis blasse Wangen hatten bereits einen leichten Rosaton bekommen und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Thor irgendetwas davon bemerkte, vor allem, dass niemand _sie beide_ hier bemerkte. Diese Situation war derart absurd, Loki war sich nicht einmal sicher ob Erik das überhaupt glauben würde, auch wenn er es sah. Er glaubte es ja selbst kaum.

Langsam setzte Loki sich auf und rieb seine Handfläche ungläubig. "Du schleichst dich am letzten Tag von einem Fest zu _deinen_ Ehren fort, brichst in den Tempel ein, kletterst über eine Dornenranke, nur um das zu sagen? Ich hätte dich aus Angst töten können!"

"Es war nun mal wichtig", drängte der Donnergott und sah sich nervös um. Er war sich dieser Lage also durchaus bewusst. Loki spürte bereits wie seine sorgfältig aufgebaute, innere Mauer bröckelte und so schloss er resigniert die Augen.

"Na gut, komm. Aber sei leise!"

Noch ehe Loki sich aufrichten konnte, hob Thor ihn einfach auf die Beine und nur zu sehr wurde Loki die Nähe und Hitze bewusst, die von dem Prinzen ausging. Er konnte einfach nicht klar denken in seiner Gegenwart, zumindest kam es dem Trickster so vor.

Loki hielt die Tür seiner zimmergroßen Wohnung auf, sah sich hinter dem Donnergott noch einmal in der Dunkelheit um, aber alles war friedlich. Leise schloss Loki die Tür und wandte sich an den Prinzen, der in diesem Zimmer so fehl am Platz wirkte wie Gold unter Kieselsteinen.

"Es ist nicht wie der Palast aber..."

"Es ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich bin einzig hier um mich zu entschuldigen."

"... was du ja nun getan hast", bemerkte Loki langsam und sah Thor dabei zu, wie er eine Sitzgelegenheit suchte und sich dann für die Bettkante entschied. Eine weise Wahl, der Stuhl war nämlich etwas knarzig.

"Naja, da man mich draußen sucht und ich keine Lust habe zurückzukehren, dachte ich, wir könnten hier ein Glas trinken."

Erst jetzt fiel Loki im Kerzenlicht auf, dass Thor sich Einiges angetrunken hatte, um das hier durchzuziehen. Der Blonde war trinkfest und nicht am Ende, keine Frage, aber der leichte Schwips verlieh ihm offensichtlich Mut, den selbst der Prinz benötigt hatte.

 _Er ist aufgeregt._

"Okay...", überlegte der Trickster langsam, entschied sich aber, Thors Bitte nachzukommen. Außerdem war es das, was er sich selbst gerade am meisten wünschte. _Du bist ein Egoist. Ein wahrer Opportunist!_

Langsam schlossen die geschickten Finger sich um die Weinkaraffe und gossen zwei Gläser voll ein, ehe der Trickster sich mit elegantem Schwung umwandte und dem Donnergott eines der Gläser reichte. Die blauen Augen musterten ihn.

"Was ist?", wollte Loki wissen und ließ sich neben dem Prinzen nieder. "Schau mich nicht so an, es fühlt sich komisch an."

"Komisch gut oder komisch schlecht?"

"Was ist das denn für eine Frage?!"

Loki zog beide Brauen skeptisch zusammen und rückte ein Stückchen von Thor weg, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Was war das für ein Blick? _Das muss der Alkohol sein. Schlag nicht schon wieder einen Keil zwischen euch, sei kein Idiot_. Noch immer lagen die sturmblauen Augen in seinen und der Trickster schielte verlegen zur Seite. "... uhm. Ich denke... komisch gut", versuchte er es halbwegs ehrlich und sah gleich wie Thors Miene sich aufhellte. Bei Hel war das peinlich! Wie konnte der Blonde nur so offen über sowas reden?

"Weißt du, es war eigenartig aber ... als du aus dem Zimmer gestürmt bist, konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Es hat meine Tage verschlungen, es ließ mich nicht in Ruhe..."

"... du bist sowas von betrunken", kicherte Loki und nippte an seinem Wein, Thor hatte bereits das zweite Glas voll und die Karaffe längst ans Bett geholt. Er rüstete sich wohl für die nächste Runde.

Doch plötzlich bekam Thors Blick etwas Ernstes und er stand auf, einen Moment lang sein Gleichgewicht suchend. Dann trat er vor den Trickster und legte beide Hände auf seinen Schultern ab. "Überall schwarzes Haar und blasse Schultern... Ich weiß nicht wer mit mir auf dem Zimmer war. Da waren nur noch diese schwarzen Haare..."

Wie in Trance glitten Thors Finger durch die rabenschwarze Mähne und Loki erstarrte augenblicklich unter der Berührung, die dunkle Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und schoss direkt in seinen Unterleib. Mit einer Hand nahm Loki die Finger des Blonden aus seinem Haar und schaute vorwurfsvoll bittend zu dem Donnergott auf.

"Hör auf, du bist nicht du selbst. Du redest Unsinn, Thor, du solltest schlafen und zwar bald."

Trotz seiner Worte pochte Lokis Herz so laut, dass er glaubte es könnte ihn verraten, aber die blauen Augen waren in seinen eigenen fixiert und bemerkten nichts davon. "Thor?"

"Ich war selten so klar...", brummte der Donnergott leise und drückte den Trickster an beiden Schultern auf das Bett, während Loki, die Lippen zum Protest geteilt, den Blonden einfach nur anstarren konnte. War das... wurde das...? Thor kam seinem Gesicht immer näher und Loki nahm all das wie im Delirium wahr; er sah weingetränkte Lippen vor sich, schwere Arme die kräftig nach seinem Körper griffen und ihm Wärme schenkten; den verträumte Ausdruck in Thors Augen, so als habe er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes gewollt; das leise Keuchen das beiden entwich als ihre Körper sich kaum berührten ließ den Trickster wünschen, Thor möge es doch endlich vollenden und ihn küssen!

Es war wie ein lang ersehnter Traum... doch plötzlich geriet Loki in Panik. Sie _durften_ das unter gar keinen Umständen zulassen. Was würde Odin sagen und Frigga und vor allem der nüchterne Thor? Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Donnergott in Bettgeschichten selten zögerlich war und doch stand hier so viel mehr auf dem Spiel.

"Thor", hauchte Loki schließlich lautlos, obwohl er versuchte seiner Stimme eine gewisse Festigkeit zu geben. "Geh runter. _Jetzt_."

"Was?", murmelte der Blonde, offensichtlich keinen Widerstand in solchen Dingen gewohnt. Seinen Kopf hatte er bereits in Lokis Halsbeuge gedrückt und es machte den Trickster fast _wahnsinnig_. Mit aller Kraft drückte er gegen den Prinzen, doch als alles nichts half packte er ihn in der blonden Mähne und riss seinen Kopf zurück, um ihm eindringlich in die Augen sehen zu können.

Doch wie es schien war Thor davon wenig beeindruckt, als würde Lokis Gesichtsausdruck (den der Schwarzhaarige nur wenig unter Kontrolle hatte) irgend etwas in dem Donnergott wecken; er knurrte, die arme fester um Loki schlingend. Die sturmblauen Augen hatten ein wildes Glitzern bekommen und Loki lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, so sehr _wollte_ er diesen Tiger aus seinem Käfig lassen. Es reizte ihn... aber es brachte mehr als genug Probleme für ein Jahrhundert mit sich.

"Thor, lass es. Du bist betrunken, du wirst es bereuen."

"Ich bereue es kein bisschen...", schnurrte der Donnergott und senkte seinen Kopf um Lokis Lippen zu erreichen. Loki war bereit dafür, _sowas_ von bereit, doch er schaffte es unter absoluter Selbstbeherrschung den Kopf wegzudrehen. Zwei starke Hände glitten knurrend in die schwarze Mähne und zogen Loki wieder zurecht; Loki keuchte, atmete schwer.

 _Tu es... tu es einfach!_

Loki spürte wie seine Arme langsam nachgaben, wie sein Wille bröckelte. Thors animalische Seite die sich langsam einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte würde nicht aufgeben; Loki sah das. Er wusste es, er... _spürte_ es. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Seine eigene Hitze war ins Unermessliche gestiegen und keuchend war er bereit aufzugeben. Sich einfach den heißen Berührungen hinzugeben, etwas völlig _absolut_ Verbotenes zu tun.

Plötzlich klopfte es.

Loki stöhnte gequält, ebenso wie Thor. _Was hat es nur mit diesen dämlichen Türen auf sich?!_

"Loki, bist du da? Einer der Seidr hat gemeldet, dass jemand wohl versucht hat einzubrechen, genau hier. Mach auf!"

 _Oh shit._ Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schlängelte Loki sich unter dem Donnergott hervor, der angetrunken und träge nach seiner Beute griff, die ihm gerade entschwand. Doch auch der Blonde hatte solche Situationen wohl oft genug erlebt, denn nach einigem Blinzeln verstand er den Ernst der Lage sehr wohl.

Der Trickster blieb auf halben Weg stehen, gestikulierte wild in Richtung des Prinzen, während er seinem Meister antwortete. "Ein Einbruch? Im Tempel?"

"Ja, vermutlich schon. Mach endlich auf!"

 _Natürlich_ glaubte Meister Erik wieder, dass der Schwarzhaarige etwas damit zu tun hatte und leider stimmte es wie so oft, auch wenn er hierfür garantiert wenig konnte. Das war schon wieder Thors Schuld!

Doch Thor war gut in Bettflucht, was Loki unwillkürlich ein breites Schmunzeln ins Gesicht zauberte. _Wie oft er wohl aus fremden Betten geflohen war?_ Dann wieder vehementes Klopfen an der Tür und Loki atmete zufrieden durch, als die massige Gestalt des Donnergottes unter seinem Bett verschwand, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Der Trickster setzte ein müdes, genervtes Gesicht auf und öffnete endlich die Tür.

"Meister, es ist spät, ich bin müde und ich lag im Bett. Ein wenig Geduld wäre durchaus angebracht."

"Nicht wenn es um Einbrüche geht."

Erik drängte sich an Loki vorbei in das Zimmer, in dem ein winziges Kaminfeuer prasselte und sah sich um. Ein Runenbuch auf dem Tisch, zerwühlte Laken. Nichts deutete auf eine Lüge des Tricksters hin, doch Erik hatte seine Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen, wie er es immer tat wenn sein Misstrauen und seine investigative Seite geweckt wurden. "Und du hast nichts gehört? Es war angeblich ganz in der Nähe."

"Wie ich bereits erwähnte, Meister, versuchte ich zu schlafen. Bis gerade eben noch sehr erfolgreich." Loki hob entnervt eine Braue.

Seine Schauspielkunst zahlte sich aus; denn nach wenigen, skeptischen Blicken durch das überschaubare Zimmer wandte Erik sich wieder zum Gehen um, unzufrieden damit, nichts gefunden zu haben. "Wenn du doch etwas bemerkst, ruf mich. Sofort. Hier lagern viele alte Artefakte und ich möchte nicht, dass sie in die falschen Hände geraten."

"Ja Meister."

"Gute Nacht Loki."

"Gute Nacht Meister."

Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen und Loki fiel ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen, so etwas wiederholen wollte er nicht unbedingt. Andererseits pumpte Adrenalin in seinen Körper und versetzte ihn in einen angenehm berauschten Zustand. Eriks Schritte verhallten nach und nach auf dem Steinboden.

"Du bist ein hervorragender Lügner", erklang Thors Stimme belustigt, während dieser sich unter dem Bett hervor zog, mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Und du bist ein hervorragender Casanova wie mir scheint."

Thor lachte und Loki konnte nicht anders als einzustimmen. Das alles war einfach zu absurd um nicht darüber zu lachen.

"Tut mir Leid es... kam so über mich", meinte Thor leicht beschämt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er meinte eindeutig das kleine _Beinahe-Stelldichein_ von gerade eben und Loki versuchte locker abzuwinken, auch wenn sein Körper danach schrie, dort weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatten.

"Schon vergessen."

 _Du wirst es niemals vergessen. Nie._ Vehement schob Loki seine Gedanken beiseite und ließ sich neben Thor auf dem Bett nieder, der sich offensichtlich etwas unwohl fühlte. Und ehe Loki wusste was da aus seinem Mund kam, hatte er schon gesprochen: "Willst du heute hier bleiben?"

Sichtlich erstaunt hob der Donnergott den Kopf und lächelte dann aber nickend. Lokis Bett war nicht für zwei gemacht und so schob der Blonde sich ganz an die Wand, doch er war einfach verdammt breit - weshalb Loki sich mehr oder weniger dazu quetschte. Doch schon nach wenigen Momenten bemerkte der Trickster, wie er die Nähe und Wärme zu genießen begann. _Genau das was du sonst verabscheust._ Tja, das war dann wohl die berühmte Ironie des Schicksals. Loki schmunzelte zynisch.

"Geht das so?", wollte Thor leise wissen. Loki konnte seinen schnelleren Herzschlag spüren und auch der Donnergott wirkte etwas angespannter als sonst. Also drehte Loki den Kopf leicht und schenkte dem Donnergott ein ehrliches Lächeln, was den Blonden augenblicklich entspannte.

"Natürlich. Schließlich bin ich kein Krieger."

Thor grinste und verpasste Loki einen verspielten Hieb gegen die Schulter. "Du bist unmöglich."

"Und du unmöglich _hartnäckig_."

"Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind... Bitte begleite mich zur großen Jagd Loki!"

Loki seufzte. "Thor, selbst wenn ich wollte, ist es _verboten_."

"Wir haben viel Verbotenes getan..."

"Sie könnten mich verbannen!"

Die große Jagd war etwas völlig anderes, als ein bisschen im königlichen Bad zu plantschen. Es war _gefährlich_ und nicht selten starben Asen dabei, weil sie die Bilgenschlange unterschätzten - oder gleich in ein ganzes Nest gerieten. Es war nichts für Grünschnäbel, wozu auch Seidr in Ausbildung zählten und Meister Erik hatte deutlich durchklingen lassen, dass er es nicht erlauben würde. Thor drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand.

"Wenn ich es schaffe Vater zu überzeugen... kommst du mit mir?"

 _Hartnäckig ist wirklich zu nett. Versuch es nächstes Mal mit Begriffen wie 'penetrant' oder 'Stalker'_ , schlug Lokis innere Stimme vor und er rollte mit den Augen, einen Arm locker darauf ablegend. Natürlich traute er es sich zu, keine Frage. Soviel ArroganzSelbstbewusstsein besaß der Trickster. In der Tat, es reizte ihn endlich die Anerkennung zu bekommen, nach der er sich so sehnte. Und die er seiner Meinung nach mehr als verdiente.

"Ja, natürlich würde ich mitkommen wenn es möglich wäre, aber..."

"... großartig!"

Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln sah Thor zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der erneut den Fehler machte unter seinem Arm hervorzuschielen. _Verdammt!_ Er konnte diesem Idioten echt kaum was abschlagen. "Das schaffst du sowieso nicht. Meister Erik hat noch nie nachgegeben."

"Lass das meine Sorge sein."

Zufrieden brummend machte der Donnergott es sich bequem und legte einen Arm um die schlanke Gestalt neben sich, drückte die bärtige Wange in das Kissen und schloss die Augen. Loki war wie erstarrt, er konnte gar nicht glauben was gerade passierte.

 _Andererseits..._

Es war warm und Loki fühlte sich sicher, sogar richtig wohl. Nichts auf den neun Welten schien mächtiger zu sein als der goldene Prinz und für einen Augenblick war alle Sorge vergessen, ersetzt durch ein wundervolles Gefühl. Selbst seine Alpträume schienen dem Trickster weit entfernt und so seufzte er einfach zufrieden und genoss den leichten Dusel des Alkohols, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.


	7. Die große Jagd - Teil I

Soo, es geht weiter!  
Generell wollte ich trotzdem sagen, dass es durchaus auch mal länger dauern kann, als man es bisher gewohnt war. Also ich denke einfach nicht, dass ich immer in der Lage bin alle 2-3 Tage ein Kapitel rauszuhauen, vor allem da ich wieder arbeiten bin!  
Trotzdem will ich es recht schnell voranbringen und schreibe so oft ich kann.

Endlich geht die Jagd los! Ursprünglich sollte sie das bereits in Kapitel 3, aber naja, ich schweife immer so ab x3  
Ich hoffe wie immer es gefällt euch! 

* * *

"Krieger von Asgard, die ihr euch einer schwierigen Aufgabe gestellt habt: Ich heiße euch alle herzlich willkommen zur diesjährigen Großen Jagd! Liebes Volk von Asgard..."

 _Der absolute Wahnsinn!_

Loki blendete die Rede des Allvaters völlig aus, denn er konnte noch immer kaum glauben, dass er hier neben Thor saß, auf einem eigenen Pferd, bereit auf die große Jagd loszuziehen.

"Sag mal Thor, wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft?"

"Was denn?", grinste der Donnergott unschuldig und schenkte der Menge ein Winken, wie es all die anderen Krieger taten und auch wenn Thor der Prinz war, hier war er den anderen Männern gleich; Die Asen hatten ganz unterschiedliche Favoriten und auch wenn offizielle Wetten angeblich nicht angenommen wurden, Loki war sicher; hier war eine Menge Gold im Spiel.

"Das ich hier bin. Das ist nahezu unmöglich."

"Nun, es hat ein wenig Anstrengung erfordert, aber es hat funktioniert."

Wie aufs Wort sah der Einäugige zu ihnen beiden und Thor schenkte seinem Vater ein breites, zufriedenes Lächeln. _So war das also. Erpressung._ Loki schmunzelte kaum merklich und senkte standesgemäß den Kopf, als er Thors Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.

"Bist du bereit?", wollte der Blonde wissen, da Odin seine Ansprache offensichtlich beendet hatte.

"Bist du es denn?", wollte Loki im Gegenzug wissen und irgendwie klang seine Antwort ernster als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Aber mal ehrlich, sie waren beide verdammt jung und unerfahren, er selbst war höchstens ein besserer Hochstapler mit seinem Können und auch wenn Thor stark war, die anderen Männer sahen nicht minder trainiert aus. Viele von ihnen bereiteten sich ein ganzes Jahr lang vor, um möglichst große Chancen auf den Sieg zu haben, ebenso wie sie gemeinsam mit einem _erfahrenen_ Magier loszogen, mit einem der etwas mehr konnte, als hübsche Illusionen zu zaubern. Das alles war eine verdammt schlechte Idee.

Doch ehe Loki auch nur einen Einwand erheben konnte, ertönte ein tiefes Horn und die Pferde preschten los, als wäre soeben Krieg ausgebrochen: überall lautes Gebrüll der Männer, in welches auch Thor einfiel und sein weißer Hengst preschte immer weiter an die Spitze. Loki schaffte es den Donnergott im Auge zu behalten und ganz allmählich teilte die Masse der Reitenden sich auf den weiten Ebenen Asgards auf, nördlich, westlich, östlich, ja einige Krieger zogen sogar in den Süden um neuesten Gerüchten nachzugehen (ein Fischer hat angeblich eine Bilgenschlange gesehen... tatsächlich allerdings hatte der Fischer schwarze Haare und eine Menge Unfug im Kopf, außerdem gab er sich gerne als jemand aus, der er nicht war). Auf diese Art waren immerhin ein paar Konkurrenten weniger im Rennen, auch wenn Loki seine kleine List nicht erwähnte. Natürlich gab es _keine_ Bilgenschlangen im Süden. Das wusste doch jedes Kind.

Bald schon war von den anderen Kriegern kaum etwas zu sehen, die Wenigsten schienen Thors Route einschlagen zu wollen und das war auch Loki nicht entgangen.

"Wo willst du hin, Thor? Ich kenne diese Pfade..."

Thor zügelte seinen Hengst und Loki tat es ihm gleich, bis die Tiere in einen ruhigen Schritt verfielen und sich schnaubend von dem Galopp erholten. "Ins Moor natürlich."

"In die Sümpfe?!"

"Ganz genau. Dort finden wir die Schlangen schneller als alle anderen!"

"Und _dort_ finden wir auch die _wenigen_ anderen, die genug von sich und ihrem Begleiter halten, um in die Sümpfe zu ziehen. Thor, das ist Wahnsinn."

Der Donnergott grinste nur und sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber. "Richtig. Wir räumen die wenigen Teams die uns in die Quere kommen aus dem Weg, finden eine Bilgenschlange und erlegen sie."

"Es klingt so einfach wenn du das sagst", murrte der Trickster und warf einen Blick rundum auf die Landschaft. Von jetzt an konnte es ein paar Tage dauern bis ein Sieger feststand und es gab nur wenige Regeln: die anderen Wettstreiter nicht verstümmeln und nicht töten. Außer Gefecht setzen allerdings war vollkommen erlaubt und Loki spürte die stetige Anspannung in seinem Körper steigen. Hinter jedem Felsen, unter jedem Stein und auf jedem Baum konnte ein Hinterhalt lauern und Loki war sicher, Thor würde Rivalen anziehen wie Licht die Motten. Jeder wollte von sich sagen können den Prinzen besiegt zu haben. Sie würden doppelt vorsichtig sein müssen.

"Ist das dein erstes Mal?", wollte Loki nach einer schweigsamen Weile wissen und erntete nur einen verständnislosen, ja fast verwirrten Blick. An was dachte der Blonde bitte schon wieder? "Ich meine die große Jagd."

"Oh. Ja, ich nehme zum ersten Mal teil. Denn wie du weißt, dürfen nur Asen mit bestandener Reifeprüfung überhaupt teilnehmen."

"Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Weder bin ich Ase, noch hab ich irgendeine dämliche Prüfung bestanden."

"Loki...!"

"Na gut na gut, sprich weiter."

Thor seufzte, kam aber nicht umhin doch leicht zu grinsen. "Ich bin Thor, der Donnerer, Odins Sohn, der stärkste..."

"... und jüngste ...!"

"... der stärkste Krieger von Asgard. Niemand wird sich mit mir anlegen wollen, wir finden also die Schlange, ich erledige sie und dann reiten wir siegreich nach Hause."

Loki schnaubte. "Und wozu genau brauchst du da meine Gesellschaft?"

"Du bist unterhaltsam!"

"Unterhaltsam? Ernsthaft?!"

"So war das nicht gemeint ich... erzähl mir von deinem ersten Mal."

Der abrupte Themenwechsel ließ Loki fast aus dem Sattel gleiten und seine Stute beschwerte sich mit einem lauten Schnauben. Hatte Thor ihn gerade nach seinem ersten Mal gefragt? Erstes Mal wie... erstes Mal Jagd, oder erstes Mal _Sex_?

 _Habe ich das gedacht oder laut gefragt_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch bei Thors zweideutigem, jugendlichen Grinsen war dem Trickster schnell klar, dass der Blonde tatsächlich eine extrem intime Frage gestellt hatte, die keinen Erklärungsbedarf erforderte. Lokis Augen waren noch immer leicht geweitet als er schließlich den Kopf senkte, den Blick auf saftiges Gras und stetig trottende Hufe gerichtet.

"So etwas fragt man nicht einfach so, Thor."

"Wieso? Wir sind zwei Männer die ausreiten, das Wetter und die Natur genießen. Brauchst du erst Wein um darüber zu reden?"

"Nein!", entwich es Loki etwas zu vehement und er räusperte sich verlegen. "Nein... es ist nur... es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na so wie ich das sage!"

Nun war es an Thor die Augen zu weiten, einen Moment lang wirkte es, als wäre der Donnergott in seinem Sattel eingefroren. "Warte, das heißt du hast noch nie...?"

"Ganz genau. Brauchst du eine magische Leuchtreklame um es zu verstehen?"

Loki schielte zu Thor, doch der war zu erstarrt um zu antworten. Es war ganz offensichtlich was der Blonde dachte, er war nicht besonders gut darin seine Gedanken zu verbergen, das war Loki öfter aufgefallen; es flog ihm förmlich entgegen und mit leicht roten Wangen senkte der Schwarzhaarige den Blick wieder, doch die blauen Augen ruhten auf ihm, was ihn nervös machte. Schließlich fand Thor seine Stimme wieder.

"Wie ist das möglich? Ich meine sieh dich an... du hältst mich zum Narren!"

"Thor bitte! Mach es nicht _noch_ peinlicher!"

"Verzeih ich..."

 _... kann es einfach nicht glauben!_ , vervollständigten Lokis Gedanken den Satz und der Trickster schnaubte lautlos. Was war daran bitte so unglaublich? Er hatte eben niemanden gefunden mit dem er sich das hatte vorstellen können. In Asgard schlief gefühlt jeder mit jedem aber das war eine Mode, der Loki nicht nacheifern wollte. Er hatte Besseres zu tun als sich durch fremde Betten zu wühlen, wenn er stattdessen etwas Sinnvolles tun konnte. Zumindest soweit er sich _erinnerte_.

Woher sollte er auch wissen, was in seinem Leben vor Asgard passiert war? Vielleicht hatte er ja ganz viel Sex gehabt? Ein ganzes Harem? Oder vielleicht hatte er auch abstinent gelebt, wer wusste das schon. Nur seine Alpträume machten ihn stutzig, ließen ihn plötzlich leicht panisch werden. Irgendetwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich, genau in diesem Moment, doch Loki verbannte es sofort aus seinem Hirn. War es nicht _egal?_

 _Willst du keinen genaueren Blick auf deine Alpträume werfen?_ , reizte seine innere Stimme und Loki biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nein, das wollte er nicht! Garantiert nicht jetzt und hier wo er seine Konzentration brauchte. Am besten niemals, wenn es nach ihm ging.

"Loki?"

"Entschuldige, bitte was?"

Thor lächelte amüsiert, offensichtlich hatte er ihn beim Nachdenken beobachtet. Es wurde also _doch_ noch peinlicher.

"Sag schon Thor. Und sieh mich nicht so an."

"Hast du denn noch nie jemanden geküsst?"

 _Geküsst? Neeeein_ , wollte Loki antworten, als ihm mit einem Mal unendlich heiß wurde; er hatte Balder ja ganz vergessen! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! "Nein, habe ich nicht", versuchte Loki es, aber die Hitze der Erinnerung machte es nicht gerade leicht eine gute Lüge von sich zu geben. Zwar war Loki _der_ Lügner überhaupt, aber in solchen Dingen hatte er keine Erfahrung und irgendwie brachte es ihn aus seinem inneren Gleichgewicht.

Thor hatte die Lunte offensichtlich gerochen, denn das breiteste Grinsen, das er je im Gesicht des Donnergottes gesehen hatte, sprach für sich. "Na sieh einer an! Na los erzähl mir davon!"

"Besser nicht."

"Loki, _bitte_!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer und schielte erneut zu seinem Begleiter. Er konnte das auf dem Fest unmöglich beichten, auch wenn Loki versuchte den Mund zu öffnen, so wollte kein Wort seine Lippen verlassen. Thor würde ihn umbringen und Balder gleich mit. "Es ist kompliziert."

"Was kann daran kompliziert sein?" Thor führte seinen Hengst nun nah an Lokis Stute, fast als würden sie nebeneinander an einer Festtafel sitzen, was Lokis schnellen Herzschlag nicht gerade beruhigte, aber er ließ den Blonden fortfahren. "Es ist ganz einfach: du magst jemanden, jemand mag dich, dann beugt man sich vor..."

"... ich weiß wie das funktioniert!", fuhr Loki gereizt dazwischen und erntete erneut ein amüsiertes Lachen des Donnergottes.

"Welche holde Maid hatte das Glück _deine_ Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern? Ich kenne viele von ihnen", setzte Thor wieder an, doch noch ehe er seine Liebschaften weiter ausführen konnte fuhr Loki sich entnervt über das Gesicht.

"Genaugenommen war es keine _Maid_ , Thor, den Atem kannst du dir sparen. Und vielmehr hatte _er_ meine Aufmerksamkeit ergaunert."

Mit einem Mal verstummte das Lachen des Donnergottes und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Loki etwas wie Hoffnung in den blauen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, neben absoluter Verwunderung. Thor musterte ihn (mal wieder) von oben bis unten, als hätte der Schwarzhaarige ihm gerade erklärt, das er einen kriminellen Zwergenbruder hatte, der unter seinem Bett wohnte. Genau, absolut _absurd_.

"Du steckst wirklich voller Überraschungen", meinte Thor schließlich nachdenklich, ohne seinen Blick von dem Trickster zu nehmen.

"Und du bist ein offenes Buch", konterte Loki nun grinsend, ganz froh darum, dass dieses kleine Detail die Konversation in eine andere Richtung gelenkt hatte.

Die Sonne stand kaum mehr sichtbar am Horizont, sie waren den halben Tag geritten als Thor beschloss nach einem Unterschlupf für die Nacht Ausschau zu halten. Viel gesprochen hatten sie nicht, anscheinend kaute Thor noch immer an dem Brocken, den der Trickster ihm vorhin präsentiert hatte. Loki war es nur Recht, so musste er nicht über peinliche und private Dinge sprechen, auch wenn er zugegeben mehr von Thor erfahren wollte. Nur wie sollte er fragen, ohne das es komisch klang?

Loki stieg ab und musterte den Rücken des Donnergottes, der seinen Hengst an einem Baum nahe einer Felsenformation festband. Es war keine unangenehme Stille die zwischen ihnen herrschte, es war viel mehr erfrischend jemanden zu finden mit dem man auch mal Schweigen konnte. War das gemeinsame Schweigen nicht sogar das Beste an ihrem Umgang miteinander? Jeder beschränkte Idiot konnte reden, still zu sein hingegen war eine wahre Kunst, die beherrscht werden wollte.

Doch diese wundervolle Ruhe währte leider nicht lange.

Thor war gerade abgestiegen und hatte begonnen sein Pferd abzusatteln, als urplötzlich ein lauter Kampfschrei hinter ihnen erklang: der Trickster sah wie Thor die Augen weit aufriss, ihr Gepäck aus den Satteltaschen noch in der Hand, als ein surrendes Objekt direkt an Lokis Ohr vorbeisauste und ein paar schwarze Strähnen durcheinander brachte.

Loki brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass ein verdammter _Pfeil_ in Thors Schulter steckte und auch der Donnergott schien verwirrt, richtig ungläubig.

Sie wurden angegriffen!

Dieser Gedanke sickerte langsam in Lokis Bewusstsein und ehe er sich versah, spürte er selbst einen stechenden, brennenden Schmerz im linken Arm. _Scheiße._ Das war verdammt unerwartet. Und verdammt _ernst_!

„Loki!"

Mit einem Satz war Thor bei dem Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihn zu Boden, die sturmblauen Augen unstet auf den durchbohrten Oberarm gerichtet, wo der Pfeil noch drinsteckte. Loki hingegen biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er glaubte sie jeden Moment bluten zu spüren.

Diese Schmerzen!

Natürlich hatte der Trickster von Krieg und Kampf gehört, ständig und überall, doch tatsächlich selbst von einem Pfeil getroffen zu werden war eine _ganz_ andere Sache und Loki konnte sich ein hilfloses Wimmern gerade so verkneifen. Thor wirkte geschockt. Er selbst war geschockt. Dann folgte eine weitere Salve über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„Sie kommen, Thor", meinte Loki leise, noch immer hatte er kaum realisiert was geschah, außerdem fühlte sein Arm sich taub an und er war leichenblass. Was bei seiner hellen Haut ein wahres Wunder war.

„Sollen sie…"

Augenblicklich veränderte sich alles: die Starre wich aus den blauen Augen und ein Sturm zog darin auf, dass es sogar Loki beim bloßen Anblick schauderte. Der Schwarzhaarige widersprach nicht, er nickte nur, so als vertraue er dem Blonden in diesem Moment voll und ganz und der Kronprinz hatte eine Ruhe in sich gefunden, die Loki auch gerne gehabt hätte.

Als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht stand Thor langsam auf, zog den Pfeil achtlos aus seiner Schulter wie Spielzeug und zückte ein einfaches Zweihandschwert (nur normale Waffen waren erlaubt), welches er fest umklammerte.

 _Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm._ Ja, wenn er den Prinzen in einem Bild beschreiben sollte, so wäre das der Titel des Kunstwerks.

Loki konnte nicht leugnen, dass er absolut beeindruckt war, allein von Thors Auftreten. Und dann ging es los. Thor ließ sich selbst von der Leine.

Der Trickster schob sich an der Steinformation hoch um mit Deckung zusehen zu können, wie der zukünftige König Asgards loslegte. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand sein Gegner, ein Bär von einem Mann doch Thor war nicht zu bremsen. In seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer das beeindruckend und furchteinflößend war, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Loki sogar, etwas wie Unsicherheit in den Augen ihrer Gegner zu erkennen.

Stahl traf auf Stahl, es klirrte, Funken sprühten während die beiden Männer einen erbitterten Kampf begannen, der rothaarige Hüne schlug mit ganzer Kraft zu, Thor parierte und landete einen geschickten Konter. _Hör auf zu Jammern. Der Seidr auf dem Hügel!_

Die smaragdgrünen Augen huschten in die Richtung, die seine innere Stimme vorgab und bekamen gerade so mit wie Frandi, eine mittelmäßige aber doch ältere Magierin den Bogen zur Seite legte, um Magie zu benutzen.

Loki wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er hatte keine Ausbildung dafür und das einzige was er mit Sicherheit spürte war _Angst_ ; Angst und Schmerzen.

 _Mach jetzt nicht schlapp Thor braucht dich. Reiß dich zusammen, bei Hel! Du hast doch sonst immer so blöde Ideen!_

„Ja ja ich mach ja schon…", beruhigte Loki sich murmelnd selbst und schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus. Genaugenommen war das doch sein Moment, oder? Der Tag, nach dem er sich so gesehnt hatte! Der Tag an dem er zeigen konnte, was er wirklich draufhatte. Der Tag, der einen Teil von ihm für immer verändern würde.

 _Also gut. Los gehts._

Gerade als Frandi einen Feuerstoß gen Thor schickte und der Rotschopfkrieger einstudiert zur Seite trat, den Donnergott für diesen Angriff offen legte, trat Loki aus seinem Versteck hervor, der verletzte Arm hing schlaff an seinem Körper, doch eine Hand hatte er noch.

„Erbärmlicher Versuch", meinte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, während die stechend grünen Augen Frandi fixierten. Loki hob die rechte Hand und mit einem Mal erstarrte das Feuer zu Eis, nur wenige Zentimeter vor Thors Brustkorb. Der Donnergott war überrascht, mehr als das, doch nur wenig später schlich sich ein breites Grinsen in sein Gesicht: er hatte Rückendeckung. Und das war alles, was Thor brauchte.

Frandi schenkte dem Trickster einen überraschten, missmutigen Blick von ihrer erhöhten Position, es war wie ein Wettstarren, das Loki für sich entschied.

 _Du grinst. Du magst es. Du bist eindeutig verrückt geworden._

Verdammt, _wie sehr_ er es mochte, das Gefühl von Macht und Sieg! Von Überlegenheit und Können. Ja, besser war, die blöde Kuh sah genau hin, denn Loki trainierte mehr als alle zu wissen glaubten. Und er war begabter, als ein Seidrmeister sich je eingestehen würde.

Thor hatte seinen Gegner auf die Knie gezwängt, überwältigt, das Schwert an seinem Hals; er hatte gewonnen und sowohl Rotschopf als auch Frandi mussten sich (wenn auch sehr widerwillig…) mit erhobenen Händen ergeben.

Wahnsinn, sie hatten es geschafft!

Mit einem triumphierenden Geheul sprang Thor auf, überbrückte die wenigen Meter zu dem Trickster und umarmte ihn überschwänglich, hob den Schwarzhaarigen sogar von den Beinen.

„Thor… Thor mein Arm! Au!"

„Verzeih ich… es ist nur der absolute Wahnsinn!"

Loki grinste. Thor lächelte.

In diesem Moment war Loki sein Arm egal, die Welt egal, absolut _alles_ war egal: er wusste nur, dass er töten würde, um _dieses_ Lächeln wieder in Thors Gesicht sehen zu können. Es war das schönste Lächeln der Welt.


	8. Alte und neue Wunden

Halloooo zusammen.  
Weiter gehts!

Vielleicht kurz zum Titel: Ja, man erwartete Teil II, aber irgendwie ist es so stimmiger für mich. "Die große Jagd - Teil II" wird also das nächste Kapitel sein, da es auch tatsächlich bei der _Jagd_ ansetzt.

* * *

"Au... kannst du nicht aufpassen?!"

Loki zuckte mit seinem Arm weg als Thor den Pfeil endlich entfernt hatte und warf dem Blonden einen bösen Blick zu, denn dieser ging bei seinem Tun wenig zimperlich vor.

Thor hingegen seufzte nur angestrengt. "Wenn du nicht leibhaftig vor mir sitzen würdest, könnte ich dich für eine zickige Magd halten."

"Und ich dich für einen groben Idioten!"

"Oh, tut mir Leid das ich kein Heilmeister bin!", verdrehte der Donnergott die Augen, auch wenn Loki tief unter der Anstrengung etwas wie Belustigung bemerkte. Amüsierte ihn das alles jetzt auch noch? Sie hatten zwar gewonnen, das stand außer Frage, dennoch; Seit dem Verklingen der anfänglichen Euphorie versuchte Loki dem sturen Prinzen klar zu machen, wie gefährlich sein heldenhafter Auftritt gewesen war, doch Thor schien taub für seine Kritik zu sein. Es machte Loki fast wahnsinnig, Thor hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können!

"Thor, du bist einfach so ins offene Feld gelaufen, das war absolut leichtsinnig!"

"Entschuldige, aber du warst nun mal keine große Hilfe!"

Thor fuhr sich ungehalten durch die Haare, drehte dem Trickster den Rücken zu und begann brummend ein Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Loki reckte das Kinn beleidigt, denn Thor hatte nicht ganz unrecht.

 _Nicht ganz unrecht? Du bist auf dem Boden rumgerollt, starr vor Angst. Großer Auftritt._

Okay, er musste das unbedingt richtig stellen.

"Thor, ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass wir zu jung sind. Ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung im Kampf!"

" _Du_ bist zu jung", murrte Thor genervt zurück und begann die Feuersteine zu verfluchen, weil sie während des unerwarteten Angriffs im nassen Gras gelegen hatten. Mit einem lauten Fluch schmiss er sie schließlich weg und starrte frustriert auf das Feuerholz, das sie gesammelt hatten.

Loki rollte mit den Augen, trat direkt hinter Thor und beugte sich über den sitzenden Donnergott, die rechte Hand ausgestreckt. Fast augenblicklich loderten Flammen in dem Holz auf und ein knisterndes, warmes Feuer begann sich auszubreiten.

"Sagt Bescheid, wenn ein gewisser _Du-Bist-Zu-Jung_ Euch sonst irgendwie behilflich sein kann, _mein Prinz_." Loki lächelte zuckersüß, auch wenn seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus strotzte. Thor brummte.

"Loki das ist kindisch."

"Vielleicht ~", antwortete der Trickster noch immer schnippisch, ließ sich aber doch neben Thor auf einem Baumstamm nieder. "Verzeih wenn ich ein bisschen überreagiere, aber der Hochmut eines Prinzen hat dazu geführt, dass man mir in den _Arm_ geschossen hat. Weißt du womit Magier zaubern? Ganz genau, mit ihren _Armen_."

Die Verletzung würde ihn schwächen, aber eigentlich wusste Loki tief im Inneren, dass der Vorfall ebenso seine Schuld war. Er war nicht aufmerksam gewesen, hatte sich von dem Donnergott ablenken lassen. Er hätte Frandi spüren müssen bevor sie aufgetaucht war, sie war schon immer nachlässig darin gewesen sich zu verbergen. Es war sogar zum großen Teil sein Versagen, wenn er ehrlich war.

"Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man mir derart nachstellen würde..."

"Lass gut sein Thor", seufzte Loki laut und zog beide Knie etwas an, so dass er seinen Kopf darauf ablegen konnte, den heilen Arm müde vor die Augen gelegt. "Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte vorsichtig sein müssen, ungeachtet deiner Überzeugung. Und dein Vater hätte dich ruhig etwas mehr _Bescheidenheit_ lehren können. Ich glaube, das täte deinen Überlebenschancen ganz gut."

Loki drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, legte ihn auf seinem Arm ab und grinste Thor schief an. Die Miene des Donnergottes schien hart zu bleiben, doch langsam verzogen seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem unglaublich süßen Schmunzeln.

"Und Erik hätte gut daran getan, dir ein wenig Respekt beizubringen!", konterte der Blonde, nun offensichtlich wieder in Spiellaune.

 _Sehr gut._

"Ich habe sehr wohl Respekt, _Eure Hochheit_ , aber nicht vor dem Wunsch blind ins Verderben zu rennen, getrieben einzig von dem Glauben unantastbar zu sein", säuselte der Schwarzhaarige amüsiert. Thors Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Ach wirklich? Nur mit dem _Glauben_? War das vorhin nicht überzeugend genug?"

"Genau genommen wärst du ohne mich wahrscheinlich deine hübschen blonden Haare losgeworden. Sie hätten dich natürlich nicht getötet, das wäre gegen die Regeln, aber ohne deine Haare hättest du _echte_ Probleme bei den Mädchen!"

"Loki!", lachte Thor leicht empört, seine aufgesetzte, vorwurfsvolle Miene löste sich nun endgültig auf. Stattdessen griff er eines der Felle vom Boden und warf es dem Trickster über, ein belustigtes Leuchten in den Augen.

"Was denn? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit! Ohne Haare sähst du _furchtbar_ aus!", grinste Loki breit und zog sich mit der gesunden Hand die Decke vom Kopf. Verdammt, so sehr er es auch wollte, Loki konnte dem Donnergott nicht böse sein.

"Es tut mir Leid Loki. Ich wollte all das vorhin nicht sagen, es war unangebracht."

"Ich weiß." _Ich wollte es auch nicht. Bitte verzeih._

Doch kein weiteres Wort kam über Lokis Lippen, stattdessen erhob er sich von dem Stamm und schlenderte zu seiner Stute, wo er ein kleines Satteltäschchen öffnete und eine Daumengroße Phiole herausholte.

"Was tust du da?"

Loki wandte sich wieder um, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Thor sich für einen Blick fast den Hals verdrehte.

"Du hast eine offene Wunde und das hier wird sie säubern", erklärte Loki kurz, war mit wenigen lautlosen Schritten wieder bei dem Donnergott und kniete sich vor ihn. Den Korkenverschluss öffnete er mit den Zähnen und der rechten Hand, spuckte das störende Stück achtlos zu Boden und begann vorsichtig etwas von der golden schimmernden Flüssigkeit auf Thors Schulter zu träufeln, welcher freundlicherweise seine Tunika herunterzog.

"Du hast mehr Geduld in solchen Dingen als ich...", bemerkte Thor leise, während er nahezu fasziniert zusah wie die geschickten Finger ihre Aufgabe bewältigten; Loki träufelte etwas von der Flüssigkeit genau auf die Wunde, verschloss das Fläschchen wieder und verrieb alles vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerkuppen.

 _Du hast es bereits einmassiert. Spätestens in zwei Minuten wird er dein Gefummel hinterfragen._ Naja, zwei Minuten waren besser als nichts, oder? "Deine Talente liegen auf dem Schlachtfeld, Thor. Du warst bereits im Kampfgetümmel als die Angst noch meine Beine lähmte."

Thor lachte amüsiert auf. "Ich werde niemandem erzählen wie viel Angst du hattest. Versprochen."

"Wie gütig von dir", entgegnete der Trickster spöttelnd als Thor plötzlich sein Handgelenk packte und ihn leicht zu sich zog, was den Schwarzhaarigen zwang ihn anzusehen; Thors Gesichtsausdruck nach hatte er gerade den Spaß seines Lebens damit, den Trickster etwas zu quälen. Außerdem hatte der Blonde wieder seinen _Kreuzverhör-Blick_ aufgesetzt.

"Na los, sag schon!"

"Was denn?"

"Du weißt genau was ich meine!"

"Thor, nicht schon wieder _dieses_ Thema!"

"Doch genau dieses Thema. Und ich werde dich nicht eher gehen lassen, bis du mir erzählt hast, wen du geküsst hast." Thors Lächeln mochte amüsiert sein, doch Loki erkannte etwas wie _Ungeduld_ in den blauen Augen: Es war sogar eine Mischung aus Ungeduld und Wut, was Loki stutzig machte. War Thor etwa sauer, weil er es nicht wusste? Ließ es ihn so sehr verzweifeln? Aber wieso nur?

"Wer _mich_ geküsst hat", korrigierte der Schwarzhaarige, spürte aber wie der Griff um sein Handgelenk stärker wurde. Thor schien es nicht zu merken, so vernarrt war er auf eine Antwort, aber Loki spürte seine Knochen unangenehm knirschen.

 _Na los sag es ihm. Das wird sicher lustig!_

Lustig! Ganz sicher nicht. Der Trickster hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie Thor reagieren würde; manchmal machte er den Eindruck als wolle er mehr von dem Schwarzhaarigen als nur seine Gesellschaft (wobei Loki das als Hirngespinst abtat) und dann wiederrum waren da Dinge wie die Rotharrige Asin in seinem Bett. Wer sollte da denn durchblicken? Dennoch, Thor würde ihn in dieser Sache sicher nie wieder in Ruhe lassen, also konnte er auch gleich damit herausrücken. Loki seufzte.

"Es war Balder. Auf dem Fest. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, er war einfach total betrunken, er ist sechzehn, ich denke er war einfach nur neugierig. Sicher gibt es ein Mädchen das er mag und... -"

Plötzlich schnellte der Donnergott vor, packte Loki am Kragen und küsste ihn. Es war als hätten die Welten aufgehört zu existieren.

Die grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, beeindruckt von der Innigkeit und Härte mit welcher Thor vorging und ehe Loki sich versah lag er im feuchten Gras, Thor hatte beide Hände auf seine Schultern gestützt und suchte sich gierig einen Weg zu Lokis Zunge, die er sanft und doch fordernd zu erforschen begann. Es musste ein Traum sein. Ja, er träumte, das konnte nicht real sein! Aber es fühlte sich besser an als jeder Traum den er kannte.

Atemlos gab Loki nach, teilte seine Lippen und versuchte schwer atmend nach Luft zu schnappen, so vehement nahm der Donnergott ihn ein. Thors Gewicht drückte ihn in den Boden, seine Lippen ließen kaum einen Atemzug zu und je mehr er sich aufbäumte, umso stürmischer wurde der Blonde.

Immerhin gab es hier keine Türen, an die irgendjemand klopfen konnte.

Letzten Endes war es Lokis innere Stimme die ihn ablenkte und auch wenn sie anfangs nur ein leises Flüstern war, fernab dieses wundervollen Moments, so begann sie nun allmählich zu schreien.

 _Ihr wurdet gerade angegriffen. Was wenn noch mehr hier sind? Und was passiert, wenn sie euch sehen du schlaues Kerlchen, mh?_

Thor hatte sich währenddessen einen Weg an Lokis Hals gebahnt, seine Hände glitten ungeduldig unter Lokis Tunika, bis der Trickster aufkeuchte.

„Thor, es könnten noch mehr kommen!", brachte er atemlos hervor, versuchte mit seinen Händen Halt in den blonden Strähnen zu finden, doch die einzige Antwort die er bekam war ein Knurren. Ein Schauder durchfuhr Loki augenblicklich, als sich scharfe Zähne in seinen Hals bohrten.

Es tat weh. Sehr. Aber noch viel besser als der Schmerz war das warme Gefühl das Loki währenddessen umfing. Er spürte, wie kleine Bluttropfen seinen Hals entlangliefen, doch es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil; er wollte dem Donnergott alles geben was er zu bieten hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte und bäumte sich auf.

 _Nichts_ hätte ihn gerade stören können, wäre da nicht dieses verdammte Gewissen und die Angst erwischt zu werden, was augenblicklich bedeutete, dass sie wohl nie wieder unbeschwert Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Die Nachricht würde schneller zum Allvater dringen als sie aus dem Gras aufstehen konnten und wenn Thor schon versucht hatte Loki ihm Badehaus zu verbergen, was würde sie dann erwarten, wenn sie vor den Allvater treten mussten, um sich zu erklären? Das wäre das Ende ihrer seltsamen Beziehung. _Inakzeptabel_

Schwer atmend ließ Loki langsam eine Hand an die Wange des Donnergottes gleiten, der gerade mehr einem Berserker glich als allem anderen, besessen von seinem Ziel Loki vollkommen einzunehmen. Es brach dem Schwarzhaarigen fast das Herz ihn zu unterbrechen – unterbrechen zu _müssen_ – und außerdem war es genau das, was er selbst am wenigsten wollte.

„Thor…", flüsterte Loki atemlos, leise, während die schmalen Finger über die bärtige, raue Wange fuhren.

Thor knurrte erneut; leiser, tiefer als vorhin, seine Zunge glitt ein letztes Mal über die gerötete, völlig zerstörte Haut am Hals des Tricksters, dann stützte er sich etwas höher und hielt inne. Loki konnte seine Augen nicht sehen weil sie von wilden blonden Strähnen verhangen waren, doch er spürte wie der Blonde mit sich kämpfte; Wie er um Fassung und Beherrschung rang.

 _Gut, er hat die Lage offensichtlich verstanden._

„Es tut mir Leid Thor…"

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht wegläufst."

„… Weglaufen? Wieso sollte ich… Wovor?"

„Vor mir."

Thor verharrte über dem Trickster, bewegte sich kein Stückchen und war nicht bereit nachzugeben, ehe er eine Antwort erhalten würde. Loki musste unwillkürlich schlucken, der Donnergott meinte es _verdammt_ ernst, so viel war offensichtlich.

Vorsichtig suchten Lokis Finger seinen eigenen ramponierten Hals auf und glitten über die versiegten, lediglich von Blut feuchten Stellen. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er seine roten Fingerkuppen fasziniert, so als wäre ihm völlig neu wie schön Blut sein konnte; Wahrscheinlich war es das auch nur, weil Thor es war, der es von ihm wollte.

Langsam streckte Loki seine Hand aus, fuhr mit den blutigen Fingern über Thors Lippen und löste damit sofort ein bedrohliches Knurren aus, das bröckelnde Selbstbeherrschung ankündigte. Bei Hel, wie er dieses Geräusch jetzt schon liebte…

„Ich verspreche es", flüsterte Loki schließlich leise.

Thor machte den Eindruck, als würde das Gewicht der Welt von seinen Schultern fallen und so atmete er scharf ein und aus, ehe er langsam begann sich aufzurichten. Zugegeben, es war sicher schwer dem bekanntesten Lügner etwas zu glauben, Loki wusste das. Dennoch, es war das ehrlichste Versprechen das er je zu geben bereit gewesen war und scheinbar merkte Thor das, auch wenn er sonst eher etwas langsam schien, wenn es um solch delikate Angelegenheiten ging.

Mit einem Ruck zog Thor auch den Trickster vom Boden hoch und streifte ein paar grüne Halme von seinen Schultern, fast ein wenig beschämt, dass er ihn so überfallen hatte, an Ort und Stelle in noch nassem Gras.

„Das Feuer wird dich trocknen und… leg dich hin, ich übernehme die Wache heute Nacht."

„In Ordnung."

Loki nickte, wusste, dass Thor darauf bestand und keine Widerrede der Welt ihn überzeugen konnte, sich diese Aufgabe zu teilen. So zog er lediglich seine Tunika zurecht, mit noch immer heißen Wangen und schnappte sich zwei Felle, um sich am Feuer niederzulassen.

Mittlerweile war es stockfinster und man würde das Feuer in Kilometern Entfernung noch ausmachen können, weshalb eine Wache unverzichtbar war. Loki machte es sich so bequem er konnte und richtete die smaragdgrünen Augen hinaus in die Dunkelheit. „Wir sollten nachts weiterziehen."

Thor wickelte sich ebenfalls in ein paar Felle und ließ sich an der Kopfseite des Tricksters nieder, die blauen Augen ebenfalls in die ferne Schwärze gerichtet. „Denkst du das wäre von Vorteil?"

„Nun, wir sind die wohl größte Zielscheibe die durch Asgards Wildnis zieht. Wieso sollten wir uns derart jagen lassen? Wir könnten selbst zum Jäger werden."

Thor grinste leicht und sah wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Na sieh an, Herr _Ich-habe-keine-Erfahrung-im-Kampf_ will in die Offensive gehen?"

„Sei kein Idiot, Thor. Du weißt dass ich Recht habe!"

„Natürlich", grinste der Donnergott und beugte sich zu dem Trickster herunter, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Loki versteifte sich augenblicklich, auch wenn er unbewusst etwas mitging, als Thor sich wieder von ihm löste. Verdammt, was machte dieser Kerl nur mit ihm?

„Keine Angst, es ist stockfinster", beruhigte Thor ihn leise lachend und lehnte sich bequemer an dem Baumstamm an. „Ich werde morgen früh etwas schlafen und dann sehen wir zu, dass wir unser Ziel im Dunkeln erreichen."

Loki konnte nur nicken, während seine Augen an den noch geröteten Lippen des Donnergottes hingen und er überrascht feststellte, dass er selten etwas so sehr gewollt hatte wie Thors Aufmerksamkeit.

„… bist du denn nicht sauer wegen Balder?", wollte Loki plötzlich wissen.

Thor schmunzelte. „Ich kann es ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht übel nehmen, so sehr ich es auch versuche."

Langsam fuhr eine Hand des Blonden an Lokis Hals und streichelte sanft über die zerbissene Haut. Der Trickster zuckte nicht einmal. „Aber er wird sehen müssen, dass du kein Interesse hast."

„Achja? Wer sagt das?"

„Loki…", brummte der Donnergott tief und fühlte sich offensichtlich bereits herausgefordert, ein freches, aber sehnsüchtiges Lächeln im Gesicht. „Provoziere mich nicht."

Loki grinste. „Würde ich nie tun…"

Doch in den grünen Augen stand das Versprechen, dass er Thor bis zum äußersten reizen wollte, nur um zu sehen was passierte. Dafür jedoch sollten sie besser alleine sein.

Als Loki am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brach gerade die Dämmerung an. Thor saß noch immer am schwach lodernden Feuer und sah pflichtbewusst in Richtung des Waldes und auf die Ebenen hinaus.

Loki nutzte den Moment um den Kronprinzen ausgiebig zu betrachten: die Konturen seines Kinns, breit und aristokratisch, die wachen Augen die nachdenklich aber aufmerksam umherwanderten und wie das Feuer sich darin spiegelte. Es war seltsam aber Loki kam nicht umhin zu lächeln. Vielleicht konnten sie ja öfter hier her kommen, ein Lager aufschlagen und…

 _Und dann was? Du hast keine Ahnung davon. Von nichts._

Loki biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das stimmte natürlich, er hatte keine Ahnung wie das war, miteinander zu schlafen, außer er hatte es früher bereits getan und es lag irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Er war zudem keine Frau… ob Thor wohl…?

Loki wusste nur, dass er es unbedingt wollte.

„Du bist wach", stellte der Donnergott lächelnd fest, doch diesmal blieb er aufrecht sitzen. Natürlich, es dämmerte und man konnte sie und ihr Lager sicher wieder sehen. "Es war ruhig nachts, ich glaube die anderen sind bereits weiter gezogen."

"Dann treiben wir sie vor uns her", schlug Loki vor und Thor grinste. Offensichtlich gefiel es ihm wie ernst Loki die Sache nahm und dass er auch ohne Erfahrung im Kampf bereit war in die Offensive zu gehen.

"In Ordnung. Ich leg mich kurz hin und...", die blauen Augen glitten über Loki und dieser zog nur mahnend eine Braue hoch. Thor verkniff sich alles Weitere und lächelte stattdessen. "Weck mich am Nachmittag."

"Na los schlaf jetzt, ich werde es schon nicht vergessen."

Am späten Nachmittag saßen sie wieder auf ihren Pferden und ritten nur langsam vorwärts, um den größten Teil ihrer Strecke den Schutz der Dunkelheit abzuwarten. Anfangs ritten sie schweigsam, doch schon bald spürte Loki wieder die musternden Augen auf sich ruhen: Ein klarer Indikator dafür, dass Thor ihn etwas fragen wollte, aber noch darüber nachdachte.

„Frag schon", murrte Loki, wandte den Kopf aber ab, um über die Ebene blicken zu können.

„Bin ich so durchschaubar?", wollte Thor belustigt wissen.

„Für mich schon."

Thor lächelte leicht und schien ganz froh darum, dass keine ausführlichere Erklärung folgte. Offenkundig war es für ihn vollkommen in Ordnung, dass Loki ihn derart durchschauen konnte.

„Du weißt nahezu alles über mich Loki, doch über dich weiß ich gar nichts."

„Du weißt alles was du wissen musst. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht", war die trockene Antwort. „Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen."

„Wie alt warst du, als du nach Asgard kamst?"

Loki seufzte. „Meinem Körper nach zu urteilen war ich etwa in Balders Alter. Zumindest schätzte man mich so und so blieb es. Also könnte man sagen ich bin nun offiziell 18 Jahre alt. Ich erinnere mich zwar nicht, aber es ist mir auch egal."

„Möchtest du denn gar nicht mein Alter wissen?"

„Du bist 26, Thor. Jeder weiß das."

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich. Na los, ich sehe dir liegt noch mehr auf der Zunge."

Thor grinste zweideutig. „Leider liegt nicht das auf meiner Zunge, was ich mir dort gerade am meisten wünschen würde…"

„Thor!", rief Loki empört und schlug gegen den breiten Arm, was ungefähr _rein gar nichts_ bewirkte, außer ein tiefes Lachen des Donnergottes.

„Verzeih… Also… ehm, du erinnerst dich an gar nichts mehr?"

„Nein", log Loki wie aus der Pistole geschossen, auch wenn das nur teilweise stimmte.

Da _waren_ Fetzen von Erinnerung, Fragmente eines früheren Lebens, doch sie waren stets in Alpträume verpackt und derart verzerrt, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht sagen konnte, was davon Erinnerung und was Horrorfiktion seines Gehirns war. Allerdings stellte er sich doch manchmal die Frage, ob sein Leben zuvor nicht _sehr_ grausam gewesen sein musste, bei _solchen_ Träumen.

„Nun, wenigstens kannst du auf diese Art unbelastet in die Zukunft schauen, nicht wahr?"

Loki stockte kurz; er hätte irgendwie kaum gedacht einen solchen Satz von Thor zu hören. Doch tatsächlich entlockte es dem Trickster ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."


	9. Die große Jagd - Teil II

So, nach längerer Wartezeit geht die große Jagd endlich zu Ende! An das lahme Posting-Tempo werdet ihr euch gewöhnen müssen, wenn ich nicht gerade Urlaub habe wird das in etwa so bleiben.

Ansonsten wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen, wobei ich noch eine Ankündigung machen wollte:  
 **Es wird in naher Zukunft einen Zeitsprung geben**. Loki ist süß, ich weiß, aber ich möchte auch Abgründe auftun und die finde ich am besten, wenn ich ein wenig Zeit verstreichen lasse. Keine Angst, alles wird genügend erklärt werden x3  
Ich wollte es nur mal ankündigen und dann werden die Charaktere wohl ein bisschen mehr an ihre Vorbilder aus dem richtigen Marvel-Universum erinnern.

* * *

Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen, als Loki und Thor von den Pferden stiegen. Sie waren die letzten Stunden gut vorangekommen und im Schutz der Dunkelheit waren ihnen weitere Konfrontationen erspart geblieben. Diesmal war Loki wachsamer und sobald er nur die kleinsten Anzeichen von Magie spürte, verbarg er ihre eigene Anwesenheit unter einem Schleier aus Magie.

„Sieht so aus als wäre vor kurzem jemand hier gewesen", meinte Thor schließlich während er das verglühende Lagerfeuer untersuchte: die Glut brannte noch, doch das Lager war verlassen. Trotzdem lagen noch ein paar Gegenstände herum, Beutel, Tinkturen und je genauer Loki alles betrachtete, desto eher bekam er das Gefühl, dass man diese Raststätte in Eile verlassen hatte. Da sie sich an der Grenze zu den Sümpfen befanden, war das kein allzu gutes Zeichen.

„Sieht aus als hätten sie es eilig gehabt", erwiderte Loki und betrachtete die Reste von halb gegessenem Kaninchen im Topf. „Fast so als…"

Plötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Grölen aus den Marschen, erst tief und wütend, dann hoch und aggressiv, ein bisschen wie das Zischen einer übergroßen Schlange. Loki sah zu dem Blonden und dieser nickte stumm. Sie ließen ihre Pferde stehen und eilten in die Dunkelheit.

Thor war als erster vor Ort, das Schwertheft schon in der Hand, als Loki ebenfalls hechelnd neben dem Blonden stehen blieb, der ganze Lauf durch Matsch und unebenes Gelände hatte dem Magier einiges abverlangt und stumm beschloss er, zukünftig an seiner körperlichen Verfassung zu arbeiten. Was brachte es zu zaubern, wenn man so schnell aus der Puste war?

 _Dann musst du dich auch nicht länger so herumschubsen lassen._

Noch ehe Loki darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er Thors Hand auf seiner Schulter und er sah ebenfalls nach vorne, wo sich ein grässliches Schauspiel bot:

Eine mindestens drei Meter große Bilgenschlange hatte einen asischen Krieger mit ihrem Schwanz am Fuß gepackt und hielt ihn schwenkend vor sich, wobei Loki unweigerlich an eine Katze denken musste, die sich mit einem Wollknäul die Zeit vertrieb. „Sie wird ihn töten", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige atemlos und versuchte krampfhaft nach Luft zu schnappen.

Thor hatte die Zähne aufeinander gebissen und nickte. „Das mag ein Spiel sein, aber das hier… sie schaffen es nicht."

Auch Loki schielte zu einem weiteren Mann den er als Brakin erkannte, einen Magier mittleren Alters. Brakin war absolut in Ordnung und war immer nett zu Loki gewesen, doch jetzt erkannte er Todesangst in den sonst so warmen braunen Augen. Brakin war mit der Situation haltlos überfordert und Loki verstand warum:

Der Panzer der Bilgenschlange war kaum zu durchdringen und das einzige was das Tier wirklich aufhalten konnte, zumindest kurz, wäre das Anwenden eines gegenteiligen Elements – hier begann das Problem, denn ein Blitzschlag würde auch den Krieger grillen, wenn er nur etwas zu hart geriet.

„Was macht er dann da?!", knurrte Thor und wollte schon in den modrigen, kniehohen Teich springen, als Loki ihn mit einem festen Griff zurück hielt.

„Warte, es ist schlimmer als es aussieht."

Auch wenn Thor verwirrt wirkte gehorchte er als er den festen Blick aus grünen Augen bemerkte. Loki hingegen war ein paar Schritte nach vorne gehastet, kurz vor dem Wasser blieb er stehen und erhaschte Brakins Aufmerksamkeit. „Raus aus dem Wasser!", rief er, doch der andere Seidr zögerte, denn offensichtlich dachte er sich bereits was Loki vorhatte.

„Ich kann nicht, er wird sterben!"

Die Verzweiflung des Mannes war greifbar und Loki wollte fast aufgeben, als Thor neben ihn trat und mit fester Stimme zu sprechen begann, wobei der Prinz Lokis Methoden kein Stück hinterfragte. _Er vertraut dir. Wie niedlich._

„Ich weiß die Jagd macht alle Männer gleich, doch ich bitte dich im Namen der Krone, _geh aus dem Wasser! Jetzt!_ ", rief er Brakin zu.

Das zeigte offensichtlich Wirkung und in wenigen Augenblicken kam der völlig ausgelaugte Zauberer bei den beiden an, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt. Der Schrecken stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso wie die Erschöpfung, wer wusste schon wie lange sie mit dem Biest fochten. Plötzlich griff Brakin Lokis Ärmel so fest, dass der Trickster alarmiert herunter blickte, doch er sah nichts als einen flehenden Blick.

„Loki ich kann das nicht", sprach er zwischen schweren Atemzügen. „Ich kann das nicht tun. Er ist mein _Bruder_ , Loki! Bitte… du musst…"

Der Trickster nickte leicht, ohne zu antworten. Er wusste was Brakin sagen wollte; der braunhaarige Magier war nicht in der Lage, den Zauber selbst zu wirken, denn wenn er seinen Bruder tatsächlich damit umbringen würde, die Vorwürfe wären wohl gewaltig. Überrascht war Loki nur, dass auch Brakin zu wissen schien, was er dem Schwarzhaarigen abverlangte; Es fiel ihm schwer, das spürte der Trickster, vor allem weil Loki der _Fremde_ war.

„Thor", begann Loki schließlich mit fester Stimme. „Wenn die Schlange ihn freigibt…" _falls sie das tut!_ "… musst du ihn aus dem Wasser ziehen. Ich lenke sie solange ab."

„Loki…"

„Geh jetzt!", herrschte er den Kronprinz an, dass sogar Brakin die Brauen hob und leicht zusammen zuckte. Thor musterte den Schwarzhaarigen stumm, dann nickte er und begann sich näher an das Geschehen zu schleichen.

Brakin ließ sich vollkommen kraftlos zu Boden sinken und konnte kaum zum Wasser hinaussehen, wo die Schlange noch mit ihrem Futter spielte. „Danke Loki…"

„Danke mir erst, wenn es geschafft ist", entgegnete der Trickster angespannt, wohlwissend, dass gerade ein Leben in seinen Händen lag. Und er fühlte sich damit absolut nicht wohl.

 _Sanft, aber nicht zu sanft_ , ermahnte er sich selbst, ehe er alles um sich herum ausblendete und sich konzentrierte. _Sanft, aber nicht zu sanft. Vorsichtig. Aber nicht zu sehr._ Nach wenigen Augenblicken fühlte Loki sich bereit, streckte beide Hände aus und ließ Blitze aus seinen Fingern schießen, die die Bilgenschlange voll erwischten. Das Biest stieß einen Schrei aus, ließ den zappelnden, zuckenden Körper los und schlug heftig mit dem Schwanz, als könnte das die Schmerzen vertreiben.

„Geh, hilf deinem Bruder", wies Loki Brakin an und dieser schien plötzlich neue Kräfte in der Hoffnung zu finden, dass es funktioniert haben könnte. Loki bekam gerade so mit wie Thor und der Seidr einen schlaffen Körper aus dem Morast zogen, als die Bestie Loki ins Visier nahm.

Zischend und kreischend schlug die Schlange mit ihrem Schwanz einer Peitschte gleich nach dem Trickster, der im letzten Moment zur Seite sprang und wenig elegant in einer schlammigen Pfütze landetet. Kaum hatte er das widerliche Wasser ausgespuckt und sich die Haare dürftig aus dem Gesicht gewischt, raste der mächtige, drachenartige Schwanz erneut auf ihn zu und erwischt ihn an der Brust.

Loki glaubte, dass er ersticken würde. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als wäre er unangenehm eingedrückt worden. Reglos und verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff japsend blieb der Trickster einige Meter weiter im stinkenden Morast liegen, gerade geistesgegenwärtig genug, um nicht darin zu ertrinken.

 _Das hast du nun von deinem Heldenmut! Das steht dir nicht!_

Loki hustete und spürte dabei ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Seite, doch er ignorierte es. Er _musste_ es ignorieren wenn er nicht als Schlangenfutter enden wollte und das Biest kroch bereits wieder auf ihn zu. Atemlos aber entschlossen packte Loki einen Ast am Rand des trüben Beckens, wobei ihm jeder Knochen im Körper wehtat, nur um sich langsam herauszuziehen. Er brauchte nur einen Moment Ruhe und etwas Zeit und…

Hinter ihm erklang Thors Kampfschrei, der sich samt Klinge auf die Bestie stürzte und beide Arme um den fetten Hals schlang, um das Tier zu würgen. Loki bezweifelte dass das funktionierte, aber er hatte den Blonden kämpfen sehen; Es brachte dem Trickster die so wertvolle Zeit ein, die er brauchte.

Elendig krabbelte Loki aus dem Tümpel und wollte schon aufstehen, als eine Woge der Übelkeit sich über seine Sinne legte und er mit einem Mal ausgiebig auf die modrige Wiese kotzte.

 _Du hättest tot sein können._

Die Erkenntnis kam unverhohlen und Loki würgte ein weiteres Mal, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Thor ebenso in Gefahr schwebte. Bei Hel, er konnte sich nicht einmal in Ruhe übergeben ohne sich Sorgen um den Prinzen zu machen!

Thor hingegen schlug sich erstaunlich gut gegen das Biest und hatte mittlerweile sogar sein wagemutiges, grimmiges Lächeln wiedergefunden, während er der Schlange wüste Beschimpfungen zubrüllte. Doch was auch immer er tat, es funktionierte und lenkte die Bestie von allem anderen ab, endlich kam auch Brakin mit seinem Bruder unter dem Arm zurück, ein erleichtertes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Er lebt! Er wird ein paar Narben behalten, aber er lebt!" Brakin schleifte den reglosen Körper zu Loki und ließ sich neben ihm im Gras nieder, denn der Schwarzhaarige sah nicht ansatzweise so gut und mutig aus, wie er es gewollt hätte. „Loki… deine Rippe!"

Der Trickster biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwang sich, in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu schauen. Offensichtlich war es kein Stock der in seinem Körper steckte (wie er hoffnungsvoll vermutet hatte), sondern vielmehr seine Rippe die hinausragte. Da allein der Gedanke die Übelkeit wieder zurück brachte, entschied Loki sich dafür, es vorerst zu ignorieren, stattdessen streckte er Brakin eine Hand entgegen.

„Leihst du mir den Rest deiner Kraft?", wollte er wissen, denn offensichtlich blieb ihm nicht mehr lange bis zur Ohnmacht und ohne Zögern nickte der andere Seidr.

„Treten wir diesem Ding in den hässlichen Schlangenarsch!"

Loki grinste. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass der ruhige, nette Brakin zu solchen Reden fähig war, aber in diesem Moment hatte es etwas angenehm Ermutigendes und Loki stand mit der Hilfe des Braunhaarigen auf, ehe er ihn bei der Hand nahm.

„Thor, verschwinde!", rief er dem Blonden zu und dieser hackte noch ein paar Mal auf den Panzer ein, ehe er dem Ruf folgte und sich schleunigst aus dem Wasser bewegte. Gerade wollte die Bilgenschlange nachsetzen, doch ein gewaltiger Blitzschlag tötete das Tier noch im selben Augenblick; Zuckend sackte es in den kniehohen trüben Tümpel und verstummte nach einem letzten Kreischen endgültig. Erleichtert seufzte Loki und sackte zu Boden.

„Loki!", meinte Brakin besorgt und beugte sich nach unten, doch zu seinem Erstaunen lächelte der Trickster leicht benebelt.

„Nur fünf Minuten…", murmelte er leise, ehe ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als Loki die Augen aufschlug, drang helles Licht unter seine Lider und ließ ihn unbehaglich murmeln. Langsam rollte er auf die Seite, zog sich die unglaublich weiche Decke über den Kopf…

… und fuhr hoch. _Moment mal!_

Loki zuckte als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, dann merkte er, dass es Frigga war. Sichtlich verlegen senkte der Trickster sofort den Blick und fummelte nervös an dem Zipfel der Bettdecke herum. „Eure Majestät was… was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?"

Friggas breites Lächeln entspannte den Schwarzhaarigen, wie schon damals in den Bädern. Es fühlte sich richtig und gut an, wie die Königin einen feuchten Lappen auf seine Stirn legte und diese vorsichtig abwischte. „Sag doch bitte Frigga, mein Junge. Du hast einen heftigen Schlag abbekommen und bist ohnmächtig geworden. Die Heiler waren ganz überrascht, dass du es überhaupt geschafft hast."

„Weil ich kein Ase bin", schlussfolgerte Loki leicht bitter, auch wenn er versuchte höflich zu bleiben.

Frigga lächelte etwas wehmütig. „Wenigstens wissen wir nun, dass du nicht so schnell kaputt gehst. Nicht wahr? Hier, trink etwas. Ich glaube du hast schlecht geträumt."

Loki nahm den Becher Wasser dankend an, wobei er sich leicht beschämt fragte, wie lange sie schon hier saß oder wer sonst noch hier gewesen war. Scheinbar glitt sein Blick ganz offensichtlich durch den Raum, denn Frigga folgte ihm wissend. „Thor musste ich hinauswerfen, es tut mir Leid", schmunzelte sie mit einem verräterischen Zwinkern.

„Oh, ich schätze das war besser so", grinste Loki, momentan ganz froh ein wenig allein sein zu können und sich nicht der überschwänglichen Art des Blonden stellen zu müssen. „Was ist mit der Jagd?"

„Sie ist vorbei. Du warst über einen Tag ohnmächtig."

„Ohh… Hat Thor Brakin den Kopf der Schlange gegeben?"

„Ja. Ich hoffe es…"

Doch Loki winkte mit einem Lächeln ab, bevor Frigga fertig war. „Es ist gut so. Ich habe seinem Bruder Narben verpasst, die ein Leben lang halten werden. Ich hoffe der Ruhm kann ihn etwas entschädigen. Brakins Bruder weiß doch aber nichts von allem… oder?"

Friggas Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du bist wahrlich kein Ase, Loki. Sein Bruder denkt, es war Brakin, ebenso wie der Rest von Asgard. Es war schwer Thor zu überreden, aber letzten Endes hat er eingelenkt. Es ist besser so für alle."

Loki wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. So gerne er seinen Ruf in Asgard poliert hätte indem er mit dem Kronprinzen die große Jagd gewann und dabei Leben rettete, so sehr wusste er auch, wie viel Ärger das mit sich bringen würde. Er hatte unter höchst zweifelhaften Bedingungen überhaupt erst mitmachen dürfen und er war schlau genug zu wissen, das man bald Fragen stellen würde, wie das möglich war. Frigga hingegen hatte das alles bereits geahnt und dementsprechend gehandelt.

Erstaunt stellte Loki fest, wie ähnlich die Königsmutter und er dachten, was in dem Haufen aus rohen, einfachen Asen eine angenehme Überraschung war. So angenehm, dass Loki die Frage, die über seine Lippen kam, gar nicht mehr aufhalten konnte: „Bitte unterrichte mich."

Frigga zog schmunzeln beide Brauen hoch und nahm Lokis Becher entgegen, um ihn aufzufüllen. „Was könnte ich dir beibringen?", wollte sie amüsiert wissen und reichte ihm das frische Wasser.

„Das", konterte Loki bei ihrer lautlosen Bewegung mit dem Becher und deutete dann zur Tür. „Und das. Und… das", dabei wedelte er mit dem Armen herum, als meinte er die ganze Situation. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt das du warst, bis du es wolltest. Normalerweise passiert mir das nicht."

„Gut beobachtet", lächelte Frigga geheimnisvoll und trank selbst einen Schluck Wasser, während sie Loki aus stechend blauen Augen musterte, als wolle sie ihn durchbohren. Erneut fühlte der Trickster sich, als würde sein Innerstes entblößt werden mit jeder Sekunde ein wenig mehr, doch er hielt dem Blick stand, die smaragdgrünen Augen fest in Friggas gerichtet.

Schließlich stand die Königsmutter einfach auf, als hätten sie sich über etwas total Belangloses unterhalten, ehe sie ihren Becher abstellte. „Komm morgen Abend in die königliche Bibliothek, wenn du das wirklich willst."

Loki blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. „Aber der Zutritt ist mir nicht gestattet! Niemand darf hinein, außer der Königsfamilie!"

Frigga war bereits zur Tür getreten und drehte sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln noch einmal um; mit ihrem leisen Kichern wirkte sie mit einem Mal wie ein junges Mädchen. „Dann solltest du besser nicht gesehen werden!"

Lautlos fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Loki blieb alleine im Krankenzimmer zurück, stumm hoffend, dass das kein Traum gewesen war.


	10. Von Schattenmagie und schwarzen Löchern

Wie bereits angekündigt ging es überraschend etwas schneller und wir nähren uns einem Zeitsprung!

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel bringt rüber, was Loki die Monate über so treibt:  
Er trainiert regelmäßig mit Frigga und trifft sich sonst mit Thor um Kämpfen zu üben oder herumzulungern. Dieses Kapitel ist sozusagen ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus einer längeren Zeitspanne und beleuchtet sprungartig immer wieder verschiedene Situationen zu verschiedenen Zeiten. Klingt kompliziert, aber ich denke man kann es herauslesen (hoffe ich!)

* * *

Die folgenden Wochen und Monate musste Loki sich ständig Lügen und Ausreden überlegen, damit er sich heimlich mit Frigga treffen konnte. Thors Mutter erwies sich als äußerst gute Lehrerin und in den wenigen Stunden die sie ihn unterrichtete, sog Loki alles Wissen auf wie einen Schwamm.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest das man dich wahrnimmt, musst du Eins mit der Umgebung werden", erklärte Frigga, während sie auf leisen Sohlen durch die Bibliothek schlich und hier und da ein Buch hervorzog; es waren Bände die Loki noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und selbst für königliche Verhältnisse schienen sie gut verborgen gelagert zu werden. „Du musst dennoch stets vorsichtig sein Loki. Die Kunst der Schatten ist eine alte und zwiespältige Magie und von großem Können hin zum großen Abgrund sind es nur wenige Schritte."

Loki glaubte, dass ihr Blick einen Moment lang besorgt wirkte als sie ihn ansah, dann erst machte sie sich weiter daran, nach etwas zu suchen, ohne das der Trickster sagen konnte, woran sie dachte.

„Wieso? Meister Erik sagt immer, Magie entspringt den Runen und verwebt sich aus Worten und Gesten, ausgeführt durch Hände oder im Geiste. Man entscheidet nicht, sondern man lässt sie fließen."

Frigga lächelte freundlich und nickte, ohne aufzusehen. „Du bist zweifelsohne ein guter Schüler und sehr aufmerksam. Doch Meister Erik weiß nicht alles, selbst wenn es so scheinen mag. Wobei wenn ich recht überlege", nachdenklich tippte die Königin sich ans Kinn, „… ich denke er weiß sehr wohl über die Kunst der Schatten Bescheid, nur möchte er sie nicht lehren oder sie auch nur erwähnen. Was sehr weise ist."

„Wie kann es weise sein eine so außergewöhnliche Magie nicht weiter zu geben?" Missmutig blickte Loki auf eines der Bücher die bereits auf dem Tisch lagen und griff danach. „Vieles wäre einfacher…"

„… und gefährlicher." Frigga ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und zog ein altes Pergament aus einem verstaubten Wälzer. „Magie ist immer da, Loki. Doch das Chaos erschafft sich ständig selbst. Die Schattenmagie existiert nicht; sie entsteht. Sie kann nicht gelernt werden; sie kann nur erschaffen werden. Chaos erschafft Chaos, so wie die Ordnung sich selbst sichert. Die Schatten entspringen dem Chaos und das ist es, was du begreifen musst: Wenn du nicht lernst diese Kunst mit Respekt und dem nötigen Abstand zu benutzen, wird sie dich überheblich machen und von innen auffressen, wie Würmer einen faulen Apfel."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen", versicherte der Schwarzhaarige, doch er spürte eine gewisse Unsicherheit bei seinen eigenen Worten. Woher kam das nur? Dann erst merkte er, was Friggas seltsamer Blick von vorhin bedeutet haben musste. Sie war sich offenkundig auch nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat, doch Loki war taktvoll genug zu schweigen. Außerdem wollte er um alles auf der Welt die Ausbildung in dieser Kunst beenden.

Langsam schob Frigga ihm das Pergament hinüber und Loki überflog es kurz.

„Das kann nicht möglich sein", murmelte der Trickster und sah zur Königin auf. „Mehrere… Ichs?"

Frigga lächelte ihr verwegenes Lächeln und legte das Kinn auf ihren verschränkten Fingern ab. „Du musst eine Geschichte erzählen Loki", fing sie an und bedachte die skeptisch hochgezogenen Brauen des Tricksters amüsiert. „Du musst dem Universum eine Geschichte erzählen und sie muss so gut sein, dass der Kosmos selbst sie glaubt: denn nur dann werden Geschichten wahr."

„Ich soll also lügen."

„Wenn du es so sehen willst."

Einen Augenblick später war nicht mehr nur eine Frigga im Raum, sondern unzählige Königinnen, die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen. Eine Frigga sortierte gerade Papiere, während die Frigga zu seiner Linken ein Buch aus dem Regal holte; wiederrum eine andere saß auf einem der bequemen Sessel und starrte gelangweilt zur Decke.

Loki war mehr als beeindruckt, vor allem als er plötzlich zwei sanfte Hände auf den Schultern spürte, wo ihn eine weitere Frigga anlächelte. „Na, welche ist die echte Königin?"

Nun sahen alle Kopien Loki an und der war sichtlich überfordert mit einer Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht genau…", murmelte er, als die Frau hinter ihm plötzlich ein Messer zückte und es an seine Kehle hielt, während Frigga Nummer Eins ihn noch immer über den Tisch hinweg anlächelte. Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später waren alle Illusionen verschwunden, nur die im Sessel war geblieben.

Mit schwer zurückhaltbarer Begeisterung sprang Loki von seinem Stuhl auf. „Du hast dich nicht einmal bewegt!", rief er entzückt und erntete ein verhaltenes Kichern. „Es wäre so leicht gewesen mir die Kehle aufzuschneiden…"

„Ich werde dir alles beibringen Loki, hab Geduld. Aber zuerst solltest du lernen, solcherlei Illusionen zu durchschauen, denn solltest du auf einen weiteren Schattenmagier treffen, stehen deine Chancen zu überleben besser, wenn _du_ besser bist."

Unweigerlich fragte Loki sich einen kurzen Moment lang, ob sie von ihm und Thor wusste. Wenn ja ließ Frigga sich nichts anmerken, aber der Trickster wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie versuchte ihn auf etwas vorzubereiten. Auf echte Kämpfe und Einsätze, nicht nur auf die Spielchen die hin und wieder in Asgard anstanden. Ob sie bereits etwas wusste, das niemand sonst erahnen konnte?

„Nimm die Pergamente mit und hüte sie wie dein Augenlicht. Lerne sie, lerne den Codex. Für heute hast du genug Wunder gesehen."

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich nicht lange bitten und packte alles ein, was er ungesehen zu tragen vermochte, als Friggas Stimme ihn mit ungewohnter Ernsthaftigkeit aus seinem Tun riss, sodass er überrascht aufsah.

„Und Loki… lass dich niemals von dem Chaos treiben. Zauberst du zu viele Illusionen zu deinem Vergnügen und um dich von wahren Problemen abzuhalten, vergisst du nur allzu leicht, was Realität und was Illusion ist."

Loki nickte, auch wenn er einen unbekannten Reiz spürte, all das auszuprobieren, ungeachtet jeder Warnung. Sein schauspielerisches Talent ließ ihn glücklicherweise nicht im Stich und so setzte er ein vertrauenswürdiges Gesicht auf, das auf keinen seiner plötzlichen Gedanken schließen ließ.

„Gut. Und nun geh, Thor wartet sicher bereits."

Wieder ganz die liebende Mutter erhob die Königin sich aus ihrem Sessel und verabschiedete sich von Loki, wobei der Trickster hätte schwören können, dass eine unheilvolle Erkenntnis in ihren warmen Blick hinaufgekrochen war.

„Loki, du bist zu spät! Die Sonne ist fast schon untergegangen!"

Thor wartete bereits in den Ställen und hatte zwei Pferde gesattelt, als Loki endlich bei ihm ankam. Er war den ganzen Weg zum Palast gerannt um es irgendwie noch zu schaffen, doch erstaunlicherweise war er kaum außer Puste, was auch Thor positiv aufzufallen schien. „Unser Training tut dir gut", meinte der Donnergott etwas leiser, sah sich einmal verstohlen um und zog den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme, die Hände tastend an den schmalen Körper gelegt.

Loki grinste breit und als er sicher war, dass niemand sie beobachtete, stahl er sich einen schnellen Kuss von den bärtigen Lippen. „Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, wie gut mein Körper Muskeln aufbaut."

„Ein asischer Krieger wird nicht gerade aus dir, aber für einen Magier hast du nun einen gewissen…"

„… Charme ~", schnurrte Loki kehlig und brachte sie beide zum Lachen, ehe Thor ihn losließ und sie auf die Pferde stiegen. „Was hast du denn vor, wo es doch bald dunkel wird?"

Thor grinste nur vielsagend. „Wir kämpfen bis die Sonne untergeht und dann dachte ich wir könnten ein wenig entspannen…"

„Entspannen!", lachte Loki auf. „Es klingt so unschuldig wenn du das sagst."

„Wann warst du denn mal nicht entspannt, nach einem _gemütlichen Abend_ zu zweit?", konterte der Donnergott mit dem breitesten, selbstgefälligsten Grinsen das Loki je gesehen hatte und irgendwie war es ansteckend. „Und wenn du es nicht bist, nun, an mir liegt das nicht…"

Loki schubste Thor von der Seite an, als sie die Pferde hinausführten, und sie an den Straßen der Stadt vorbei auf die weiten Ebenen Asgards lenkten. Auch wenn es freundschaftlich wirkte, barg der Schubs eine gewisse Traurigkeit. „Du weißt, dass _mehr_ nicht geht. Bei den alten Göttern, wenn dein Vater davon wüsste…"

„Er weiß es nicht."

Loki hingegen war da nicht so sicher. Er hatte seit geraumer Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden und das ging so weit, dass er Deckung suchte wenn er einen Raben sah. Thors Sorglosigkeit machte ihm ebenfalls zu schaffen, denn es ärgerte Loki fast, den Donnergott ständig an Verschwiegenheit erinnern zu müssen und daran, halbwegs diskret zu sein. Dennoch schwieg der Trickster.

Wenig später hatten sie auf einer weitläufigen, abgelegenen Wiese die Schwerter gekreuzt und Thor scheuchte Loki ordentlich durch die Gegend.

„Schulter hoch! Nein, zurück… bei Yggdrasil Loki, das ist hoffnungslos!" Thor parierte einen voraussehbaren Hieb des Tricksters mit Leichtigkeit und rammte ihn, ehe er das Schwert an seine Kehle hielt. „Und nun wärst du tot."

Zu Thors großer Überraschung grinste der Schwarzhaarige und spähte nach unten, wo er einen Dolch gegen Thors Magengegend drückte. Der Donnergott folgte seinem Blick um kam nicht umhin rau aufzulachen. „Loki! Das ist unfair!"

„Das Leben ist nicht fair, Thor!"

„Na warte…", schmunzelte der Blonde, warf sein Schwert zur Seite und schlang beide Arme um Loki, um ihn zu Boden zu ringen. Loki kicherte, genoss die Nähe die sie in solchen Momenten teilten, auch wenn ihm dieses Mal irgendwie anders vorkam. Thors Blick war weicher, dunkler als sonst und die Sonne ging bereits unter, eine Zeit in der sie normal zum Palast zurückkehrten.

„Willst du denn nicht zurück?", wollte Loki wissen, nachdem er sich zwischen harten Küssen einen Weg gebahnt hatte, nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Mh Mh", klang es lediglich als Brummen von Thor, während er sich küssend einen Weg zu Lokis Hals bahnte und einen Schauder durch den schlanken Körper schickte. „Lass uns von hier weglaufen Loki…"

Lokis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bei dem Gefühl, das diese winzigen Worte verursachten. Thor hatte gerade vorgeschlagen _durchzubrennen_ , auf den Thron zu verzichten, seinen Vater zu beleidigen und seine Mutter zu verlassen. Und das alles nur für ihn, in diesem seltsamen Moment der Vertrautheit.

 _Vielleicht liebt er dich wirklich._

Loki keuchte und spürte eine weitere Mauer bröckeln, tief in seinem Inneren, weshalb er langsam beide Arme um Thors Hals schlang und den Donnergott so bewegte, ihn anzusehen. „Thor… lass es uns tun."

„… Was?" Thor blinzelte ungläubig.

„Ich sagte, ich will mit dir schlafen", grinste Loki und sprach überdeutlich, als wäre der Blonde ein tauber alter Greis. „Du siehst überrascht aus. Falls du dich überrumpelt fühlst können wir auch…"

Doch Lokis nachgelegter kleiner Scherz erstickte in Thors vehementem Drängen und die Antwort auf Lokis Frage war offensichtlich: der Donnergott hatte lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, ohne ihn drängen zu wollen. Schneller als Loki blinzeln konnte lag er mit nackter Brust und offener Hose im Gras, Thor zog sich gerade die Tunika über den Kopf und warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Dann fuhr der Donnergott mit erstaunlicher Sanftheit die feinen Rillen zwischen Lokis neu gewonnenen Muskeln nach, wobei sein ganzer Körper leicht zitterte vor Erwartung.

Lokis Finger glitten langsam von Thors Hals über seine Brust, tatsteten die muskulösen Seiten ab, fuhren immer tiefer und erstarrten bei der harten Beule in Thors Hose. Unwillkürlich hielt Loki die Luft an und versteifte sich, doch Thor drückte ihn sanft zurück in das Gras.

„Ich weiß du hast keine Erfahrung… ich … ich versuche vorsichtig zu sein. Allerdings habe ich auch noch nie mit einem… Mann geschlafen", gab der Blonde widerwillig zu, die blauen Augen hatten ein Glitzern bröckelnder Selbstbeherrschung bekommen, während seine Hände unablässig über Lokis Körper streiften und diesen erschaudern ließen.

„Tus einfach", flüsterte Loki leise und zog den Donnergott erneut in einen heftigen Kuss, versuchte alles was er fühlte hineinzulegen und war überwältigt von der Ehrlichkeit und Wärme die ihm zurückgegeben wurde. Nur wenige heiße Küsse später hatten sie die letzte störende Kleidung abgestrampelt und Loki fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl, so vollkommen entblößt vor Thor, zumal der Schwarzhaarige so gar nicht dem asischen Schönheitsideal entsprach.

Thor zögerte einen Moment, saß noch immer auf Lokis Hüfte und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig, was Loki augenblicklich in Verlegenheit brachte. Schroff drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich weiß, dass ich anders bin und nicht so gut gebaut wie ihr Asen aber…"

Der Blonde erstickte Lokis Proteste einfach, in dem er sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen nach und ihm einen sanften Kuss aufdrückte. Aufrichtig sahen die blauen Augen Loki an und dieser schluckte voller Unbehagen. _Du hast mal wieder überreagiert du Idiot._

„Loki… du…", begann Thor leise und versuchte Worte zu finden, „… du bist einfach perfekt. Und du gehörst mir, für immer."

Während Thor den Schwarzhaarigen sanft zurück in das Gras drückte glaubte Loki, selten so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Was auch immer es war was sie teilten im Geiste und mit ihren Körpern, es war wunderbar und Loki wusste bereits jetzt, dass Thor Recht hatte, wenn er _für immer_ sagte; denn Lokis Seele war haltlos an Thor verloren und der Trickster glaubte nicht, dass dieses Gefühl je abflauen könnte, egal wie alt sie werden würden oder was kam um zwischen ihnen zu stehen. Im Moment allerdings war da nichts außer seiner Scham und so atmete Loki tief durch und ließ sich langsam in die Küsse und ungewohnten Berührungen fallen.

Thor hielt sein Versprechen und ging äußert behutsam vor, auch wenn Loki spürte wie Thors gesamter Körper bebte, stürmisch nach mehr verlangte; die Griffe des Blonden wurden grober, aber nicht schmerzhaft, als er Lokis Haare am Nacken packte und seinen Kopf zurück zog, um gut sichtbare Male an seinem Hals zu hinterlassen.

Loki keuchte auf und revanchierte sich mit einem beherzten Biss in Thors Unterlippe, wobei er sogleich einen metallischen Geschmack auf der Zunge spürte. „Tut mir Leid ich…"

„Nein", herrschte Thor ihn nahezu an; schwerfällig versuchte er es noch einmal etwas ruhiger. „Nein das… ich mag es wenn du das tust. Es ist das Persönlichste was ich zu geben habe…"

Als ihre Lippen sich wieder trafen war von Lokis Scheu nichts mehr übrig: mit seiner Zunge fuhr er über die ramponierte Lippe und sog jeden noch so kleinen roten Tropfen auf, als würde sie das tiefer verbinden können als bloßer Sex und Zuneigung. Doch lange hielt Thor Lokis sanfte, fordernde Berührungen nicht durch, stattdessen knurrte der Donnergott tief , ehe er sich schwer atmend zwischen Lokis Beine schob.

 _Es wird weh tun, denk daran._

Woher kam das denn plötzlich?

Einen Moment wirkte Loki wie erstarrt und auf Thors fragenden Blick hin, zwang er sich zu lächeln und gebot seinem Körper entspannt zu bleiben. Unscharfe Bilder und eine damit einhergehende Intuition versetzten Loki in plötzliche Panik, doch Thor war offensichtlich einfühlsamer, als Loki es für möglich gehalten hätte: Vorsichtig fuhr er durch die schwarzen Haare, sein Schritt drängte zwar pochend gegen Lokis Hintern, doch Thor schien es unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Loki, wenn du das nicht willst…"

„Ich will es mehr als alles andere", entgegnete Loki ohne zu zögern und er wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er _wollte_ es; die plötzlichen Bilder in seinem Kopf allerdings hatten ihn verunsichert.

„Wenn es weh tut, sagst du es mir, ja?"

Loki nickte und merkte kaum wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, als Thor nach einiger Vorbereitung langsam und leise knurrend in ihn eindrang; er versuchte sich mit großer Mühe zurück zu halten, um den Schwarzhaarigen nicht zu verletzen oder zu vehement vorzudringen.

„Ah!", keuchte Loki erstickt auf und zwang sich, entspannt zu bleiben. Erschwerend kam aber hinzu, dass Thor leicht zittrig auf ihm zusammensackte, sich gerade genug abstützend, um dem Trickster Raum zum Atmen zu geben.

„Bei den alten Göttern… Loki…", keuchte Thor schwer und offensichtlich schien er überwältigt von all den Eindrücken, sodass er selbst innehalten musste und Loki damit automatisch Zeit gab, sich an das fremde Gefühl zu gewöhnen. „Ich fürchte… ich kann nicht lange…"

Mit einem Mal lächelte Loki schurkisch und ignorierte den Schmerz, den dieses neue Gefühl mit sich brachte vollkommen. Er schlang beide Arme um Thors Hals, schob sich ihm trotz der Schmerzen etwas entgegen und kassierte ein dunkles Knurren, begleitet von einem heftigen Kuss.

„Ich glaube, das ist ganz gut so… für ein erstes Mal", kicherte der Trickster und spürte nun auch, dass Thor sich sichtlich entspannte und sogar ebenfalls ein verwegenes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Du bist unmöglich. Sogar jetzt."

„Ist mir wie immer ein Vergnügen."

Plötzlich begann Thor sich etwas mehr zu bewegen, nachdem sämtliche Zweifel und Anspannung von den beiden abgefallen war. Loki fühlte sich wohler als alles irgendwie geklärt war und auch Thor schien erleichtert mit all den neuen Erfahrungen locker umgehen zu können, so passierte es ziemlich schnell, dass ein neues Gefühl von Loki Besitz ergriff: Lust.

Langsam aber sicher fand er einen Rhythmus mit Thor und stöhnte leise, wenn Thor sich heftiger zu bewegen begann. Der Schmerz verging bald so schnell wie er gekommen war und Loki ließ seinen Körper machen, bäumte sich leicht auf, nur um zurück ins Gras gedrückt zu werden, während Thor schwer keuchend alle Mühe hatte, nicht sofort zu kommen.

Loki hingegen war weniger erfahren und kontrolliert: als Thor zwischen die schmalen Schenkel griff streckte der Schwarzhaarige in einem Zug den Rücken durch und kam mit einem erstickten Schrei in die Hand des Prinzen. Thor, von dieser ehrlichen Erregung überwältigt stieß ein paar Mal heftiger zu, ehe er ebenfalls stöhnend zum Abschluss kam und auf Loki heruntersackte.

 _Der absolute Wahnsinn_ , dachte Loki noch vollkommen weggetreten, als er sich nach einer wortlosen Weile langsam im Gras aufsetzte und Thors bespritzte Hand neugierig in seine nahm. Zugegeben, die ersten Minuten waren einer Höllenqual gleichgekommen und es war mehr als unangenehm – dann aber hatte der Schmerz sich gewandelt in eine Mischung aus Leid und Lust. Er wollte unbedingt mehr davon.

„Loki…", mahnte Thor leise und sah den Trickster warnend an, als er seine neugierige Absicht erkannte.

„Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt wie es schmeckt", gab Loki heißer zurück.

Langsam senkte Loki den Kopf und tippte mit seiner Zunge gegen die milchige Flüssigkeit an Thors Fingern, ehe er einen Finger fast vollständig zwischen die schmalen Lippen nahm. Es schmeckte weder schrecklich noch außergewöhnlich gut, aber irgendwie… verrucht.

Keinen Lidschlag später fand er sich wieder unter Thor begraben auf der Wiese und spürte nur zu deutlich, dass Thor offensichtlich noch nicht bereit war nach Asgard zurückzukehren. Dafür schien er _ziemlich bereit_ für andere Dinge, aber wenn Loki ehrlich war, wollte er auch nicht zurück. Sie hatten gerade etwas Wundervolles geteilt und der Trickster wollte unbedingt _mehr_ davon.

Thors heiße Küsse versprachen, dass all das nicht so schnell vorbei sein würde und Loki lachte heiser auf als der Donnergott über seine bloße Seite fuhr, einem sanften Kitzeln gleich. „Du musst schon fester zupacken", schnurrte Loki verspielt und grub seine Finger in die blonden Strähnen.

„Oh, pass auf das du diese Aussage nicht bereust", gab Thor mit einem dunklen Grinsen zurück und zog den Trickster mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß.

Es war tief in der Nacht als die beiden endlich in die Stadt zurückkehrten, doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung wurden sie bereits erwartet: Odin stand bei den Ställen um sie abzufangen, sein Gesicht lag im Halbdunkel verborgen und ließ keinerlei Schlüsse zu.

 _Das wars_ , dachte Loki panisch und schluckte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schuldig und unwohl unter dem wachsamen blauen Auge, das neben der Augenklappe umso bedrohlicher wirkte.

„Vater, was tust du hier?", wollte Thor überrascht wissen als sie abgestiegen waren und er schien ebenfalls ein wenig unruhig, was nicht zuletzt an seiner zerbissenen Lippe liegen mochte. „Ich weiß es ist spät, aber wir haben lange trainiert…"

„Das sehe ich", schnitt Odin ihm das Wort ab, doch seine Stimme klang weder wertend noch verurteilend, was Loki nur mehr verunsicherte, vor allem als der Allvater seinen Blick kurz über ihn schweifen ließ. Der Trickster fühlte, wie sein neugewonnenes Selbstbewusstsein und das Glücksgefühl von vorhin mächtig zusammenschrumpften und selbst Thor schien zu ahnen, dass etwas im Argen lag.

„Ist etwas passiert?", wollte Thor vorsichtig wissen.

„In der Tat", bestätigte Odin, doch ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Deine Verlobte ist endlich eingetroffen, um dich kennenzulernen. Sie wartet bereits in der Hoffnung dich noch heute treffen zu können."

Loki erstarrte:

Ein schwarzes Loch begann in seinen Eingeweiden zu klaffen, unsichtbar, mit kaltem Griff klemmte es alle Gefühle ab, die der Nachklang ihres kleinen Liebesspiels von vorhin mit sich brachte und stürzte ihn stattdessen in verzweifeltes Schweigen. Er hatte sogar vergessen zu atmen und sog nun leise scharf Luft ein.

Zu Lokis großer Erleichterung schien Thor ebenso sprachlos und schockiert über diese Tatsachen, wie er selbst, und vorsichtig machte der Prinz einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu, nach einem verzweifelten Seitenblick zu Loki. „Vater, ich… ich habe keine Verlobte."

„Nun schon", erwiderte Odin. „Du bist alt genug und es wird Zeit, dass du eine Königin findest und Nachkommen zeugst, damit du den Thron besteigen kannst. Lady Sif ist eine hervorragende Partie, außerdem wurde sie bei den Valküren ausgebildet. Du wirst sie mögen!"

Nachdem Thor den ersten Schock abgelegt hatte, konnte Loki sehen wie Wut von seinen Zügen Besitz ergriff; ungestüm trat er dem Allvater gegenüber. „Und mich fragt keiner?!", schoss er zurück. „Interessiert es denn keinen was ich will?!"

Odins Miene blieb eisern und sein Blick wanderte zu Loki. „Sei so gut mein Junge, versorge die Pferde. Das hier ist eine Familienangelegenheit und nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt."

Loki wusste nicht was schlimmer war: die Nachricht an sich, die Tatsache, dass sie überbracht wurde nachdem sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, oder Odins absolute Berechnung ihn genau jetzt fort zu schicken, um die Bahn für Lady Sif frei zu machen. Loki hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit kurz mit Thor zu sprechen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als leblos zu nicken und sich abzuwenden.

„Loki warte! … Vater, ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

„Still! Und nun komm endlich mit, ich bin dein Vater und König! Vergiss das nicht!"

„Aber das ist doch irrsinnig…"

Loki schloss die Stalltüren hinter sich heftig und sackte noch an der Tür in sich zusammen, beide Arme auf den Knien abgelegt, eine Stütze für seinen Kopf schaffend.

 _Er weiß es. Er wusste es die ganze Zeit._

Wahrscheinlich hatte Odin all das nur für eine von Thors flüchtigen Interessen gehalten doch nun wo es ernst wurde, hatte er wohl entschieden einzugreifen. _Endgültig_ einzugreifen, denn die Verlobung war sicher öffentlich und bereits in allen Welten bekannt. Thor würde Sif heiraten, früher oder später, selbst er musste sich Odins Willen beugen und das ganze Desaster war unvermeidbar, wie Loki es auch drehte und wendete.

 _Odin hat Recht. Thor ist der Kronprinz und wird den Thron besteigen. Er wird Nachkommen brauchen_.

Die Machtlosigkeit und der Schmerz ließen Loki zu einem heulenden, schluchzenden Haufen Elend zusammensinken und als die Sonne bereits aufging, saß er noch immer zusammengekauert im Stall und rührte sich nicht. Loki hatte keine Tränen mehr, was auf seinem Gesicht zurückgeblieben war, waren gleichgültige, kalte Züge und eine stumme Wut im Bauch, ebenso wie die Reue darüber, nicht heute Nacht noch zusammen mit Thor weggelaufen zu sein. Thor hatte es sogar vorgeschlagen und hätten sie es einfach getan… aber das hatte doch niemand ahnen können! Nicht sowas!

Doch es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle, Odin hätte auch das niemals zugelassen.

Mechanisch erhob sich Loki schließlich bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, streifte Stroh von seinen steifen Gliedern und schluckte ein paar Mal, um den Kloß in seinem Hals zu lösen. Irgendetwas in ihm war zerbrochen und hatte eine gähnende Leere der Erkenntnis hinterlassen, das fühlte er so deutlich wie die Tatsache, dass selbst die Wärme der Sonne auf seinem zitternden Körper keinerlei Gefühl hinterließ. Da war nichts mehr, nichts als schwarze Leere.


	11. Wie das Leben so spielt

Hallo zusammen!

Momentan geht es etwas schneller, yeah! Aufgrund von Verständnisfragen habe ich das angekündigte Mini-Kapitel leicht erweitert und hoffe sehr, das hier beantwortet einige Fragen. Allerdings muss ich auch um Geduld bitten, denn alles wird nicht hier aufgeklärt; vieles will und werde ich in Rückblenden aus der neuen Zeit beleuchten, weil es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keinen Sinn macht.  
Sif und Balder sind hier zwar nicht zu finden, aber sie tauchen wieder auf und werden sogar öfter mal durch Bild laufen und vor allem Balder darf später selbst erklären, was er die Zeit über so getrieben hat.

* * *

Loki lernte mehr denn je. Er hatte keinen Unterricht bei Frigga verpasst und spürte bereits vom ersten Tag an, dass sie über den Vorfall mit Odin Bescheid wusste. Jemand der derart einfühlsam war und alle Beteiligten kannte, _musste_ einfach alles wissen. Doch Frigga war freundlich und Loki war dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit wie ihr eigenes Kind behandelte.

Bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen nach dem nächtlichen Treffen mit Odin hatte Frigga Loki wortlos in den Arm genommen und so hatten sie verharrt, Stunden, Weilen, Ewigkeiten, bis Loki sich mutig genug gefühlt hatte, ihren wachen Augen zu begegnen. Frigga hatte nichts gesagt, doch ihr warmes Lächeln und ehrliches Mitleid war zu viel für Loki und er war erneut in stummen Tränen ausgebrochen, bis Frigga ihm angeboten hatte, etwas in den Gärten spazieren zu gehen.

Seither trafen sie sich nahezu täglich, aber es gab auch nichts, was Lokis Zeit sonst in Anspruch nehmen konnte. Er hatte Thor seit Tagen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und immer wenn er den Mut fand nach dem Kronprinzen zu fragen, wurde er abgewiesen; Thor wäre mit Lady Sif beschäftigt.

Meister Eriks Unterricht fand am Tag statt, während die Nacht Frigga und den Schattenkünsten gehörte. Loki war ein begieriger Schüler, in wenigen Monaten lernte er, was manche in Jahren kaum schafften und bald war Frigga mehr damit beschäftigt ihn zu zügeln, als ihn zu unterrichten.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent", lobte sie ihn stets, auch wenn in ihren Augen ein trauriger, nahezu wehmütiger Blick lag, wenn Loki mühelos seine Gestalt änderte und sich vervielfältigte, den Wachen einen Streich spielte oder sich derart lautlos bewegte, dass selbst Frigga ihn bald nicht mehr wahrnahm.

Eines Tages allerdings schien Loki mit seinen Gedanken vollkommen woanders zu sein. Er redete kaum, nickte höchstens wenn Frigga etwas fragte und mit besonders wenig Elan versuchte er die ihm gestellten Aufgaben zu erfüllen, bis Frigga leise aufseufzte.

"Loki, möchtest du reden? Du bist so furchtbar abgelenkt."

Der Trickster sah von zwei Antimagie-Ketten auf, die er gerade versuchte mit einem Stück Draht zu öffnen, so wie die Königin es ihm erklärt hatte; er wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, doch der ehrliche Blick aus grünblauen Augen berührte etwas tief in ihm, das noch Hoffnung auf einen guten Ausgang hegte, in seiner ausweglosen Situation gegenüber Thor.

 _Schließlich ist sie seine Mutter. Sie sollte mehr über ihn und die anderen wissen, als jeder andere. Sei kein Idiot und finde etwas heraus!_

Kurz sah Loki zur Seite, dann ließ er den Draht auf den Tisch fallen und lehnte sich dagegen, um sich sitzend auf die Platte ziehen zu können. Eine Weile musterte er die Königmutter stumm, die sich lautlos einen Sessel heranzog um sich Loki gegenüber niederzulassen. Was hatte er denn schon zu verlieren?

"Wer ist diese Lady Sif?", fragte er schließlich frei heraus.

Friggas Mimik verriet, dass sie diese Frage befürchtet hatte, dennoch seufzte sie ergeben.

"Sif ist eine junge Kriegerin aus Asgard. Schon früh entschied sie sich für diesen Pfad und wurde mit zwölf Jahren zu den Valküren geschickt, um ausgebildet zu werden. Sie war ein aufmerksames Kind und hat Thor schon immer bewundert."

"Bewundert", schnaubte der Trickster, woraufhin Frigga müde lächelte.

"Sie kam vor einigen Monaten zurück, als junge starke Frau. Der Allvater hat gleich eine würdige Frau an Thors Seite gesehen und eine Verlobung vorgeschlagen. Natürlich hat Sif freudig zugestimmt."

Loki schwieg eine Weile, dieses Thema verletzte ihn mehr als er dachte. Es war hart Dinge über jemanden zu hören, der ihm das was er am meisten begehrte vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte, einfach so. Jedes Wort der Königin fühlte sich an wie ein Messer, das in seine Eingeweide gerammt wurde.

"Die Verlobung ist morgen. Ich nehme an du wirst trotz offizieller Einladung nicht dort sein? Thor würde sich sicher freuen."

"Nein!", fuhr Loki vehement dazwischen wobei es nicht ganz klar war, welchen Teil von Friggas Satz er meinte, doch tief im Inneren vermutete er, das es für beides galt. Die Königin setzte ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf.

"Ich weiß dass es schwer ist Loki, aber alles was geschieht hat einen Grund."

"Und was soll der Grund sein? Ich bin ohnehin von allen verhasst, was soll es da nützen mir das einzige Wesen zu nehmen, dass mich je mit Freude im Blick bedacht hat!" Doch Loki merkte schnell, dass seine Worte auch Frigga trafen, mehr als er zu glauben vermocht hätte und so senkte er den Blick, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Schlitz aufeinander gepresst.

"Es muss dir nicht Leid tun Loki, aber ich verstehe deinen Schmerz." Als Loki kurz aufsah erkannte er nichts als Güte in ihren Augen, weshalb er schuldbewusst zu Boden blickte und sie fortfahren ließ. "Nur sieh doch, wohin es dich gebracht hat. Du hast in wenigen Monaten mehr gelernt als ich je für möglich hielt - es ist deine Bestimmung und deine einzige Hoffnung."

Vorsichtig sah Loki auf. "Was genau _bist_ du? Und wieso unterrichtest du mich eigentlich? Solltest du nicht wie die anderen meine Nähe meiden? Du bist schließlich ihre Königin!"

Friggas Lächeln wurde breiter, fast wirkte es verwegen und wagemutig wie das von Thor, doch in einem so feinen Gesicht war es ungemein geheimnisvoll. "Ich unterrichte dich, weil es mir egal ist wo du herkommst. Sollte es das nicht jedem sein? Sollte man nicht alle Wesen mit dem gleichen Respekt behandeln?" Frigga seufzte. "Du hast mehr Talent als du begreifen kannst, Loki, du bist wie geschaffen dafür ein Schattenmagier, ein Agent zu werden!"

"Ein Agent?", wollte Loki skeptisch wissen.

"Agenten sind Asgards ältestes und bestgehütetes Geheimnis. Sie agieren im Verborgenen, suchen Informationen wo kein anderer es würde - mit Fähigkeiten die kein anderer besitzt."

"Sozusagen eine... Schurkentruppe?", versuchte der Trickster es vorsichtig. Frigga lachte und der Klang eines ehrlichen Lachens ließ Loki zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten lächeln. "Du bist eine Agentin, oder?"

"Ich _war_ eine Agentin, Loki. Bis Thor und Balder geboren wurden. Dann war ich nur noch Mutter. Meistens, jedenfalls." Ein breites Grinsen zeugte noch immer von der Abenteuerlust einer jungen Seele. "Und in dir sehe ich Asgards Zukunft."

"In mir?" Nun war es an Loki zu lachen, für ihn klang das alles wie ein schlechter Scherz. "Und ich verstehe nicht, wie mir das alles helfen soll."

"Geduld mein Junge", lächelte Frigga und erhob sich aus dem Sessel, wobei Loki spürte, dass sie mehr wusste als sie sagte. Doch fürs erste würde sie wohl keine weiteren Fragen beantworten, soviel stand fest.

 _Wahrscheinlich so ein Agenten-Ding_.

Irgendwie allerdings gaben diese Neuigkeiten Loki etwas von seinem Mut zurück und motiviert wie selten schwang er sich vom Tisch, einen Dolch wie aus dem Nichts in den Händen haltend. "Also, was ist? Wenn ich die Stelle als Agent will sollte ich noch daran arbeiten, nicht von hinten erstochen zu werden!"

Die Frigga vor Loki schmunzelte, doch er spürte bereits die echte Königin hinter sich. In einem Ruck fuhr er herum und schaffte es den Hieb abzuwehren, während er mit der zweiten Hand einen Konter schlug. Die getroffene Frigga löste sich in Luft auf, als hinter ihm ein Lachen ertönte.

"Das war gar nicht so schlecht wie sonst", stichelte Frigga und Lokis Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Wart ab bis du meine neuen Tricks siehst!"

Dann kreuzten sie die Dolche.

Vielleicht war es die stumme Wut über seine eigene Machtlosigkeit von der Loki getrieben wurde, oder die Tatsache, dass man ihn für etwas Besonderes auserwählt hatte, doch was es auch war, Loki legte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in die geheimen Künste. Und so kam es das er eines Tages an den königlichen Hof berufen wurde, fast ein ganzes Jahr nach der schmerzhaften und abrupten Trennung von Thor. Kein Wort hatte er seither mit dem Kronprinzen wechseln können und Loki konnte sich nicht daran erinnern je so nervös gewesen zu sein, wie an jenem Tag als man ihn endlich in den Thronsaal führte.

Odin saß in der Mitte auf dem Thron, den goldenen Speer _Gungnir_ fest umschlossen, Frigga zu seiner Rechten, ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 _Sie hat das hier also angeleiert_.

Mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Ungewissheit verneigte er sich tief vor dem Herrscherpaar, als Odin das Wort ergriff.

„Loki, sei willkommen. Mir kam dein außerordentliches Talent in gewissen Feldern zu Ohren, sowie die Empfehlung eines rätselhaften aber treuen Diener Asgards", kurz schielte Odin schmunzelnd und ein wenig stolz zu seiner Frau, "... und so habe ich, Odin Borson, im Namen von Asgard entschieden, dich als Agenten des Reichs einzusetzen. Du wirst Aufträge erfüllen die Asgard dienen und die niemand sonst erfüllen kann. Du musst schwören darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren und…"

„Loki!"

Der Trickster fuhr herum und entdeckte Thor, der gerade den leeren Saal betrat und ihn aus großen Augen ansah. „Du bist… es wirklich", stellte der Donnergott fest, wobei seine Stimme versagte, die blauen Augen trugen noch immer das faszinierte Glitzern, mit welchem er Loki immer angesehen hatte. Anscheinend war es Thor ziemlich gleich, dass er mitten in einen Schwur geplatzt war.

Odin stand auf und wollte Thor schon hinauswerfen, als Frigga ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Wäre es nicht günstig wenn Thor als zukünftiger König davon wüsste?", schlug sie unschuldig vor.

Loki verstand sofort was die Königsmutter vorhatte und war überrascht. Er wusste wie sehr sie mit Thor und ihm gelitten hatte und offensichtlich hatte sie Odins Entscheidung ebenfalls nie gut geheißen, war aber weise genug gewesen, es nicht auszusprechen.

 _Das hat sie also mit Chance gemeint._ Loki spürte wie Aufregung in seine Glieder kroch. Natürlich, wieso hatte er das nicht gleich bedacht! Als Agent würde er immer ein Auge auf Thor und dessen Sicherheit haben können, mehr als jeder andere und offensichtlich war es nur er, dem die Königin diese Aufgabe anvertrauen wollte. _Arbeite im Verborgenen_ , hatte sie immer gesagt. _Vielleicht vermag niemand außer dir hinter die Schatten zu blicken, die auf uns zukommen werden._ Loki hatte das für einen Scherz gehalten doch langsam fühlte er die Bürde auf seinen Schultern, die er sich mit all dem aufgeladen hatte.

 _Du hast es so gewollt._ Und das stimmte aus tiefstem Herzen.

Loki wandte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln wieder Odin zu, Thor vollkommen ignorierend für den Augenblick. Vielleicht gab es eine Chance, eine Hoffnung darauf, dass alles gut wurde. Loki wusste dass er nicht an Thors Seite sein konnte, als sein Geliebter. Wohl aber als Freund und Ratgeber und wenn er die Wahl hatte, den Donnergott gar nicht mehr zu sehen oder wenigstens aus der Ferne ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, dann fiel Loki die Entscheidung nicht schwer.

 _Für immer_ , dachte er plötzlich bitter.

„Ehrwürdiger Allvater, mein König! Ich schwöre Asgard und seinem Regenten die Treue. Ich werde der Krone mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, in schweren wie in leichten Zeiten. Ich werde die Pflichten Asgards vor meine Eigenen stellen und stets im Interesse der guten Sache handeln. Ich schwöre Stillschweigen zu bewahren und wenn dies mein Leben kosten sollte, dann möge es so sein!"

Schwerfällig ließ Odin sich auf den Thron zurücksinken und nickte seiner Frau wissend zu. „Nun hat er es ohnehin gehört." Der Allvater richtete sein verbliebenes Auge auf Thor. "Thor mein Sohn, Loki ist ab heute ein Agent Asgards am königlichen Hofe und untersteht der Befehlsgewalt der Krone - auch der deinen."

Thor hatte den Mund noch immer leicht geöffnet und hatte kein Wort herausgebracht. Er schien mehr als überrumpelt von allem, als Frigga sich erhob, mit ihrem liebsten Lächeln und somit ihren Gatten schonte, der ein wenig schwächer wirkte als sonst.

„Thor Liebling, zeige Loki doch seine neuen Gemächer, ja?"

„Er zieht hier ein?"

„Wie jeder Agent mein Schatz. Das weißt du doch."

„Verzeih Mutter ich… war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Ich zeige ihm alles. Komm Loki."

Der Trickster verbeugte sich noch einmal tief, wenn auch wenig ehrlich vor dem Allvater, ehe er Thor mit lautlosen, eleganten Schritten nach draußen und durch die Gänge folgte. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort, doch der Trickster spürte die unterdrückte Wut in Thor; sie brodelte wie ein Vulkan der nur auf einen guten Zeitpunkt wartete, um auszubrechen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen hielt an und war unangenehm beherrlich, zumindest bis sie Lokis neue Bleibe betraten: Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es nett und gemütlich, doch Loki bekam keine Zeit sich weiter umzusehen. Stattdessen packte Thor ihn grob an den Schultern.

„Ist das dein Ernst?! Ein Agent?! Wie lange machst du das? Ein paar Monate, ein Jahr? Das ist kein Spiel Loki, das ist gefährlich!"

„Du siehst aufgebracht aus", bemerkte Loki spöttisch und sofort wurde dem Donnergott klar, dass von dem offenherzigen Jungen den er kannte wenig geblieben war, nach all der Zeit in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Loki setzte einen nahezu perfekt gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Dabei scheint es dir so gut zu gehen, dass du es nicht mal für nötig hieltest dich zu verabschieden, bevor du dein _neues Leben_ mit _Lady Sif_ begonnen hast. Hast du ihr noch in der gleichen Nacht dieselben Tricks gezeigt, wie mir auf der Wiese?"

„Loki!", fuhr Thor den Trickster wütend an. „Hör auf, deine Worte sind wie Gift! Du weißt genau dass ich nichts dafür konnte!"

„Sabotiert Odin seit neustem auch Brieftauben? Oder nur die Schicksale seiner Familie?"

„Ich habe geschrieben Loki, unzählige Male. Ich habe kaum den Palast verlassen können seit jener Nacht!"

Loki schnaubte. „Ich habe nie etwas erhalten. Und wenn ich nach dir fragte, schickte man mich fort!"

Thor fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und stöhnte ausgiebig. Langsam wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd von dem Trickster ab und verharrte mitten im Zimmer. „Wie konnte ich so blind sein."

„Ganz toller Vater den du da hast!"

Trotz alldem schockte die neue Erkenntnis, dass Odin ihre weitere Beziehung wohl mit Absicht sabotiert hatte, Loki nicht so sehr wie er dachte. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er es ohnehin geahnt und durch die Gespräche mit Frigga wusste er, wie wichtig Odins Schachzug für den Frieden der neun Welten war. Ein stabiles Asgard mit intaktem Königshaus; kein Prinz der einen Fremden mit zweifehalfter Herkunft in seinem Bett hielt.

"Es hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn gemacht, Thor. Ein König braucht Erben und keine männliche Kurtisane, die ihm die Sinne vernebelt."

Loki löste sich von der Tür und schlenderte im Raum umher. Eine Menge Bücher waren bereits gebracht worden und einige davon erkannte er als geheime Dokumente aus der Bibliothek. Ebenso fand er eine Karaffe frischen Weins auf einem Beistelltischchen und hob einen Pokal von dem Tablett, um sich einzuschenken.

„Loki… das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", meinte Thor leise und als Loki sich umwandte, den Kelch Wein an die Lippen führend, sah er das ehrliche Drängen in den sturmblauen Augen, die Verzweiflung. Und noch immer echte Zuneigung.

 _Er liebt dich. Und du ihn auch._

Die Erkenntnis war schmerzhaft und bitter wie Galle; plötzlich konnte der Trickster nicht anders, als alle Mauern fallen zu lassen, die er in letzter Zeit sorgsam aufgebaut hatte. Er stellte den Wein ab und ging auf Thor zu, schlang beide Arme um den starken Nacken und lächelte ein trauriges, wehmütiges Lächeln. Ohne Zögern erwiderte Thor die Umarmung und zog Loki in einen heftigen Kuss, nur widerwillig gab er die schmalen Lippen wieder frei.

„Es geht nicht anders Thor. Wir können nicht zusammen sein und wir werden es niemals können. Als Agent kann ich wenigstens in deiner Nähe bleiben. Bitte… mach es nicht so schwer", flehte Loki leise und strich mit einem Finger über die bärtige Wange.

Thor schwieg, doch er zog Loki so heftig an sich, dass dieser aufstöhnte.

„Für immer Loki. Immer", gab er leise von sich, ehe er den Trickster mit Leichtigkeit anhob und zu seinem neuen Bett trug. In diesem Moment war Thor egal wo Sif war, oder ob Odin etwas davon mitbekam; es war Lokis erste Nacht im Palast in einem neuen Zimmer und sie würde allein Thor gehören, das machte der Blonde Loki mehr als deutlich. Zhor hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt sich richtig zu verabschieden und Loki ließ den Donnergott willig an sich heran, ihre letzten gemeinsamen Stunden genießend, während sie sich fast die ganze Nacht sehnsüchtig durch die Laken wühlten, stöhnend, genießend, wobei keiner den anderen an den nächsten Morgen erinnern wollte, der nur allzu zeitig anbrechen würde und für sie beide ein neues, völlig unterschiedliches Leben bedeutete.


	12. Unschöne Methoden

Danke an alle fürs das Warten, wie mehrfach erwähnt habe ich auf der Arbeit eine Menge zu tun und daher geht alles etwas langsamer voran. Außerdem kann es gut sein, dass die nächsten Kapitel an sich auch etwas kürzer werden, da es einige kleine Probleme geben wird, die alle einzeln gelöst werden möchten!

Loki tut mir ein bisschen Leid gerade, aber andererseits macht er Vieles mit seiner Art nicht besser u.u  
Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Kommentare & Co. freue ich mich natürlich sehr!

* * *

Asi war dank ein paar Kräutern im Wein schneller weggenickt, als Loki seine Hose hatte loswerden können und der Trickster war verdammt dankbar dafür. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge ihn hintergangen und sogar ausgenutzt hatte schmeckte Loki überhaupt nicht, vielmehr fühlte er sich benutzt und beschmutzt, wie die Dirnen der städtischen Freudenhäuser.

 _Nur ein sauberer Schnitt entlang der Kehle…_

Loki riss sich zusammen und krabbelte von dem betäubten Soldaten, ehe er sich nach einem letzten, vernichtenden Blick daran machte, dessen Körper und Kleidung zu durchsuchen. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange bis er einen bereits geschriebenen und adressierten Brief fand, an einen Mann den er _Sorrow_ nannte.

 _Wer das wohl ist?_

Gedankenverloren ließ Loki den Bericht durch seine Finger gleiten und überflog ihn kurz, wobei er am liebsten ausgespuckt hätte. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!

Ansonsten fand der Trickster nichts weiter Verdächtiges, erst als er Asi vollkommen entkleidet hatte bemerkte er eine winzige Tättowierung an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels, die ihm zuvor entgangen war. Es waren drei kleine schwarze Punkte, verbunden durch flammenähnliche, unstete Linien. Loki fuhr mit einem Finger darüber, holte ein kleines Papier aus seiner Tasche und kopierte die Zeichnung.

Kurz bevor er fertig war flog die Tür förmlich aus den Angeln und Thor kam herein, gefolgt von einem reumütig dreinblickenden Balder, der Loki wohl mit einem entschuldigen Schulterzucken etwas wie _Ich habs versucht!_ klarmachen wollte, ehe er hinter seinem Bruder den Raum betrat.

Loki schmunzelte zwar, konzentrierte sich aber weiter auf die Linien, die er auf ein Stück Pergament übertrug. Er wusste wie das gerade aussehen musste, während er halbnackt zwischen dem entblößten Soldaten kniete.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", durchbrach Thor schließlich die Stille, sichtlich darauf bedacht seinen Ärger zurückzuhalten und irgendwoanders hin zu sehen, doch beides wollte ihm kaum gelingen.

„Was ist nötig?", flötete Loki gut gelaunt zurück, ehe er sein Werk vollendete und sich wieder von dem Bett erhob, um die beiden anzusehen. Balder löste sich als erster und nahm den Fetzen Pergament aus Lokis Hand, dann trat er zu dem nackten Soldaten um selbst ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen.

„Ist das jetzt die Art wie du arbeitest?", wollte Thor bitter wissen. „Soldaten verführen, die verdächtig sind?"

„Manche Dinge erfordern andere Mittel als Blut und Waffen, Thor."

Loki begann seelenruhig seine Hose wieder zu schließen und seine restlichen Sachen vom Boden aufzusammeln. Kommentarlos streckte er dem Donnergott dann den gefundenen Brief entgegen und mied es den Blonden beim Lesen anzusehen, schließlich wurde darin ausführlich darüber berichtet, wie Asi sich an Loki herangeschmissen hatte und die Tatsache, dass die _Vermutung_ der Vanen wohl richtig war, wurde darin mehr als breitgetreten.

Thor las den gesamten Brief, gleich zwei Mal, wenn Loki richtig zählte, ehe er langsam an den betäubten Körper trat und einen Blick darauf warf; dann stand Erkenntnis in den sturmblauen Augen, die ein gefährliches Glitzern bekamen.

„Woher…", versuchte der Donnergott es ratlos, als Balder sich wieder aufrichtete, nachdem er das Tattoo und die Kopie betrachtet hatte.

„Ich vermute mal die Kette der Spione reicht über hunderte Jahre zurück. Es scheint so, als hätten sie wirklich lange daran gearbeitet…-"

Loki zuckte zusammen als hinter ihm ein lautes, schlagartiges Knacken ertönte und überrascht fuhr er herum, nur um zu sehen wie Thor Asi mit einem Schlag die Nase gebrochen hatte. Balder schien entsetzt, aber auch ein wenig befriedigt und der Trickster selbst brachte ein seltenes, kurzes Lächeln zustande.

„Ist das jetzt die Art wie du arbeitest, Thor?", schnurrte Loki voller Genugtuung.

„Manche Dinge erfordern andere Mittel als gutes Zureden und Geduld", entgegnete der Donnergott und schenkte Loki über Schulter hinweg ein verschmitztes Lächeln, das der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig erwiderte.

 _Der alte Thor ist immer noch dort drin. Irgendwo hinter dieser Maske aus königlichen Pflichten und aufgezwungenen Entscheidungen._

„Danke."

„Das ist wohl das Mindeste", murrte der Donnergott noch immer wütend und angewidert, offensichtlich haderte er noch damit einen zweiten Schlag zu setzen, doch Balders Hand auf seiner Schulter beugte dem vor; Thor fuhr sich ungehalten durch die blonde Mähne. „Tut mir Leid ich… es ging mit mir durch."

Balder lächelte aufmunternd. „Er hat es verdient, aber ich fürchte ein weiterer Schlag würde sein Gesicht zerbrechen wie eine fragile Glaskugel. Und wir wollten ihn schließlich noch befragen."

„Von mir aus könnt ihr ihm währenddessen die Eier abschneiden", kommentierte Loki ihr Vorhaben vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Hervorragende Idee", stimmte Thor zu.

Balder seufzte ergeben, kam aber nicht umhin zu grinsen. „Wie wäre es wenn ihr beiden die Befragung einfach mir überlasst und euch darüber unterhaltet, wie das alles hier weiter gehen soll. Skandale dieser Art können wir uns nicht leisten. Loki?"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich über diesen Sorrow herausfinden kann."

So locker Loki schon aus der Tür wollte, Balders Blick aus gehobenen Brauen sprach Bände und der Schwarzhaarige ließ die Türklinke seufzend wieder los, um sich mit einer Hand die Schläfe zu reiben. Es wurde wohl Zeit für _das_ Gespräch.

Balder öffnete die Tür und winkte ein paar Wachen herein, die den leblosen Körper nach draußen trugen, dann folgte er ihnen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Eine Weile war es bedrückend still in dem Zimmer und Thor war der Erste, der diese Stille brach.

"Warst du oft hier?", wollte er wissen, die tiefe Stimme leicht belegt.

"Das spielt keine Rolle und es sollte dich nicht kümmern", gab Loki gifitg zurück.

Noch immer machte er Thor für das Scheitern ihrer _Beziehung_ verantwortlich und da würde er sich sicher nicht auch noch vor ihm rechtfertigen, mit wem er schlief oder eben nicht. Tatsächlich schwieg der Blonde daraufhin und wartete, was Loki zu sagen hatte, doch der Trickster schien eine Weile nach Worten zu suchen, was durchaus selten war.

"Du hast den Brief gelesen, Thor. Balder kam vorhin zu mir und hatte Einiges zu berichten von jenseits der Grenzen... jedenfalls scheint es dort die Vermutung zu geben, dass _wir_ eine Affäre haben und genau dort wollen sie dich treffen. Je unsicherer der Thron scheint, desto leichter kann man ihn zerstören."

Thor hörte zwar zu, doch seine Miene wurde finster. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Mistkerle versuchen dir oder mir zu schaden. Ich werde sie festnehmen lassen, sofort!"

"Thor...", Loki seufzte theatralisch und ausgiebig als versuche er einem ahnungslosen Kind die Welt zu erklären. "Wir wissen nicht, wer es ist. Der Spion ist seit hunderten von Jahren nicht aufgefallen und er wird es auch jetzt nicht, nur weil du das willst. Aus diesem Grund haben Balder und ich eine Gegenmaßnahme ergriffen."

Der Donnergott hob lediglich beide Brauen in Unverständnis.

"Wir sind jetzt ein Paar", machte Loki es dann überdeutlich, auch wenn er ein bisschen Angst hatte vor der Reaktion des Blonden. Was auch berechtigt war, denn Thors Stirn legte sich augenblicklich in wütende Furchen.

"Bitte? Verstehe ich das richtig? Du gehst mit meinem kleinen Bruder?"

"Es klingt so unschuldig wenn du das sagst...", grinste der Trickster vielsagend.

"Habt ihr etwa...?"

Loki lachte leise auf, sichtlich amüsiert von Thors betroffenem und vollkommen verwirrten Blick, ein wenig Genugtuung brachte das schon mit sich, dass es Thor _derart_ traf.

 _Aber das hättest du nicht erwartet, was?_

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte mit einem Mal Mühe seine unberührte Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, denn der Kronprinz wirkte seltsam verloren in dem Raum, er stand da als hätte ihn jemand betäubt. Zu gerne wäre Loki zu ihm gegangen, hätte ihm alles ausführlicher erklärt, aber je weniger Thor zu seinem Schutz wusste, desto besser. Unbemerkt biss Loki sich auf die Unterlippe, als Thor plötzlich aus seiner Starre erwachte. Die sturmblauen Augen trugen so viel Enttäuschung in sich, dass Loki glaubte nicht mehr atmen zu können, weil die Schuld ihn erdrückte, doch der Trickster blieb in seiner einstudiert gleichgültigen Poste stehen.

 _Gar nicht so einfach, während dein Herz zerbricht_ , spöttelte seine innere Stimme. Loki quittierte sie mit einem ergebenen Lächeln.

Thor bewegte sich langsam auf den Trickster zu, doch er blieb eine Armlänge vor ihm stehen, als hätte er Angst sie könnten sich berühren und Loki würde irgendein Gift übertragen, oder sonst etwas Schlimmes. Verächtlich sah er eine Weile auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab.

"Du widerst mich an Loki... "

Thor mahlte mit den Kiefern als er an dem Trickster vorbei durch die Tür schritt und sie mit einem Laut Knall hinter ihm zufiel. Dann war alles so unerträglich still.

Zum ersten Mal seit Minuten (so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor) holte Loki Luft und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Sein Herz raste und er spürte wie Tränen versuchten sich in seine Augen zu drängen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geweint? Es muss der Morgen gewesen sein an dem Thor gegangen war, nach Lokis erster Nacht als Agent am königlichen Hofe; danach hatte er nie wieder eine Träne vergossen.

Wieso jetzt? Ausgerechnet jetzt?

Loki wischte sich die Augen mit seinem Ärmel ab und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu sammeln.

 _Es waren nur Worte._

Nur Worte! Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren fühlte sich genauso heftig und frisch an wie damals, als man ihn angeschossen hatte.

Doch dieser Schmerz würde nicht so schnell vergehen, weil er nicht körperlicher Natur war.

Als es plötzlich klopfte fuhr Loki zusammen und stellte fest, dass er eingenickt war. Den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt hatte er nachgedacht und vor der Tür ausgeharrt, hatte gehofft die Schmerzen würden vergehen, bis er irgendwann in einen Dämmerzustand übergeglitten war.

Das Klopfen hielt an und mit einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel richtete Loki seine Haare und machte schließlich auf: ein Einherjar stand mit einem kleinen Pergament in der Hand vor der Tür und verzog die Brauen leicht, als er Loki musterte.

"Prinz Balder möchte Euch sehen", erklärte der Soldat und Loki entging nicht, wie er einen skeptischen Blick in den Raum warf. Anscheinend hätte er vor Stunden geräumt werden sollen. Loki räusperte sich ernst.

"Meine Untersuchungen haben etwas länger gedauert, aber ich bin jetzt fertig", log er ungeniert und nahm dem Soldaten das Papier aus der Hand, um es zu überfliegen. "Sag ihm er kann kommen, ich bin in meinen Gemächern."

Ohne sich zu verabschieden verließ Loki das Zimmer und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zu seinem eignen. Er brauchte dringend Wein und ein warmes Bad.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

Balder steckte sich etwas Obst in den Mund, während er am Rand des Badebeckens von Lokis Unterkunft saß, in der anderen Hand ein Glas Wein.

Loki lungerte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite im Wasser und hatte den Abstand förmlich gesucht, was Balder taktvoller Weise erkannt hatte und nicht weiter darauf drängte, ihm irgendwie näher zu kommen.

"Nichts", log Loki selbstverständlich, doch sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne seiner Gedanken.

"Keine Lügen, weißt du noch?"

"Es war nichts er... er hat es ganz gut aufgefasst, denke ich", fasste Loki alles zusammen wobei er seine innere Stimme laut und höhnisch lachen hörte. Erneut verdrängte er sie vehement und tauchte bis unter die Augen ins Wasser, wie ein Aligator.

"Denkst du? ... Weißt du Loki, zufälligerweise kam er mir entgegen und er sah nicht besonders begeistert aus. Ich dachte schon er würde die nächste Wand einschlagen, so wie er geflucht hat; früher hätte er sein Zimmer zertrümmert."

"Das kann er ja jetzt wieder tun, immerhin räumt _sein Schatz_ es sicher wieder für ihn auf..."

"Loki! Bitte, es ist wichtig!"

Der Trickster seufzte, was nur ein Blubbern auf dem Wasser erzeugte, doch sein feinstes Augenrollen untermalte eine extrem genervte Geste, mit der er langsam auftauchte. "Also gut. Es lief furchtbar: Ich konnte nicht alles sagen und er wurde wütend. Dann hat er gesagt, dass ich ihn _anwidere_ , hat mich angesehen wie eine unreine Straßenhure und ist davonmarschiert."

"Loki, das tut mir Leid..."

"Das war eine wirklich _grandiose_ Idee und sie hätte _fast_ funktioniert."

"Sie funktioniert!", gab Balder diesmal mit Nachdruck zurück und stand auf, um einmal um das Becken zu laufen, damit er sich neben Lokis Kopf setzen konnte. Der Trickster war wenig begeistert, doch er trat auch nicht die Flucht an, als Balder ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sanft darüber strich. "Bitte, lass mich mit ihm reden... ich erkläre ihm so viel ich kann."

Vorsichtig bahnten Balders Hände sich einen Weg zu Lokis Nacken und er setzte sich so, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen zwischen seinen Beinen hatte; dann begann er die blassen Schultern zu massieren, mit einer Zärtlichkeit die Loki einen Schauer über den Körper jagte.

Loki wollte sich beschweren, wollte einen dummen Spruch loslassen, doch es tat gut ein wenig Zuneigung zu erfahren, nach dieser rauen Abfuhr des Donnergottes. Es war seltsam, aber Balder hatte wirklich ein Händchen dafür (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...) mit Leuten umzugehen und nur wenig später entspannte Loki sich sichtlich.

"Ich hoffe er versteht es...", meinte Loki schließlich leise und rau.

"Das hoffe ich auch", gab Balder seufzend zurück.

"Wieso tust du das? _Das_ alles meine ich. Wo es dir doch nichts bringt... auf lange Sicht gesehen."

Loki legte den Kopf zurück um Balder ansehen zu können, die grünen Augen skeptisch glitzernd. Doch zu seiner Überraschung spielte ein Grinsen um Balders Lippen und der Prinz beugte sich langsam herunter, um Loki vorsichtig zu küssen; der Trickster versteifte sich automatisch.

"Weil ich - entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung - durchaus auch mal egoistisch sein kann", erwiderte Balder leise hauchend als er sich von den schmalen Lippen löste und schließlich aufstand, verfolgt von Lokis ungläubigem und überraschtem Blick. "Und jetzt werde ich ein guter Junge sein, wie man mir immer nachsagt, und mit meinem Bruder sprechen."

Nach einem kurzen Winken war der Prinz verschwunden und Loki fuhr sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger über die Lippen. Wie bei Hel konnte der Kerl bei all dem nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben?


	13. Wichtige Ankündigung

WICHTIGE ANKÜNDIGUNG!

Die FF "Herz über Kopf" geht bereits seit geraumer Zeit weiter. Leider ist das Leseinteresse auf dieser Seite zu gering, als das der Aufwand sich lohnen würde, sie hier hochzuladen. Wenn ihr dennoch gerne weiter lesen möchtet, findet ihr hier die neusten Updates und erreicht mich bei Fragen auch:

.de/u/Loki+Laufeyson (FanFiktion || der Link wird automatisch zu .de gekürzt)

Man ließt sich (wir sind mittlerweile bei Kapitel 18 angekommen und Himmel, es ist eine Menge passiert! *smirk*)

\- Loki


End file.
